Hidden Secrets
by Nikayla
Summary: She is the wife of a River Boy, but she has a secret to hide more dangerous and deadly than the residents of Summer Bay could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is an idea I have been toying with for a long time. What if Brax was spoken for when he arrived in the Bay? What if the connection between the Braxton's and Charlie wasn't an affair with Brax but a friendship with his wife? Would Charlie use her friendship to uncover the secrets the River Boy's are hiding? Let me no what you think, if you like it I will continue _**

It was an unusually hot day, as Charlie and Bianca admired the view on the beach. It was the Bay's newest residents, The River Boy's. "Why do the Bad ones have to be sooo hot" moaned Bianca fanning herself. "That's how it is" laughed Charlie paying particular attention to the obvious leader of the Boys. They headed off toward the diner for their usual morning coffee. They sat down in a corner away from Colleen and Irene's bickering. The River boy's arrived loudly, the leader stood near the front "8 breakfasts please?" he asked politely. Bianca and Charlie couldn't help but stare at the Boys. They were giving each girl that walked in a score, making remarks and whistling. "How about those two over there?" shouted a guy wearing a white vest and blue board shorts. "I don't know they look abit uptight to me, what do you think Brax?" his reply was a nod and cheeky smile.

Charlie was still fixated on the leader. "Blood and Sand, I wondered what it means" said Bianca interrupting Charlie's daze. Just then Colleen came over and gave the girls their order. "Disgusting if you ask me, grown men behaving like that, those Braxton boy's have been nothing but trouble since they got here" she whined.

"Braxton?" replied Charlie curiously. "Yes the one in the checked shirt is called Brax, well that's what the others call him, and the one in the black t-shirt that's his brother Heath" she informed them.

"I wonder how they will rate this one?" said Bianca nodding towards a very pretty petite woman, she was wearing a black and gold leopard print maxi dress and gold thong sandals, her hair was jet black and hung loosely down her back the front of it was kept off her face by a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. "Well whoever she is, she is way out of the league" replied Charlie looking into her coffee cup. "Well I suppose I'd better get to work" said Charlie grabbing her bag and Keys. She couldn't help but watching the River Boy' but was stunned, none of them made any comments about how hot she was or how nice her bum was; instead they just talked about surfing or something else. Both girls were a little curious, as Brax looked up, "It's ok babe Ive already ordered" he shouted to the pretty female. As she turned to walk toward their table she reached up to take the sunglasses off her head and put them in her bag. That's when Bianca noticed it the small 'Blood and sand' tattoo on the lower part of her wrist just above the palm of her hand. Charlie hadn't noticed the tattoo though, she was to busy starring at the huge wedding and engagement rings she had on THAT finger. She couldn't help thinking, please don't be married to Brax, unfortunately it didn't work.

The woman casually slid herself on a seat next to Brax; he put his arm around the back of her chair. "I thought you were having a lie in?" Heath asked from across the table. "Nah didn't wanna waste my last day off before I start my new job" she replied taking a sip of orange juice. Well at least one of them works Charlie thought to herself. "Charlie, are you coming" Bianca said rushing the last drop of coffee in her cup.

"8 breakfasts" announced Leah as she and Irene brought them over to the table.

They all tucked into their meals.


	2. Who is she?

As Charlie arrived at the station she was automatically given her first job. Both her and Watson were sent straight back to where Charlie had just been. Some of the River Boy's were causing trouble on the beach.

As Charlie and Watson pulled up Charlie saw the River Boy's, some of them were surfing. As she scanned the beach for any trouble, Charlie saw her again. The dark haired woman was now laid on the sand in a black frilly two piece.

Charlie then turned her attention towards the sea, coming out from the surf was Brax. Charlie and Watson watched curiously as Brax approached his wife. He bent down and shook the water out of his hair all over the woman, who let out a squeal before getting up, grabbing her bottle of water and chasing him down the beach. As she caught up with him she squirted him with the water in the bottle. Charlie smiled to herself as she saw Brax raise his eyebrows and then start to chase the woman. When Brax finally caught up with her, he picked the woman up in his arms and carried her to the sea. He waded in, until the sea was waist high. Brax then kissed her passionately. As he pulled away the woman let out a few pleading squeals. "Daryl, NO, Baby don't" she pleaded, before Brax finally tossed her into the sea. Charlie couldn't help but laugh a little. She then turned to Watson, but before she could speak Watson interrupted her "Charlie look" She said nodding towards some trouble that looked to be kicking off.

As the women headed over to the men, Brax had also spotted the potential trouble. He had started jogging towards them. "Have we got a problem here?" Charlie asked Xavier, one of the local boy's, who also happened to be Ruby's ex-boyfriend. "Nah, I was just telling Blondie here, this isn't his beach, and he doesn't own it?" Heath interrupted cockily. Before the Charlie and Watson got chance to reply Brax arrived "What's the problem?" he said a little out of breath from jogging. "Like I just said, I was just telling Blondie this beach doesn't belong to him" Heath spat in the direction of his Brax. "It looked a bit more than just a simple explanation from where I was standing" Watson interrupted equally as arrogant as Heath's response. Suddenly the strange woman stepped in "Listen we just came for a surf and to enjoy the beach, please we don't want any trouble" She said calmly. The woman then turned her attentions to Heath.

"Heath apologise" she ordered. Heath pulled a face, almost resembling that of a sulking kid. "Now Heath" Brax interrupted is tone wasn't as calm as his wife's. Heath glared at his brother before nodding "Sorry" he said as quietly as he could "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you" Xavier smirked. Charlie threw him a glare. It was now obvious to her it was as much Xavier as it was Heath causing the trouble. Heath reluctantly apologised again. Charlie and Watson headed back up the beach, as the boys were left to do their own thing. Before Heath could head back into the water Brax grabbed his arm. "What did I tell you about keeping your head down?" he spat angrily. Heath nodded "I know I'm sorry bro, it won't happen again" Brax released his grip and watched Heath head towards the water.

Brax smiled as he felt two arms around his waist, he looked down and saw the beautiful brunette looking up at him "Your brother's temper is going to get us all in a lot of trouble some day" she sighed as she also watched Heath. Brax responded with a quick nod before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you know that" he smiled as he pulled away. The woman smiled and nodded "Yeah, I know" she teased kissing him again.

"Who was that with Brax?" Charlie's curiosity had got the better of her, she was keen to know exactly who the woman was, the woman who seemed to have so much control over the River Boys. "That's Amelia Braxton, she's been a part of the River Boy's since she was 12 years old" Watson replied as she pulled out of the car park in the police car they had arrived in.

"Amelia Braxton" Charlie thought to herself. "Wow what a woman"

_**Ok so let me know what you think. I would love to hear your comments/ideas. I promise for all you CHAX fans there will be a sequel to this that will involve Charlie and Brax . Please R & R x x **_


	3. Amelia's Nightmare

After a busy day at work Bianca and Charlie decided to go to Angelo's for a drink, as they headed towards the bar Amelia appeared from out of the kitchen, she had changed into skinny jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was scraped back into a messy bun and she had a headband on which tied under her hair and hung down her shoulder. "What can I get you?" she asked Charlie and Bianca who were now stood at the bar. "Two white wines please?" replied Charlie. "Your new here?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just covering for Brax, I start my proper job tomorrow" Amelia replied smiling.

"You know Brax?" asked Charlie knowing full well who she was. Amelia giggled "Yeh I hope so I have been married to him for the last nine years" Charlie was a little embarrassed; Bianca quickly realized Charlie's embarrassment. "Ignore my friend she's a cop, questioning people comes naturally to her. My name is Bianca I'm a teacher at Summer Bay High. And this is my friend Charlie, she's a police officer" Bianca said introducing them both, as she politely reached out her hand. Amelia shook it

"I'm Amelia" Amelia smiled, then it dawned on her, Charlie was one of the cops from earlier. "You were on the beach earlier" Amelia asked as she poured the drinks. Charlie responded with a quick nod. Boy this was awkward she thought to herself.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Bianca politely.

"Maybe later" Amelia replied, handing the women their drinks and a couple of menus.

Charlie and Bianca took the menus and sat down at a table. In the corner they noticed some rowdy looking men, not River boys though, these men were wearing suits. It looked like some kind of party. Amelia headed over to them confidently. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked as she cleared some of the pizza plates and glasses from the table. "That depends on what your offering" one of the men replied pulling her onto his knee. This took Amelia by surprise and she dropped a plate. "Get off me" she shouted as his grip tightened. "Don't be like that it's my birthday".

Charlie went into police mode "She asked you to leave her alone" she said firmly, as she approached the table. Bianca quickly followed. Angelo came out of the Kitchen Is there a problem here gentlemen?" he asked sharply. Amelia stood up from the mans lap and moved to stand behind Angelo. "Nothing mate just a misunderstanding" the guy replied smugly.

"It looked more like harassment to me" Charlie quickly interrupted. "I see" Angelo replied, before giving the men there marching orders. Amelia was a little shaken, "Thank you" she said looking at Charlie. "Just doing my job" replied Charlie shrugging it off.

Later that night it was closing time Amelia had finished wiping the tables, she was mopping the floor whilst Angelo cashed up. "Where did you say Brax had gone?" Angelo asked as he stuck his head up from his paperwork.

"Just sorting out something that came up" replied Amelia, "It was unavoidable…Why I wasn't that bad was I?" she asked curiously.

"No" he said quickly "You were great, I take it you have done this kind of thing before?"

"Yes my family have a restaurant in Italy, I got roped in most evenings, which reminds me did James put the rubbish out" she said as she went in the kitchen to check.

Obviously not, as there was a big bag of rubbish in the doorway. Amelia picked it up and carried it to the bins outside, which was a task in itself, as the bag was nearly as big as her. As Amelia tossed the bag into the large dumpster she heard shuffling coming from the shadows.

Suddenly appeared a man in a suit, it was the sleaze from earlier. Amelia was worried, she quickly searched around the car par for a face or someone in the distance, but there was No-one around. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster and louder. "Have you forgotten something?" she asked trying not to show her fear.

"No but I think you did" the man replied, taking her by the waist and pushing her towards the wall. Amelia could hear her racing heart by this time. The man must have been twice her size, he had her pinned to the wall with one hand over her mouth, she tried to kick herself free but her small frame was no match for this, what seemed like a giant compared to her.

Just then a miracle happened she heard a familiar voice coming up the beach; it was Heath and a few of the other boys. Amelia knew they would walk straight past if they didn't know she was there and needed help. She had to do something and fast, so she opened her mouth and bit hard on the guy's hand. He let out a silent scream then hit her hard across her face, almost knocking her out. Amelia fell to the floor with a bang, the guy had fallen with her, he was now on top of her "You bitch you'll pay for that" he spat as he ripped open her shirt, Amelia let out a scream. In his temper the man had forgotten to cover her mouth "Get off me….Help me please!" she screamed

It all happened within seconds, as Heath and the boys ran over and pulled the man off her. Heath punched him, and then turned his attention to Amelia. The other boys continued hitting the guy.

Amelia was shaking her top was almost ripped off. This was her first time alone in Summer Bay and look what happened. Heath took off his jacket and wrapped it around her; he pulled her to her feet holding her tightly. "Ssshhh its ok, I've got you" he said as he helped her back into Angelos.

Angelo shot up as he heard the doors bang open; he was oblivious to what had just happened. "Get her some scotch" ordered Heath as he sat Amelia on a chair. "I'm alright" cried Amelia as she tried to reassure herself. Heath looked at her face. "Shit, you're bleeding" he exclaimed as he wiped her face with a napkin. Angelo rushed over with the first aid kit. "You should tell the police" said Angelo as he opened it up and got out a steriwipe. The wipe stung like knives on Ambers lip and eye, "Its ok we have sorted it" replied Heath handing Amber the scotch. Angelo wondered exactly what Heath meant when he said he had sorted it but he didn't wanna ask any questions so he left it.

A loud bang almost made Amelia shoot out of her seat, it was Brax…he rushed over to her. "What the hell happened?" he yelled as he knelt beside his bloody and fragile wife. "A few guys were in here earlier, one of them grabbed her so I threw them out, he must have been waiting for her outside" explained Angelo.

"We heard her screaming on the beach, he was on top of her when we got there, I gave her my jacket" Heath suggested, Brax took the hint and opened it up a little, it was just enough to see the rip, Amelia put her hand up to hide the rip, that's when Brax then noticed the bruises round her wrists. He gently put his hand up to her face "Baby did he" Brax asked softly. Amelia shook her head then burst into tears, almost as though she had just woken up, Brax grabbed her in his arms tightly.

"We should tell the police" suggested Angelo. Suddenly two of the guys Heath was with came in. Amelia almost jumped out of her seat yet again.

"Where is he" asked Brax angrily

"In the Ute" replied one of the men.

Brax stood up, and looked at Heath "Take her home" he demanded. "Don't bother calling the police, I'll deal with it" he said to Angelo as he followed the men outside. Heath helped Amelia to her feet, before leading her outside and taking her home.

**Ok so in my version, Brax has already brought a share in Angelo's, just in case you were wondering :p. Also I wanted a bit of Drama to kick start Amelia's friendship with Charlie. Hope you are still enjoying it. Thank you, for adding me to your alerts/favourites lists and also for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Because the more reviews I get the more chapters I will add xxx**


	4. New Job

Later that night at the Braxton house Amelia was sat in her silk slip and dressing gown, waiting for Brax to come home. She got up and looked out of the window when she heard a car pulling up outside, it was Brax.

Heath was sat in the chair next to where Amelia had been sat, watching the TV. Amelia took a deep breath as she watched Brax come through the door "That's him taken care of" Brax sighed as he opened the fridge and took out a beer.

Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck; she noticed the red cuts on his knuckles but didn't make anything of it. It wasn't the first time he has come home like it. Part of the River Boy scene I'm afraid. Brax put his beer down and grabbed her small waist with both hands. Amelia responded to his advances by kissing him suggestively. Heath looked up from the telly and noticed the intensity. "I'll watch the rest of this in my room" he said as he hurried past them.

Neither Brax nor Amelia, noticed him leave the room, they were too lost in each other. The kiss started to get more passionate. Brax picked her up effortlessly and put her up on the kitchen work top. As Brax pulled her towards him, Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist, both of them ripping at each others clothes.

The next morning seemed to come so quickly. Amelia woke up in Brax' arms, wearing his shirt. She looked at him sleeping. God she loved him so much, he was her everything, they had been through so much and yet they were solid. Amelia quietly slid out of bed trying not to wake him.

After her shower she slipped into her navy blue work uniform. As Amelia put on the top a small blue box fell out of the pocket. Amelia smiled as she opened it. Inside the box was white gold watch fob, to pin to her brand new uniform. Amelia turned the watch over and on the back it was inscribed with _Blood and Sand_. Amelia shook her head with a smile, before attaching the fob to her uniform. As Amelia attached the fob to the pocket of her top, she checked the time, and it was 6.45. She quickly grabbed her shoes and keys and headed out of the door.

Amelia felt really nervous, as she arrived at the hospital. She was working with Dr Sid Walker for the day. As Amelia slowly approached the reception desk she noticed Dr Walker talking to a nurse in the corridor. As he looked up he saw Amelia and walked over to her. "Good Morning, I take it you're my new nurse?" Sid said cheerfully. Amelia replied with a nod.

"It's Amelia isn't it…Amelia…Braxton?" Sid wasn't as cheerful as he read the paperwork attached to the clipboard he was holding. "Are you any relation to Heath Braxton?" Sid wondered curiously. "Yeah, I'm married to his brother" Amelia was a little annoyed by all the questions. "So you're involved with the River Boys?" Sid's curiosity had driven Amelia to snap "Look when I applied for the nurse position, I didn't realize I needed to state the fact I was married to a River Boy in my CV" Amelia paused for a moment waiting for Sid to answer, but he couldn't speak. "I'm sorry but unless you can see me as Amelia and not the wife of a River Boy then I might as well leave, because I'm just wasting my time being here" Amelia finally finished her rant. Sid was still stunned by the feistiness of this young woman.

Sid simply handed Amelia the folders he was holding and pointed her in the direction of her first Patient a MR PAUL FRASER.

Sid had briefly filled her in on the situation before she entered the room. Apparently he had been brought in early hours this morning by one of his mates who had found him. Mr Fraser had been beaten up.

As Amelia entered the room a sick feeling came over her. It was the man from last night. All of a sudden she felt weak and flushed, Amelia knew she had to do her job or people would ask questions, and then they would know Brax had done this to him. She found the strength from somewhere and did what she had to. To her surprise the man didn't say a word to her. He probably felt ashamed of himself, Amelia thought quietly as she cleaned the cuts on his face. The police came to question Mr Fraser whilst Amelia was in the room. He told them he had been mugged whilst walking home. There were no witnesses or CCTV footage; he was given a lecture by one of the police officers about safety in numbers etc. When Amelia had finished she couldn't get out of the room quick enough.

Amelia's next few jobs were pretty straight forward, taking obs, giving a tetanus shot, taking blood samples, she even managed a few stitches. Dr Walker was very impressed with her work. "I must admit I didn't hold out much hope for you when I realised who you were, but I have to say you are an amazing nurse" he complimented as he gathered another arm full of patient files "Thanks" she giggled slightly embarrassed.

It had been a few weeks since the attack; Amelia had settled into her new job nicely and had even made a few friends with the locals. She seemed to get on with Charlie and Bianca the best. Although Amelia was still a little uneasy around Charlie, with her being a cop, and Amelia knowing the sort of thing Brax got up to. But she enjoyed her company none the less, and both the girls enjoyed running which was fantastic as Amelia shared her house with a load of surfers.

One morning Amelia and Charlie decided to go for a run, it was Amelia's first day off in ages and she was desperate to get her running shoes on.

Amelia had woke up that morning feeling sick, so she decided to skip breakfast. She met up with Charlie on the beach.

After a good run the girls decided they needed a drink. so they went into the surf club to get a juice. Amelia had started to feel worse; she had a sudden rush to her head and went dizzy. As the room started to spin Amelia felt her legs collapse from under her. As she fell, she felt some one catch her; she could hear a muffled voice. "Amelia come on love, lets get you sat down" the voice said, it was John Palmer.

"Daryl's upstairs Xavier go and get him" John said as he passed Amelia some water. "It's fine really" she replied as she could feel her senses coming back.

Brax came rushing down stairs. "Is everything ok" he exclaimed.

"She just collapsed" Charlie informed him, she was very concerned about her friend. "Perhaps she needs to see a Dr" said John.

"I'm fine really, I haven't eaten this morning, I just need a lie down" Amelia tried to reassure Brax she was ok.

Brax didn't take no for an answer he took her straight to the hospital, Sid did some tests and they both waited for the results.

"Amelia, do you want to follow me?" Sid announced as he took them into his office. "What is it" Brax asked anxiously as they sat down opposite Sid.

"Ok so as you know we have done some tests, and they have come back clear which is good" Sid explained as Brax blew out a sigh of relief.

"However there was one test did show something" as Sid spoke Brax's face went from being relieved to utter confusion. Sid then turned to face Amelia, who by this point looked terrified. "Amelia our tests result show you are in fact, pregnant" Sid said cheerfully, but he soon regretted it as he saw Amelia and Brax's expressions.

_**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it. As always please R&R. **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Why is Brax angry about Amelia's Pregnancy?**_

_**Casey has his eye on a local girl. Can Amelia help him sweep this young girl off her feet?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia followed Brax through the car park "Babe stop" she yelled after him. "Daryl wait" she gasped as she finally caught up with him grabbing his arm. Brax turned round "How could you be so stupid?" he spat angrily.

"Me, I might have known this would be might fault. Well in case you haven't noticed, it takes two people to make a baby!" Amelia yelled. She knew Brax wouldn't be happy about the pregnancy. But she had no idea he would react this badly.

The car journey home was in silence. As they finally arrived home Brax got out of the car and slammed the door. Amelia followed him. "Aren't we at least going to discuss this" she questioned as she followed Brax into the house. Brax turned sharply "Nah, there's nothing to discuss…There is no way in hell you are keeping this baby" he yelled before heading over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "What, so that's it I don't get a say in it?" Amelia cried, she could feel the tear's building in her eyes. Amelia had no intention letting her husband see her cry so she hurried into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Brax and Amelia had hardly spoken to each other for nearly two days. Casey and Heath were starting to worry; this was the longest they had gone without talking.

Heath decided to confront his brother about it while they went for a surf. "So what's going on between you and Amelia" Heath asked cautiously.

"It's complicated" Brax replied sharply.

"When isn't it" Heath realised he had said this out loud, when he noticed the glare Brax threw him. "Look it can't be that bad, why you don't just talk about it, its kinda hard living in the same house as you guys at the minute" he continued not knowing how Brax would react.

"She's pregnant" Brax blurted out.

"What and it's not your kid?" Heath replied sarcastically.

"That's not funny course it's my kid" Brax replied.

"So…what's the problem" Heath said slightly confused.

"Can you not remember last time?" Brax snapped.

Heath thought back and realised what he meant. Last time Amelia was pregnant, things went bad.

"Brax you need to talk to her" Heath continued, he didn't realise Amelia was standing behind them at this point.

"What so you can talk to your brother about this, but not me, you're pathetic" Amelia shouted as she turned to walk away, she would have loved to have said more but she could feel her stomach turning…Damn morning sickness she thought as she hurried into Angelo's and headed straight for the toilets. Brax wasn't far behind her; he came in just as she was coming out of the toilet. She was wiping her mouth.

"Baby I'm sorry" Brax said taking hold of her arm, Amelia brushed it off her. "Sorry for what? Ignoring me for the last two days. Brax this is stupid we need to sort it out" Amelia sharply replied.

"I haven't changed my mind" Brax said "I can't go through that again".

"What and you think it was easy for me" Amelia spat angrily

"You were in a coma, you weren't there" Brax argued.

"Oh so what, it wasn't as hard for me" She shouted as she could feel her eyes filling with tears, how could he even say that. "I carried him for 7 months Brax, he grew in here" she cried as she held her stomach. "He went from here to the ground. I never got to hold him or touch him, so don't you dare tell me it wasn't hard for me" Amelia cried. Brax's eyes started to tear up, he felt her pain. "Look, I know we didn't plan this but I am telling you now, I AM having this baby, with or without you, it's your choice" she said as she pulled herself together and stormed out of Angelo's. Brax just stood there thinking about what Amelia had said.

_**Ok so that was a little intense. Please R & R I love to hear what you think. **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Brax let her do it alone?**_

_**Amelia has an accident, will she lose the baby?**_


	6. Bad memories

_**This chapter is a little different to my others. There will a flash back part in it, which I will write in italic to make it easier to understand. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it **_

Brax had spent the last hour sat a table in Angelo's, staring at the same glass of whiskey. Amelia's words were going round and round in his head. As he leant back in the chair he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, casting his mind back to two years ago. Back to what should have been the happiest few months of his life.

_Brax and Amelia had arrived back from their appointment at the hospital. As they walked into the Braxton house they were greeted by a very anxious, Cheryl and Heath. "Well?" Cheryl grinned curiously. Amelia and Brax smiled at each other before revealing the news both Heath and Cheryl were waiting for. "It's a boy" Brax beamed._

"_Awesome" replied Heath "Mum, you owe me $20" he smirked looking towards his mum. _

_ The next morning Amelia had woken early and started painting the spare room. She was painting it cream; this room was going to be the baby's room. Brax woke and realised his wife wasn't lying next to him. As he walked into the spare room he couldn't help smiling at Amelia, she was on her tip-toes trying to reach the top of the wall near the ceiling. Amelia was wearing a pair of denim shorts and one of Brax's old white shirts, with a pink vest top underneath. _

_As Brax walked into the room the floor board creaked causing Amelia to turn round. Brax looked at her face and laughed. Amelia had somehow managed to get paint on the end of her nose and on her forehead. "What?" Amelia giggled, not realising what Brax was laughing at. Brax didn't speak, he just took Amelia in his arms and kissed her lips, pushing his nose against hers. As Brax gently pulled away, it was then Amelia realised what he had been laughing at. Brax had now got paint on the end of his nose. "You idiot" she giggled, before picking up the paint tray and roller and carrying on with her painting._

_As Brax picked up a paint brush he noticed Amelia frowning "Are you ok Babe?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice. When Amelia turned to face Brax she felt a stabbing pain go through her stomach. It was so painful it made her grab her baby bump instinctively; as she put her arms around her torso she dropped the paint tray. "MILLS" Brax yelled as he rushed to catch her._

_It seemed like they had been waiting a lifetime at the hospital. Both Brax and Amelia were relieved to see a doctor enter the little room. Amelia was sat on a bed, Brax was sat next to her holding her hand, his grip tightened as the doctor spoke. _

"_Ok so we have done some tests. And although we know the baby is alright, there is something we are concerned about. Something, which we didn't pick up in your ultrasound yesterday. Amelia you have a condition called Placenta Previa" the doctor explained calmly. Brax and Amelia both looked confused; neither of them knew what this condition was. "What is that?" Amelia asked curiously, as she rested her hand on the top of her bump. _

"_Placenta Previa as a condition, where the placenta is completely covering the cervix. This means it's impossible for the baby to be born naturally. When the time comes you will need a c-section" Brax looked horrified at the doctor's explanation _

"_So what happens now" Brax asked nervously. _

"_Amelia will need full bed rest until the end of her pregnancy, this will help prevent haemorrhaging" Amelia now shared the same horrified look as Brax. She couldn't imagine being stuck in bed "Isn't there anything else we can do?" Amelia questioned desperately. "I'm afraid not, Mrs Braxton. Your condition carries a number of potentially life threatening risks" the doctor replied sympathetically._

_Amelia had been resting into bed for almost 6 weeks and it was driving her crazy. Brax stayed with her when he could and Cheryl and Heath took turns to keep her company, but Amelia hated not being able to do anything. She had read every single Magazine Brax had brought her at least 3 times._

_Later that night Heath had suggested he and Brax went hunting. Brax was reluctant at first, but Amelia managed to change his mind. She would be grateful for the peace. She had grown tired of Brax's fussing. Although she thought it was extremely sweet she couldn't help thinking how annoying it was getting. "I won't be to late back Baby" Brax said as he bent down and kissed Amelia's lips gently. "Just get outta here already" she teased "I'll be fine". Brax gave her one last kiss before leaving with Heath._

_Amelia watched a film, before drifting off to sleep. Brax had somehow managed to put Amelia to the back of his mind for a couple of hours. He was actually starting to enjoy himself. _

_Amelia woke suddenly from a bad dream, as she shot up in bed and looked around her she realised Brax hadn't come home yet. She carefully got out if bed and waddled into the Kitchen to get herself a drink. As Amelia reached into the fridge to get some juice, she felt a trickle between her legs. She looked down and was horrified to see the blood drip on the floor. Before Amelia had chance to reach for her phone and call Brax, she collapsed in a heap on the floor. She was unconscious._

_It was almost midnight when Brax and Heath got home. Brax went straight into the bedroom. As he turned on the light he was a little curious as to why Amelia wasn't asleep in bed. _

_Heath headed straight for the kitchen, he was starving. He hurried through the lounge heading straight for the fridge. As he got closer to the kitchen counter it was than he saw her. Amelia was laid on the floor in a pool of blood. "BRAX, BRAX GET IN HERE!" Heath yelled frantically. Brax ran through the house and towards his brother. As he looked down he saw her. Brax ran round the other side of the counter and scooped Amelia up into his arms "Baby, Amelia, Baby can you here me" Brax cried frantically as he shook Amelia hoping she would wake up. "Heath call and ambulance" Brax demanded as he continued to hold Amelia "Stay with me, baby" he whispered, as he prayed for her to be ok. _

_It was a long ride to the hospital. Brax held Amelia's hand in the back of the ambulance all the way there. He watched helplessly as the paramedics frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Brax didn't even have time to think, as soon as they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics opened the ambulance doors and Amelia was rushed off to the operating theatre. _

_Heath arrived shortly after and waited with Brax until the doctor finally gave him the news. "How is she?" Brax exclaimed as he shot out of his seat when he saw the doctor approach. _

"_Mr Braxton, I'm afraid your wife has lost a lot of blood. We have managed to stop the bleeding and stabilize her. But she will need a blood transfusion" the doctor explained dryly. _

"_And the baby?" Heath questioned. _

_The doctor's expression had changed "I'm very sorry, I'm afraid there was nothing we could do. The baby was still born" Heath threw his hands behind his head in despair. He was devastated, not only for the loss of his nephew, but for his brother. Not only had he lost his baby. The woman he loved was fighting for her life. And none of them knew if she was going to make it._

**Back to the present**

Brax's memory was interrupted by the sound of a chair pulling out. As Brax opened his eyes he saw Heath, who was now sat beside him. Heath had poured himself a drink. "6 weeks and 3 days she was in a coma for, after we lost Blaydon. I don't know if I could handle that again Heath" Brax said grimly, before downing the glass of whiskey.

"I know mate, but no two pregnancies are the same. You really need to talk to her about this. She needs you now more than ever, she's probably just as scared as you are" Heath replied. Brax knew Heath was right. What was he thinking? He had to talk to Amelia and let her know that he was going to be there for her. And Brax knew exactly where to find her.

Amelia had agreed to help Irene and Leah decorate the diner for a surprise birthday party for Marilyn. When Brax arrived at the Diner he looked around to see if he could see Amelia, he spotted her up a ladder hanging a banner "Up abit" Irene suggested

"No, that's not level, try moving it down abit" Colleen argued. Amelia moved the banner up and then down slightly. "How about there?" she smiled, as she looked to see their reaction.

As Amelia turned to look down she lost her balance causing her to fall from the top of the ladder. "Oh my god, Amelia!" Irene cried as she rushed over.

Brax was already there helping Amelia to her feet. "I'm ok" she said suddenly, still in shock. "We should take you to the hospital, to get you checked out" Brax suggested concerned. "Brax I'm fine" she snapped. Brax replied sternly "I'm not arguing, you need to see a doctor, we make sure the baby's ok"

"You're pregnant" Colleen gasped. Amelia replied with a nod "Yeah"

"Oh my god love, you should have said something, I would never have asked you to climb that ladder" Irene apologized.

"It's ok Irene, it's not your fault" Amber reassured her, Brax helped her up and carried her out to the car.

_**So there you have it, now you know why Brax reacted the way he did. Please R & R and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will the baby be ok?**_

_**Who is it that Casey has his eye on, and can Amelia help him get her?**_


	7. Young love

Brax and Amelia waited anxiously at the hospital for Sid to do the ultrasound. He came in with a monitor.

Brax was holding Amelia's hand as Sid put the cold jelly on her stomach, this made her jump. Brax had Amelia's hand cupped inside his hands, and was holding it up near his mouth. Amelia could feel his lips moving "Please be ok" he was whispering, she gripped his hand tighter as they looked on the screen, looking at a tiny blob. Amelia could just about make out a head.

A sudden feeling of relief rushed over them both as they heard a strong wushing heartbeat. "Everything looks fine, I'd say you were about 10 weeks pregnant" Sid said as he wiped the jelly off Amelia's stomach. "Now you need to go home and rest for at least a few days. If you notice any bleeding or feel and pain then you need to come back and see me, judging by this though I think you were lucky." He added as he got up to leave the room. Brax looked happy to hear the news that the baby was ok, Amelia was relieved.

Brax dropped Amelia off at home before heading to Irene's house. To let Irene know everything was ok.

The next morning Brax had gone to Angelo's leaving his mum to look after Amelia.

As Amelia woke she could feel her stomach turning, she rushed into the bathroom, before heading into the kitchen. "What's all this?" Amelia yawned as she watched Cheryl plating up some bacon and eggs. "Brax told me I had to make sure you ate a proper breakfast" Cheryl explained. "He said coffee and a couple of biscuits don't count as breakfast" Cheryl finally added, before putting the plate in front of Amelia.

Amelia didn't have much of an appetite; she could feel her stomach turn every time she tried to eat some.

"But then what would he no, it's not like he's ever had to do it" Cheryl smiled as she moved the plate and put a cup of coffee in front of Amelia.

"Thank you" Amelia grinned

"As far as Daryl's concerned, you ate the eggs" Cheryl whispered, Amelia replied with a nod and a smile.

"Listen I've gotta go out, will you be ok?" Cheryl added. Amelia threw Cheryl a look.

"Yes, I'll be fine" She moaned.

After 2 hours alone Amelia was practically climbing the walls. She decided to go and see Brax at work.

Brax looked horrified as he watched Amelia approach him "What you are doing here? You're meant to be at home. How did you get here?" Brax questioned frantically.

"Relax, I brought the Ute" Amelia reassured him. "Besides I'm climbing the walls in there, and I figured resting at home or resting here. There isn't much difference it's all resting"

Brax nodded in agreement "I guess your right, but don't move ok?" he ordered. Amelia saluted "Yes, sir" she added sarcastically. Brax glared at her before heading into the kitchen. As Amelia looked up from the table she was now sat at, she saw Casey walking towards her. "Oh my god Casey thank god, please get me out of here, you're brother is doing my head in" Amelia laughed as she dragged Casey out of Angelo's and towards the beach. As they walked along the beach, Amelia couldn't help noticing the way Casey was looking at one of the local girls. As she looked up to see who had caught his eye, it was then she realised it was Ruby Buckton. Charlie's daughter.

"You like her don't you?" Amelia asked, getting straight to the point. Casey blushed. "Hey, it's OK to be nervous. Have you spoken to her yet?" Amelia and Casey were now sat on the sand.

"Nah" Casey replied turning his body to face Amelia. "I don't know what to say?"

Amelia couldn't help but giggle a little at Casey's bashfulness. "Well now's your chance" Amelia said as she nodded in the direction of Ruby, who was almost in front of them.

"Hey Amelia, Hi Casey" Ruby sung cheerfully. Amelia couldn't help noticing how Ruby blushed when she mentioned Casey's name. Neither Casey nor Ruby knew what to say next "Well I'd better go and grab some food, I'm starving" Ruby smiled politely before turning to walk away. Amelia couldn't believe Casey wasn't going to say anything to stop her, so she stepped in "Hey Ruby" Amelia shouted, making Ruby turn back round. "Me and Casey are going to Angelo's for pizza if you fancy it?" To Casey's relief Ruby nodded "Yeah ok, as long as I'm not interrupting" Ruby smiled as she walked up the sand next to Amelia.

As Amelia walked into Angelo's she could see Brax wasn't happy with her as soon as she saw him. "Where have you been?" He asked as he hurried over to her. "Just for some fresh air" Amelia smiled trying to calm Brax. "Well you could have told me?" Brax snapped. "If I had told you, would you have let me go?" Amelia questioned. Brax couldn't answer "No exactly, Baby I know you're only looking out for me, but I can't take it anymore, you're suffocating me Darryl" Amelia didn't realise she had raised her voice. She was however quite happy to see, that while she and Brax were arguing; Casey had taken Ruby over to a table. He was chatting quite confidently to her now.

"Who's the chick, sat with Casey?" Heath seemed to have appeared at the bar out of nowhere.

"That's Ruby, Charlie's daughter" Amelia replied still watching Casey.

"She's hot" Heath replied grinning at Casey and Ruby. Brax and Amelia shot each other a look.

"I might go over and introduce myself" Heath started to walk towards the table where Casey was sat. Before he could take another step Amelia grabbed his t-shirt.

"No you bloody well won't" She exclaimed as she pulled him backwards. "He really likes her, and this is the first time he has spoken to her" Amelia spat, Heath held both hands up to show he surrendered. Heath was not about to argue with this crazy pregnant lady. Amelia grinned to herself; she was pleased with her victory.

Amelia decided to leave Ruby and Casey to it; they seemed to be getting on so well, she didn't want to be the 3rd wheel. So she sat at the bar and kept Brax company.

Brax and Amelia were both amused by a gang of girls who were not so subtly making eyes at Heath. They all looked to be about 16. Amelia was laughing at Heath, who was lapping up all the attention. As she watched him she couldn't help but smile. He was like a big kid. Amelia noticed Heath's expression change as he saw someone walk through the door. As Amelia looked at Brax she noticed he too shared the same look. She curiously looked in the same direction as the boys, and there she was as bold as brass.

Standing in front of them was a blonde haired woman; she was wearing a short denim skirt and a see through mesh pink vest-top which was covering a white bikini top. Brax and Heath threw each other a look, as they watched Amelia approach the woman "Tegan" Amelia exclaimed…

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Just want to thank you for your reviews. And for adding me to your alerts and favourites lists. It means a lot to know people like my stories. **_

_**Just to let you know, in my fanfic Tegan and Brax were never together.**_

_**As always please R & R. Much love Nik x x **_

_**Coming up- **_

_**Tegan's return causes problems for one of the Braxton's but which one?**_

_**Charlie is offered a promotion at work, on the condition she brings down ALL the Braxton's, will she be able to do it?**_

_**Brax is jealous as Amelia spends time with Angelo!**_


	8. What are you doing here?

"Oh my god Tegan!" Amelia squealed as she threw her arms around the blond.

"Hello stranger" Tegan laughed as she looked over Amelia's shoulder towards and very uncomfortable looking Heath. Amelia released Tegan from her bear tight hug.

"So what's been happening with you" Amelia asked Tegan curiously.

"Nothing much, I have been seeing someone though" Tegan replied as she sat down beside Amelia at an empty table. "How about you?" she added, quickly changing the subject.

"Hey, don't you dare do that? You can't just tell me something like that then change the subject" Amelia exclaimed. Tegan laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Amelia and Tegan were the best of friends. Although they were complete opposites they were still extremely close.

"Who is he?" Amelia questioned eagerly.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you won't like it" Tegan replied taking a deep breath. "It's Jake Pirovic" She added, before looking around for a reaction. Amelia was stunned. Heath and Brax however both looked horrified.

"Jake…As in…Jake" Amelia stuttered.

Tegan nodded proudly "Yes" she replied happily.

"But, why Jake?" Amelia questioned curiously

"Why not" Tegan responded, her happy expression had now been replaced with a confused one.

"Because he's bad news Tegan?" Heath spoke finally, causing Amelia's attention to now focus on him. She was a little worried how Heath was going to take the news that his ex-girlfriend had now hooked up with a Rival gang leader. Amelia took a deep breath and winced as she waited for his reaction. She was surprised however when he just answered with a simple "Well it's your life, I just hope you know what you're doing?" Amelia sighed a breath of relief; she really didn't want Ruby to witness Heath having one of his explosives tantrums.

"So why are you here babe?" Amelia asked Tegan, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Just wanted to catch up with you guys, rumour has it, that you are expecting another baby Braxton?" Tegan beamed. Amelia smiled and nodded "Yeah, we are, speaking of which, I'll be back in a tic" Amelia rushed off in the direction of the toilet. Tegan, Brax and Heath didn't say a word to each other until Amelia came back. "God I hate this stage" Amelia sighed as she walked over to the table where Tegan was now sat.

"You should be used to it by now Mills, this is you're 3rd pregnancy after all" Tegan teased, she realised what she had said as soon as she saw Amelia's glare.

Tegan looked over to Brax and Heath. And noticed the confused look on Heath's face "Amelia's only been pregnant twice" Heath corrected. "Yeah, right…I know that" Tegan quickly agreed.

"How's Darcy" Amelia asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Yeah, she's good. She's growing up so quickly" Tegan smiled proudly "She has just started gymnastics and the coach says she is a natural"

"Aww that's great T. Listen why don't you pop over later, I'm sure Cheryl would love to see you again" Amelia smiled. Tegan agreed, after she had left Brax and Heath joined Amelia at the table.

"Why do you think she is really here?" Heath questioned curiously.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Jake" Amelia quickly replied as she rested her head on Brax's shoulder.

"Are you tired Mills?" Brax said softly, Amelia nodded "Ok let's get you home" he added as he helped Amelia up.

"What are we going to do about Tegan?" Heath panicked, Amelia just smiled at him.

"What we always do, wait for her to talk to us" she replied as she let Brax lead her out of the door and towards the Ute.

Amelia was exhausted she had already fallen asleep on the way home. Brax carefully carried Amelia inside and lay her down gently on their bed, before going into the lounge to talk to his mum. "So Heath tell me Tegan's back?" Cheryl questioned anxiously. Brax responded with a nod "Why do you think she's back this time?" Cheryl continued cautiously. She knew Tegan and Brax didn't see eye to eye, mainly because of the way Tegan took advantage of Amelia. Tegan would usually only come to Amelia if she needed to borrow money, or wanted to off load her problems. Thing is Tegan knew Amelia would never turn her away because of Darcy, and it wasn't because Tegan didn't care about Amelia, she loved her to bits. It's just that's the way Tegan was.

The next morning Amelia had agreed to go meet Angelo at the restaurant. She had promised to help him with the new menus. "So what about goats cheese" Amelia suggested. Angelo frowned "Inside ravioli?"

"Yes, it's very popular at the moment. You could add some roasted red peppers to it as well" Amelia smiled as she explained. "I'm not sure" Angelo argued. "Oh what this coming from a man who thought he would make his millions by serving tapas, one word Mr Rosetta…Dated" Amelia laughed cheekily. Angelo rolled his eyes and laughed too. Amelia loved discussing Italian food with someone who understood it.

It was such a big part of her childhood. Unfortunately the only thing the Braxton's understood about Italian food is how great a pepperoni pizza tastes. As the pair continued their discussion they had no idea they were being watched.

Suddenly out of no where Brax appeared "Hey, babe, how's it going?" he smiled as he planted a suggestive kiss on his wife's lips. Amelia blushed a little when she noticed how uncomfortable Angelo looked. "Good, I think we're about finished" She added quickly, before gathering the paper with notes and new recipes on. Brax threw Angelo a glare before heading towards the bar. As Amelia looked at her watch she realised she had somewhere else she needed to be. She made her excuses before finally heading towards the door.

Amelia walked slowly through the cemetery. She knew exactly where she was going. She had walked this route every Sunday without fail for the last 2 years. It was the first time she had come on a Wednesday though. Amelia had brought a big bunch of white roses with her; they were tied with a blue ribbon. As Amelia approached the teddy shaped grave-stone. It was there she noticed Tegan. Amelia slowly walked across the path and stood next to her. Tegan took Amelia's hand and held it tightly as she watched Amelia stare at the stone, written on it in big black letters was the words-

**Blaydon James Braxton**

**23rd May 2009**

**Born Asleep**

**Too Beautiful for Our World**

Amelia could feel the tears in her eyes as she knelt down and arranged the roses in the pot. Removing the ones she had brought on Sunday. Tegan gently knelt beside her friend and put her hand on Amelia's back comfortingly. "It still doesn't get any easier, you know" Amelia said as she looked at Tegan. Tegan nodded sympathetically "I can't even begin to imagine, what you went through" she replied regretfully. "I wish I could have been there for you more?"

"It's ok, I know you had a lot on with Kyle" Amelia reassured her, as she took Tegan's hand "What's going on honey?" Amelia asked softly.

Tegan paused a moment before answering "It's Darcy, Mills there's something I need to tell you?" Tegan said nervously, she took a deep breath before she began. "You know when everything kicked off with Kyle, it wasn't because he thought I was cheating on him" Amelia looked a little confused.

"It's because he found out he wasn't Darcy's dad…he did think I was having an affair, so he got Darce, DNA tested. And when the results came back, he realised he wasn't her dad. That's when all kicked off" Tegan continued to explain to a now extremely confused Amelia.

"Hang on, so if Kyle isn't Darcy's dad then who is?" Amber replied curiously.

"It's Heath…Heath's her dad" Amelia's jaw dropped and Tegan made the confession.

"You have to tell him" were the only words Amelia could manage. Tegan shook her head

"No, I can't, I wouldn't know where to start" she exclaimed.

"You can't keep this from him Tegan, he's got a right to know" Amelia replied, she was horrified Tegan had just announced this and expected her to keep quiet. How could she? Heath was her family. Of course she had to tell him the truth…didn't she?

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. So do you think Amelia should tell Heath the truth? I'd be interested to know what you think. As always please R & R. **_

_**Much love Nik x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Bianca, Charlie and Amelia go on a much need girl's night out!**_

_**Charlie discovers some interesting secrets when she studies Amelia Braxton's file, what are they?**_

_**Amelia and Brax are furious when Cheryl persuades Casey to drop out of school and start working with her, but why?**_


	9. Amelia's fury!

Charlie took a deep breath and a large mouthful of her coffee as she slowly opened the file marked- **Amelia Braxton. **She hated doing this, but it was the only way she was going to get the promotion she had dreamed of, since she was a kid.

She slowly turned the pages taking in the information. Inside the file there were speeding fine documents and a marriage certificate. Charlie was confused, why the hell was Amelia's marriage certificate in a police file. She quickly scanned the information on the certificate _**Darryl Sean Braxton and Ameliana Rosa Camanelli, Married at Wilson's Beach on 15**__**th**__** July 2002. **_

Charlie was distracted as she realised it was Brax and Amelia's 10th wedding Anniversary the following week. She shook her head as she read the documents again **Ameliana Camanelli. **Where had she heard that name before? **Camanelli, **Charlie thought over and over again. She knew she recognized the name but didn't have a clue where from. There wasn't much else in Amelia's record apart from the speeding fines. Charlie was relieved. She couldn't imagine having to arrest Amelia.

Meanwhile at the Braxton's house. Amelia had just got home from her night shift. It was 5 am. As she went into the kitchen, she was infuriated by the mess that had been left in the sink. Before she knew it she was up to her elbows in dirty dish water. She still didn't have a clue how that had happened, her plan was to come home from work and go straight to bed. Washing up and cleaning the kitchen didn't even come into her plans, but there she was scrubbing someone else's dishes. After she had finally finished she made herself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table enjoying the peace. Before she had chance to sip her tea, she saw Casey come out of his room dressed in an overall. Amelia stared at him with a confused expression on her face. "Er…Case what are you doing?" Amelia asked curiously.

"He's coming to work with me?" A voice interrupted before Casey even had chance to reply.

"What do you mean he is going with you? He's got school" Amelia questioned.

"No he hasn't" Cheryl said proudly,

Amelia was furious. "What are you talking about, he's doing his HSC" Amelia snapped

"Casey's decided he's done with school, he wants to come and work with his mum. Earn some cash, don't you Casey?" Cheryl replied looking at Casey.

Casey was too scared to speak; he could see Amelia's blood boil "Earn some cash! You mean earn you some cash!" Amelia spat angrily. She couldn't believe Cheryl had allowed him or probably persuaded him to do this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cheryl argued.

"You've got no right to pull him out of school" Amelia yelled

"I've got every right I'm his mother" Cheryl spat furiously. Before Amelia had chance to react, she was interrupted by a calming voice "What the hell is going on, it's like 6am?" It was Brax he had come to see what all the noise was about. "Case, why are you wearing those?" Brax asked as he turned his attention to Casey's clothes.

"He's going to work with your mum" Amelia snapped, Brax knew that tone. Amelia was annoyed.

"What, Case how can you go to work with mum? You've got school?" Brax was tired and confused.

"No he hasn't" His mum informed him. As Brax looked up he could see the fury in his wife's face.

"Casey's dropped out of school" Amelia practically shouted a Brax. She was so angry Cheryl could have let him make a decision like this. Amelia was pretty sure it was Cheryl behind it. The more she thought about it the angrier she got, before finally lashing out "Just because you haven't done anything decent with your life, doesn't mean you have to drag him down" Amelia spat angrily "Casey deserves better than some grotty fish co-op" she continued as she felt her blood pressure rise.

"Well if he wants to continue living under my roof then he will have to work, I can't have him sponging off me forever" Cheryl yelled.

"Why not it works for you?" Amelia replied, she too was now shouting "You've have been living off me and Darryl for years"

"Well I'm sorry but we don't all have rich daddies to bail us out" That was it Amelia launched herself at her mother-in-law. Brax caught her instinctively "Mills no, you're pregnant" he exclaimed, picking her up off the floor and carrying her outside to cool down. "Come on Baby, calm down" Brax said gently as he put his hands on the small of her waist pulling her into him. Amelia could feel her heart racing. She couldn't help thinking how lucky Cheryl was that she had been pregnant, Amelia could have quite happily have killed her. "I can't believe she is going to let him ruin his life like that, and there's nothing we can do about it" Amelia sighed as she finally relaxed into Brax's arms.

Brax drove Amelia to the motel room they rented out on a permanent basis. It was somewhere for the couple to go when they wanted to spend some time alone or in this case cool down. All the anger in Amelia's body had now turned into a different type of tension.

Brax had picked up on Amelia's mood the minute she started rubbing his leg in the car. As soon as Brax closed and locked the motel door, Amelia grabbed his shirt and pulled it upwards. Brax reached round and pulled it off over the back of his head. Amelia kissed him passionately as she started to undo his belt. Brax reached around Amelia's torso and unfastened the zip on her dress, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around him, as the dress fell to the floor. Brax carried Amelia over to the bed, before laying her down on it and continuing to kiss her passionately.

The best sex usually followed an argument. But the argument that led to this was normally an argument between Amelia and Brax, not Amelia and Cheryl.

Brax put his arm around Amelia and pulled her closer to him. He had a huge grin on his face. Amelia couldn't help but laugh at his school boy grin. "You're like a boy who has just lost his virginity" she giggled. "That's how it feels every time with you baby" Brax replied in a husky voice. Amelia let out a burst of laughter "You idiot" Before Brax could reply they he was interrupted by a buzzing of Amelia's phone. Amelia jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone out of her bag- _**Hey sweetie, Angelo's 7pm tonight, if you think you can handle it B x **_Amelia smiled cheekily as she turned back to her husband, who was now laid in bed with both his hands behind his head. The grey sheet was draped across his hips. Amelia crawled seductively up the bed towards him before being interrupted by yet another text message- _**You haven't told Heath have you? Please don't! love Te x x**_. Amelia wished she hadn't read this message. She had almost forgotten about her friend's recent confession. Now her head was mess again. Brax was concerned as he noticed Amelia's face drop "Everything ok Baby?" He asked curiously, sitting up so he was now sat level with her. Amelia shook her head before replying "Not really, Tegan told me something yesterday. Something that's pretty life changing and I don't know what to do about it" she explained gently. Brax frowned he wasn't sure what Amelia was trying to tell him. "What is it?" he replied softly grabbing Amelia's hand to stop her from picking her nails. "It's Darcy" Brax looked horrified "Is she sick" he responded quickly. "No, No it's nothing like that. It's about her dad" Amelia tried before being interrupted by Brax again. "Kyle?" Amelia nodded "Well Kyle's not her dad" she continued "Heath is" Brax didn't speak he just threw himself back onto the bed and put both hands over his face "Shit" he sighed.

_**Do you think Amelia did the right thing telling Brax? Please R & R. Much love Nik x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Brax and Amelia tell heath the truth?**_

_**Amelia is left red faced after her night out with the girls, who catches her in her underwear?**_

_**What secret does Charlie uncover that could cause some serious trouble for Amelia? **_


	10. Locked out

Amelia was just finishing the last few touches to her outfit, before looking in the mirror to apply her lipstick. She was wearing a black, figure hugging dress that rested midway between her hips and knees; it had a sweetheart neck line. Around the shoulders was lace which continued down the sleeves to her wrists. Amelia's hair was straight and hanging around her shoulders.

As Amelia looked down her body she couldn't help noticing her growing stomach. She ran her hand across it gently smiling to herself, before being interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Amelia quickly pulled on her red sling backs and grabbed her red clutch bag before opening the door. Standing in front of her was Charlie and Bianca. Bianca was wearing a green alter neck dress and Charlie was wearing a red floaty dress.

As the three of them walked into Angelo's, they were a little overwhelmed by the stares they were getting off the guys. "Would you like to join us ladies?" A smug looking guy called from a table of what looked to be surfies. "No, thank you boys, we are here on a girl's night?" Amelia replied confidently. As the girls approached the bar they were greeted by Angelo. "Evening ladies, what can I get for you?"

"Er…two glasses of white wine and an orange juice please" Amelia asked politely as she scanned the restaurant for Brax. "Darryl not in?" she questioned curiously.

"No, he's had to nip out, a bit of business he had to take care of apparently" Amelia was a bit confused by Angelo's response. Brax hadn't mentioned any kind of business deal to her. Charlie noticed the confused expression on Amelia's face "Everything ok" she asked as she took the two glasses of wine Angelo had poured and headed towards and empty table near the bar. "Yeah, fine, why wouldn't it be" Amelia replied as she picked up her juice and followed the girls.

The girls sat talking for a couple of hours before they noticed Brax, Heath and a few of the other River Boy's arrive. Amelia watched her friends curiously as Charlie and Bianca's expressions changed. She couldn't help wondering what they were both thinking. It was then Amelia noticed the glances Bianca and Heath were throwing at each other. Amelia's thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on her lips she wasn't expecting. "Oh hello" she smiled, it was Brax.

"Where have you been?" Amelia was quick to question her husband.

"Just been out with the boys" Brax replied defensively. Amelia knew he had been up to something so she decided not to question him further in front of a police officer. She just nodded and looked back at her friends, whose attention was now on her. "Did you want me to wait for you?" Brax asked curiously, breaking the silence.

Amelia's attention had now turned to the restaurant. The girls had been that deep in conversation they hadn't realised the restaurant was now empty, well apart from the River boys who were now sat at the bar helping themselves to bourbon and coke.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realise it was so late" Bianca stood up quickly "Liam's going to be worried sick" she exclaimed as she grabbed her belongings together.

"Did you want a ride home?" Amelia suggested. Both girls nodded. Brax and Amelia dropped Bianca and Charlie off, before returning to the motel. Brax and Amelia had been stopping there since the argument between Amelia and Cheryl a few days ago.

Amelia climbed into bed and snuggled up next to Brax before drifting off to sleep.

Amelia woke slowly the next morning; as she sat up she noticed a little note on Brax's pillow. _Gone to Angelo's, there's a surprise for you on the veranda. Love you x_.

Amelia grinned as she read the note and didn't hesitate as she headed out of the door and

on to the veranda. She smiled widely when she saw a little table with a rose on it. The table had been laid ready for breakfast. As Amelia walked closer to the table she noticed there was another note _**Breakfast's in the fridge**_ _**x **_as she turned round Amelia saw the door was closed. It had automatically locked itself

"No, No, No" she repeated as she tried to force the door handle, but it was locked tight. Amelia couldn't believe it, she was stood outside wearing a plum silk baby doll style top which was cut right down to just above her navel, it had black lace all around the plunging bust line, she was also wearing short plum shorts which were like hot pants. Why did this have to happen, Amelia thought to herself? Then it suddenly dawned on her maybe the front door was open.

Amelia climbed as gracefully as she could over the balcony and headed to the front door, unfortunately that was also locked. There was only one thing for it; she had to walk across the car park and to Angelo's.

Amelia held her head high as she marched over to the entrance.

Stood near the door were Casey, Xavier and Dex all staring at Amelia, who was heading towards them wearing not a lot. "Morning Casey" she beamed confidently. The boy's were stunned, as they watched her walk into Angelo's.

Amelia searched the restaurant frantically until she saw Brax, Heath and a few of the other river boys sat round a table next to the bar, drinking coffee. Heath almost choked on his drink when he saw her head over to Brax, who was sat at the head of the table.

"Keys" she demanded as she held her hand out in front of his face. Brax was smiling cheekily to himself. Heath and the other boys were grinning at this point as well. Brax handed her the keys without saying a word. Amelia turned on her heels and headed back towards the door, unaware of the men who were staring at her from behind with their heads cocked to one side.

"Back to your question Sam…Would you cheat on that?" Brax grinned pointing at he petite brunette. Amelia smiled to herself as she heard Brax's comment. Sam nodded in agreement "You're a lucky guy Brax" he smiled

"A very lucky guy" another River Boy interrupted, Brax nodded as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Bye Casey" Amelia said as she walked past Casey and his friends who were still stood in shock outside. "This has gotta be one of the best day's of my life" Xavier grinned goofily as she walked off towards the motel. Amelia walked past a few other people on the beach; they all looked at her gone out.

After Amelia finally got back to the motel she had breakfast and a shower. Amelia was now wearing a white maxi dress and gold thong sandals, and her hair was in a loose bun.

There was a knock at the door, it was Bianca. "Hey, I wondered if you fancied a coffee in the diner" she smiled.

"I'll get my bag" Amelia replied grabbing her bag off the table.

As they entered the diner Amelia noticed some of the river boys sat eating at one of the tables. "Nice to see you managed to put some clothes on" Heath grinned cheekily.

"Shame" one of the other guys commented.

"Liked what you saw did you Gordo?" Amelia asked with a cheeky smile on her face. She turned back to Bianca who looked very confused. "What was that all about?" Bianca asked curiously.

"I got locked out of the motel, in my undies" Amelia explained, Bianca laughed loudly when Amelia told her the rest of the story.

The girls decided to go for a walk on the beach. "So what's going on with you and Liam?" Amelia asked as she linked arms with her friend.

"I don't now, everything's so complicated with him at the minute" Bianca explained.

"What about Heath?" Amelia asked boldly.

"What about Heath?" Bianca snapped a little more than she intended.

"Oh come on I saw you last night, I've seen the way you look at him…can't say I blame you though, he's very easy on the eye" Amelia had shocked her friend with this comment.

"Mrs Braxton, shame on you" Bianca giggled.

"Hey…Bianca Scott, I'm a happily married woman thank you very much" Amelia replied in a mocking tone.

"That's good to know" a familiar voice said from behind them. As the girls looked round there was Brax stood in his Board shorts. He had just come out from the surf. Brax hugged Amelia with his wet body. "Darryl" she squealed, as she tried to get free from him. Bianca smiled as she watched the two of them fooling around.

One of the boys shouted Brax. "I'd better go, see you at home" he said as he kissed her lips. Amelia nodded as she went back to Bianca, and the pair walked along the rest of the beach putting the world to rights.

The girls had been chatting for hours; they decided to head for Angelo's for pizza. Brax was stood behind the bar serving some drinks to a couple of girls. They seemed to be enjoying Brax's attention. Brax looked up and beamed at his wife "Hello beautiful" he smiled. The girls looked a little put out. "I didn't think you were in tonight" Amelia asked curiously looking the two girls up and down.

"Angelo asked me to cover for a couple of hours, he should be back soon, I'll come and join you when I've finished" Brax explained, Amelia leant over the bar and planted a passionate kiss on her husband. The girls got the message. This made Bianca smile, god Amelia knew how to brand her man.

Amelia smiled as she watched the girls walk off; she felt such a sense of achievement. Brax also smiled to himself, he loved Amelia's jealous streak. During the time Bianca and Amelia were at Angelo's Liam had come in drunk and started an argument with Bianca; she had taken him back to Irene's.

Amelia was left on her own. She took her bag and sat at the bar, Brax was wiping down the sides and cashing up. Everyone had gone home; Amelia looked around the empty restaurant. As Brax looked up at his wife he noticed she was biting her bottom lip. Oh dear this meant one of two things either she was pissed off…or horney, he thought quietly to himself. Brax couldn't think of anything he had done to piss her off so she had to be horney. The realisation of this had made him smile. He casually swaggered to the side of the bar where she was sat, she looked smug. Amelia knew Brax had read her mind; she stood up and put her arms around his neck as he kissed her softly on the lips. "You wanna be careful my husband could walk in at any minute, and he's the jealous type" Amelia whispered seductively.

"Yeah, well I fancy my chances, I could take him on" Brax smiled as he lifted her around his waist and pressed her back against the bar. Amelia's long dress had gathered around her thighs, she had one hand gripping his neck, the other was on his face, and they kissed passionately. Amelia locked her legs around him firmly.

This was what their marriage had always been like. If Amelia and Brax had got in an argument at home the house would evacuate, not because of the falling out but because of the making up afterwards. Brax never went into great detail about his and Amelia's sex life but he made it quite clear they had christened every surface and room in the house.

Amelia was almost screaming in ecstasy, she daren't though in case anyone was near by and thought something was happening. Brax gently put her down after they had finished, and continued to cash up.

After he had finished cashing up, they locked up and walked to the Ute. Brax held Amelia tightly he could tell she was cold. Amelia was dressed for the day, not the cold night time air, as she got in the car she reached into the back and pulled out a black cropped frilly jacket; she had left it in there the night before.

Amelia shivered as she put it on. "So what were you and Bianca talking about?" Brax asked as he took his wife's hand. Shit that's cold he thought to himself before turning the heater on full. "Nothing much she was telling me about Liam…and Heath"

"Heath?" Brax repeated

"Yeah, come on are you telling me you haven't noticed the spark between them?" Amelia giggled

"Can't say I'd noticed" he replied watching the road. PFT, Amelia let out a blowing noise.

"Babe you know me, as long as we're ok I don't really give a shit about any body else" Amelia nodded she knew Brax was right; he had always been like that. She loved that about him, Amelia was his priority no matter what…well her and the baby now, she thought to herself as she used her free hand to rub her stomach. Brax noticed her doing this, he let go of her hand and put his on her stomach. "Well anybody else apart from this one" Brax quickly corrected himself as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"Have you spoken to heath about Tegan yet?" Amelia remembered her previous conversation she had had with the young mum.

"Nah" Brax replied quickly "The way things are with him at the minute, he's better off not knowing"

"Why, what's going on with Heath?" Brax's comment had concerned Amelia.

"Let's just say, he had been making enemies in the wrong places" Brax groaned, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

_Great _Amelia thought to herself, she didn't think it would be long before her and Brax were helping him out of trouble again.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with it but hey :p As usual please R & R**. **I really love to hear what you think. Much love Nik x x**

**Coming up-**

**A rival gang are less than happy about Amelia's friendship with Charlie!**

**A man from the past returns, but what secret is him Amelia keeping from Brax, and what will Brax do when he finds out? **


	11. Face from the past

It had been a couple of weeks since Amelia's argument with Cheryl. Amelia and Brax had moved back into the Braxton house. Her and Cheryl's argument had been forgotten, like they always were. Neither of the women held a grudge, they knew they had to stick together. They were already outnumbered.

Amelia woke suddenly, she could feel her stomach churning, and she ran straight past Heath into the bathroom and made a heaving noise. "You ok" he shouted through the closed door, she was to busy being sick to answer. The sickness lasted most of the morning. Brax had gone to work, Heath had gone for surf, and Cheryl had gone to get some groceries.

Amelia had just got out of the shower when she heard tyres screeching outside, she opened the curtain slightly, and watched as two men got out of a Ute. They dragged another man out; he was badly injured. As they approached the door Amelia slipped a Black silk dressing gown on over her underwear. Her hair was still wrapped tightly in her towel. She opened the door to let the men in.

"Brax is on his way" the taller one of the two men said has he struggled through the door, Amelia nodded as she ushered them through to the lounge

"Put him on there" she demanded as she moved some of Casey's school work off the cushions, before heading over to the cabinet and getting the first aid kit out. Amelia had already stared to clean the wounds on the man's face before Heath and Brax arrived, they were nothing to serious just a few cuts and bruises. He'd obviously got himself into a fight. Typical, on my bloody day off as well, Amelia thought silently to herself.

"What happened?" Heath exclaimed as he approached the beaten guy, who Amelia now recognised to be Mike.

"He was jumped by a couple of Jake's boys" explained the taller one (Jamie).

"Why?" Brax interrupted curiously, he knew Jake's gang wouldn't just jump a river boy for no reason.

"He slept with Hammer's girlfriend" the shorter and very quiet guy (Sam) answered.

"You idiot" Amelia muttered, realising she had made this comment out loud. Heath smirked to himself.

"So what are we gonna do?" Mike asked Brax

"What are we…Nah mate this isn't how it works, you got into this mess all by yourself, you need to figure it out" Brax replied angrily. Amber noticed the change in her husbands tone. "So who wants breakfast" she asked quickly trying to change the atmosphere, it worked immediately. Later Mike apologised to Brax.

xxxxxxxxx

That evening the Braxtons decided to have a BBQ, Amelia had managed to get out of her dressing gown by now, she was now wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a blue checked fitted shirt, which clung to her bump. Her hair was down and she had some of it pinned behind her ear with a flower.

Brax, Heath, Cheryl, Casey, Ruby and about 15 of the boys were all there, as they all partied and ate, a car pulled up it was Gordo. He had someone with him. As the man stepped out of the car Amelia recognised him instantly, she had a sick feeling in her stomach and this time it wasn't because she was pregnant.

Brax and the other boys were pleased to see him. "Brodie, when did you get out?" asked Heath as he gave him a manly handshake/hug. Brax did the same. Brodie walked towards Amelia who was stood by the crates of beer. "Hello beautiful" he smiled. Amelia could feel her skin crawl; she jumped at the feel of a supportive arm around her. "Did Brax tell you his news?" the voice bellowed over the loud music, it was Cheryl. Brodie shook his head "Nah, what" he replied still staring at Amelia. Brax came and put his arm around his wife. This made Cheryl step away happily. She knew exactly why Amelia felt so terrible. "She's pregnant" Brax beamed proudly. Brodie's face dropped, before he realised he needed to say something "Congratulations Man" he forced quickly. Amelia didn't trust Brodie one bit, and she had her reasons.

xxxxxxxx

The next few days made Amelia cringe, she hated that Brodie was around so much; Brax treated him like a brother, if only he knew what Brodie had done. Amelia knew she couldn't tell Brax the truth. She had no intention on visiting him in jail for the next 30 years.

Amelia hated beach parties, the police always turned up and things got messy but she went along anyway, besides how could she not. She was married to the leader of the River Boys it was in her job description. Along with a number of other unmentionable and nearly always illegal tasks, but Amelia didn't mind she loved Brax. It was as simple as that.

Casey had brought Ruby along to the party; she looked a little uncomfortable around all the rowdy men so Amelia went to talk to her.

"Hi" she smiled as she approached Ruby.

"Hello" Ruby replied shyly.

"You'd better get used to this if you and Casey are in this for the long-term" Amelia smiled.

"They're crazy" Ruby replied looking around "How did you, get used to it?" she asked sweetly.

"Years of practice" Amelia giggled. Casey approached them

"Brax is looking for you" Casey yelled on approach. He put his arms around Ruby's waist. "Ok, oh and Casey, you shouldn't leave her by herself, these animals mite be family to us, but to everyone else they are just animals" Amelia winked at Ruby as she walked off. She was heading over to Brax when Brodie stopped her in her tracks. "So aren't you even going to say hello" He said grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone" she yelled as she snatched her arm away. Brodie was drunk, Brax came over to see what all the fuss was about "What's going on?" he asked looking at them both. "Nothing it's just a misunderstanding" Amelia explained quickly. Brodie laughed, "Is that what you call it. And I suppose sleeping with me was a misunderstanding as well was it" Brodie announced drunkenly to a stunned Brax

Brax stepped away from Amelia he looked gutted. "Brax" Amelia said softly with tears filling her eyes. Brax didn't speak he got in his car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax stormed into the house "Leave the door on the hinges will ya?" shouted Cheryl from the lounge. "Hey what's wrong" she continued when she saw the state of her son. Amelia and Heath pulled up outside in her car, it was a White Range Rover; they got out of the car and rushed into the house.

"Did you know she slept with Brodie" Brax yelled at his mum. Amelia was silent. Heath looked shocked; Amelia hadn't said anything to him on the drive home.

"What, is that what he told ya" asked Cheryl knowing full well it wasn't that simple. Amelia knew what Cheryl was about to reveal. "Cheryl, don't" she said softly.

"So, Brodie told you that they slept together! Did he also tell you she said no" Cheryl continued ignoring Amelia's warning.

"What?" Brax was confused.

"He was drunk and tried it on with her, she turned him down and he wouldn't take NO for an answer" Cheryl spat. Amelia had tears in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Brax asked his mum curiously.

"She walked in" Amelia finally spoke. She could feel her entire body shaking. Amelia could see the anger in Brax's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped furiously.

"We didn't want you to do something stupid besides he was on trial anyway, and your mum stopped him before he actually did anything" she explained. "Babe I'm sorry" Amelia sobbed. Brax put his arms around her. She could hear his heart racing as she put her head on his chest. He kissed her and stormed out into the night, with Heath close behind him. "Brax wait" she shouted as she started after him

"Let him go" said Cheryl grabbing Amelia's arm.

Amelia watched as Brax and Heath drove off into the night. She was worried what her husband would do when he caught up with Brody. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted, by a bubbling feeling in her belly. Amelia gasped with excitement "Are you alright?" Cheryl asked as she rushed over to Amelia. "Yeah, I just felt the baby move" Amelia exclaimed before grabbing Cheryl's hand and putting it on her stomach. Both women laughed as they felt the baby move for the second time.

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviews, its so encouraging to read your lovely words. Also thank you to those who have added me to your alerts and favourites. If you have been reading my story but haven't reviewed yet, please do. I would love to know what you think As always please R & R.**_

_**Much love Nikki xx**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**What will Brax do when he catches up with Brodie?**_

_**Amelia has to think fast when the police come knocking!**_


	12. Think fast

It was the longest night of Amelia's life. She wondered what Brax had done. Amelia lay quietly on the bed with her hand on her stomach willing him to come home safe. She must have nodded off because when she woke up Brax was laid next to her with his arm draped over her holding her stomach. Amelia turned over to face him; he was asleep, she kissed him on his cheek. Before slipping quietly out of bed. She put on a pair of jeans and blue jumper, casually scraping her back into a ponytail. Amelia quickly gathered the clothes that Brax had been wearing the night before. She headed quietly towards the kitchen. Picking up Heath's clothes along the way. As she got in the kitchen she quickly put the clothes in the washing machine and turned it on. At least now if they had done something the police couldn't find any evidence. Amelia made herself a coffee and waited patiently for the washing cycle to finish, before finally putting it into a plastic basket.

Amelia took the plastic basket of washing under her arm and backed out into the garden towards the washing line. As she looked up she noticed a police car pulling onto the drive, her heart skipped a beat, but she kept her posture and continued to hang the washing out.

Two police officers stepped out of the car, one she recognized very well and the other she had met a few times. "Officers" Amelia greeted them; Charlie looked very uncomfortable about the situation.

"Mrs Braxton" they both replied.

"Can I help you" asked Amelia curiously.

"We're here to speak to your husband" answered Charlie.

"He's asleep" Amelia quickly replied "Anything I can help with?"

"Brodie Jensen was bashed last night; his attacker left him at the hospital. We have a witness who says they saw Brax and Brodie arguing on the beach last night. We wanted to know if he was responsible" Charlie asked.

"I doubt it" Amelia responded quickly

"How can you be so sure?" Watson questioned her smugly.

"Daryl was here with me last night" Amelia explained continuing to put pegs on the washing.

"All night" Watson asked curiously.

Amelia nodded "Yeh, we'd had a disagreement after the incident at the beach, we ended up fighting, then eventually kissed and made up"

"And he couldn't have slipped out while you were asleep" interrupted Charlie cautiously.

"No offence, but when me and Daryl make up, neither of us tend to do any sleeping" Amelia answered smugly

Charlie nodded, she looked rather embarrassed. Both officers seemed satisfied with Amelia's statement. As they left Heath came outside "What did the pigs want?" he snarled.

"They wanted to know what happened last night. Heath what did happen?" Amelia replied turning to face him.

"Nothing" Heath replied coolly, "We couldn't find him"

Amelia looked stunned "Why what's happened?" Heath asked curiously.

"Brodie was bashed and dumped at the hospital last night" Amelia was confused, who could have done this?

"Looks like they saved us a job" Heath grinned as he headed back inside.

xxxxxxx

Heath was sat watching TV when Brax finally surfaced, he noticed Amelia had gone. "Heath, where's Mills?" he asked.

"She's gone for a swim" Heath replied not moving his eyes from the TV.

"Did she say when she'd get back" Brax added, Heath shook his head, and then he remembered his conversation with Amelia earlier that morning. "Hey Brax, turns out Brodie was bashed last night, the police have been to see us this morning" Heath explained, he was now facing his brother. "They spoke to Mill, she told them you were here all night, making up" Heath grinned like a school kid. Brax was a little annoyed that someone had beaten him to it with Brodie, but ah well at least Amelia covered for him. That meant she still loved him.

xxxxxxxxx

Amelia loved the ocean, there was something about it that made her forget everything, she could swim in it forever, as great as that idea sounded she knew she had to go back eventually. She was starting to get hungry well at least that was what she thought her grumbling stomach meant.

As Amelia headed back in she saw her husband approach. Brax couldn't help but stare with a smile as the beautiful brunette came in from her swim. Amelia's hair was dripping around her shoulders, and she was wearing a fuscia pink alter neck swim suit, which complimented her olive skin tone perfectly, it also clung to her- now quite obvious- baby bump. She looked up at him as she dried her with a towel. Amelia could see that cheeky look in Brax's eyes. "What?" she asked curiously

Amelia was trying so hard to be angry with him but she couldn't help it, as soon as she looked into his eyes she melted. Brax put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him; she reached up and hung her arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that" Brax smiled as he gave her a quick peck. "I don't doubt it" Amelia replied as she pulled him towards her for a proper kiss. She broke away to get her beach bag and towel off the sand, Brax kept hold of her hand, he looked towards the diner car park and noticed a silver Merc. Brax looked confused, he recognized the car immediately.

"What's wrong" Amelia asked quickly, as she noticed her husband's expression had changed. "Nothing" he replied as he put his arm around her.

_**I wonder who is watching Amelia, who do you think it could be? As always please R & R. Much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**A visit from Amelia's family causes mixed reactions from the Braxton's!**_

_**Heath finds out he is Darcy's dad!**_

_**A tragic accident leaves Amelia and her baby fighting for her life! But is it really an accident?**_


	13. Daddy's girl

Brax kept an eye out, and for the next few days he noticed the Silver Mercedes kept popping up where ever Amelia was. He wasn't sure what this meant but he knew it must be something bad.

Amelia had finished her shift at work and decided to meet the girls (Bianca and Charlie) at the diner for a bit of lunch. "Thought you would have preferred Angelos" said Charlie as she brought 3 coffees over to the table. "Nah, Brax is driving me crazy, constantly nagging me" Amelia replied as she took a sip, before letting out a deep sigh "AAAH proper coffee" she smiled. The girls both giggled "Is he that bad?" Bianca asked as she also took sip of her coffee "Put it this way, if Darryl had it his way I would go to bed and not move for the next 3 and ½ months"

Amelia's phoned beeped in her bag "That'll be him now" she sighed as she reached for it. The girls smiled as Colleen hurried over to the table "3 chicken salads" she shouted at them. There was a moment of silence as the girls tucked in "So what's new with you two" Amelia asked excitedly. "Nothing much" Charlie replied, she knew that was a lie but how could she tell her best friend that she was about to get a promotion if she could bring down the Braxtons. "I've got a date" squealed Bianca.

"Oh my god, who with" Amelia screeched excitedly

"Liam" Bianca Beamed

"It's about bloody time" Charlie teased, Amelia nodded in agreement.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about girl's stuff, before they headed to Angelo's. The girls were in deep conversation when they walked into the empty restaurant.

A man was stood by the bar with Brax, he had short silver hair he was wearing an expensive looking suit and designer Italian shoes. He was about the same height as Brax. Amelia's eyes fixated on him. Charlie and Bianca had their eyes somewhere else, stood in the corner were two men of the same height and build wearing the same suits as the old man, ones hair was short and the other was gelled spiky, all three of the men were wearing a diamond ring on their little fingers.

As the old man turn round Amelia couldn't control her excitement "Poppa" she screeched as she rushed towards him and threw her arms around him, he held her tightly, breathing in her smell, as he tensed his arms the girls were drawn to the size of them, he obviously worked out, for an old guy he wasn't bad.

Brax smiled, he knew Amelia had longed to see him since she fell pregnant. "My beautiful princess" he sighed "Let me look at you" he continued as he pulled her away from him, cupping her face with his hands. "I can see Darryl's been looking after you" he said approvingly glancing at Brax. "And what's this" he put his hands on her growing stomach; Amelia was wearing a Black Maxi dress, which emphasized her growing bump. "You're first grandchild" Amelia's smiled as she put her hands on her fathers lovingly.

"Why are you here poppa?" she asked stepping away curiously.

"To keep an eye on you" shouted a familiar voice from the corner. The men swaggered towards her, both of medium build. "Oh my god" Amelia screeched again "Vincent, Luca" Both men hugged her in turn. Vincent coughed "Aren't you going to introduce us" he said eagerly looking at Charlie "Yes, sorry" Amelia had forgotten herself in the excitement of seeing her family. "These are my friends Charlie and Bianca" she said pointing at the girls "Bianca Charlie these are my brothers Vincent and Luca, and this is my Poppa" she explained. The girls were pleased to meet Amelia's family but they couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable so they left.

Brax, Amelia's dad Vincent and Luca were sat around a table talking about the old times. Luca and Vincent noticed their dad giving them a suggestive nod towards Amelia.

"Amelia, so are you gonna show us around or what?" Vincent suggested,

"Sure I'll just get my bag, you coming Poppa" she said as she turned to her dad.

"No my love, I'm going to stay here and talk to Darryl" her dad replied sipping his whiskey. Amelia linked her arms through both of her brothers and headed towards the beach. Brax watched his wife leave and turned back to his father-in-law, whose presence had alarmed him, why was Amelia's Dad in the bay.

"What's the story?" he asked curiously waiting for a response. Amelia's dad handed him a cheque for $300,000. This made Brax feel sick instantly, he knew exactly what was coming next. Brax thought back to a story He had been told years ago by Amelia's dad, about how he first met Amelia's mum. Brax felt a pain in his chest, as he took the cheque from Amelia's dad "I trust you know what this means" the man said calmly, Brax nodded. He couldn't speak.

"And that's the summer bay tour" Amelia said as her and her brothers finished up on the beach, both men smiled at their sister. A guy approached them from the sea, it was Heath.

Heath didn't share Amelia's excitement to see the two men, he looked horrified, and he knew exactly why they had come. You see the thing is Amelia's family weren't regular visitors to the area. In fact they have only visited one time before this and that was almost 7 years ago. Their return could only mean one thing, Amelia's life was in danger, and it couldn't have come at a worse time, she was pregnant with his brother's baby.

Although Heath was worried he gave the brothers a hug. "Good to see you guys" he said as he put his board in the sand "You staying long" he asked curiously

"We're heading home tonight" Luca replied quickly

"You come on your own" Heath questioned

"No" replied Vincent "Dad's inside"

This made Heath even more nervous, what ever this was about had to be really bad if Amelia's dad was here as well.

Amelia was sad to see her family leave but she knew they couldn't linger, she understood more about their 'business'than they gave her credit for. Amelia's Dad liked to think Amelia was oblivious to her surroundings, so she kept it that way.

It was quiet after they had left the house, Brax was stood in the kitchen with Heath and Casey, and Amelia was in the shower. "So what's going on?" whispered Heath

"Why are they here?" Casey added nervously.

"We need to keep her safe" explained Brax quietly. Casey and Heath both understood what this meant; they had done it before when things got messy. Brax knew exactly what he was up against. He had once made a promise to Amelia's father that he would protect Amelia whatever it takes.

The house seemed empty when Amelia got up the next morning. She was a little disappointed she couldn't spend abit longer with her dad, she missed him so much.

Amelia decided to call Bianca and Charlie to see if they fancied a picnic on the beach. They were both more than happy to catch up with their friend. They were extremely eager to find out more about her family, they arranged to meet on the beach at 12pm.

"It was nice to meet a few members of your family yesterday" Charlie said as the girls tucked into a salad. "I can't believe they came all this way just for a flying visit" she continued curiously.

"My mum's sick" Amelia defended them quickly "My dad just wanted to get back to her" before Charlie got chance to reply they were interrupted. Amelia had seen Casey walking through the car park. She was a little angry because he was meant to be at school. "I'll be back in a sec" Amelia said as she rushed over to him. Charlie and Bianca laughed a little at Amelia's strange run. She finally caught up with Casey. "Case…Casey why aren't you at school?" She asked him.

"Free period" he replied shiftily. "Right" she nodded. Amelia was ready to give her schools important lecture but she was distracted by a very hard kick. Amelia grabbed her stomach. "You ok?" asked Casey, Amelia could see he was concerned.

"Yeah, the baby's kicking" she laughed as she grabbed his hand "Here feel" Amelia put his hand on her wriggling bump.

"Wow" Casey was amazed "That's quite a kick he's got there" Amelia laughed at Casey's assumption it was a boy.

Neither of them noticed the green car that was stalking them. It revved up its engine and drove towards them, picking up speed. Charlie however had noticed and was already running towards them "Amelia, Casey look out!" she shouted.

Brax had come outside to bring an order to a couple when he saw Charlie running towards Amelia and Casey. Amelia saw the car and shoved Casey out of the way. Leaving herself fully exposed to the speeding car. Brax had started running towards them by this point; he jumped the fence and continued towards them. Brax looked on in horror as he watched the car hit Amelia "AMELIA" he screamed.

Amelia rolled over the bonnet onto the windscreen and back down the side of the car, the speed of the car caused her to travel a few yards across the floor. It all happened so quickly.

Casey hadn't realised what had happened until he looked up and saw Amelia's lifeless body in the road. Charlie was by her side, she had one hand on her phone and the other on Amelia. "Ambulance please, outside the Pier Diner, Summer Bay. A woman's been hit by a car, she's unconscious but still breathing" Cried Charlie. Brax had arrived and was knelt beside Amelia he took hold of her hand. "Its ok baby, just hold on" he said.

Charlie was already on the phone to the police station, reporting the accident and giving them a vehicle registration, not that it was needed Brax already knew who had done this, and boy would he pay for it, but that can wait for now he decided. It seemed like hours before the ambulance arrived, but it was no more than a few minutes. The paramedic rushed towards them, Charlie followed. "Her name is Amelia Braxton, she's 31 years old and 29 weeks pregnant" Charlie filled in the Paramedic.

"What happened?" the paramedic responded.

"She was hit by a car" Charlie continued going into cop mode. Brax hadn't moved an inch; he was knelt beside his lifeless wife feeling pretty useless.

The doctor's wheeled Amelia's lifeless body down the corridor, Brax was right beside them, as they crashed through the door. Sid was waiting for them to arrive, there were a few nurses stood around "It's Amelia" Sid announced as he walked into rhesus. The nurses who had already finished their shifts went to get scrubbed up, she was one of them and she needed them. Charlie wasn't on duty, but she went to talk to Brax with another officer. "I know its bad timing but we need to ask you a few questions" Asked Charlie, Brax just nodded. "Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Am…Mrs Braxton" Brax just shook his head "Do you think I'd still be stood here if I did?" Charlie knew how much Amelia meant to Brax. Charlie decided to leave brax to wait in peace, besides it was abit insensitive asking questions when he wasn't sure if his wife and child were going to die.

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always please R & R. Muck love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Amelia and the baby be ok?**_

_**Who was in the car?**_

_**What exactly are Amelia's family involved in?**_


	14. Who did this?

Brax waited at the hospital. Although at the back of his mind he just wanted to go out and kill the guy that had done this. But he knew Amelia needed him more right now. Brax wanted to be there if any decisions needed to be made.

It was a long wait but Sid finally came out of the room wiping his hands. Brax shot up as did Heath and Casey, who had now joined him at the hospital. "Sid, how is she?" Brax asked urgently.

"She's stable, she has a fractured leg two broken ribs and a large amount of internal bleeding, we have managed to stop the bleeding…" Sid explained

"What about the baby?" Brax interrupted

"It's hard to say at this time I'm afraid. Our main priority is saving Amelia" Brax nodded in an understanding way. Sid hurried back into the room. Brax watched Sid disappear, before turning to Heath.

"Was it them?" Heath asked his brother nervously.

"Nah" Brax shook his head. "It was Jake Pirovic" he explained. Heath felt terrible but he couldn't help feeling relieved, this meant the men they were protecting Amelia from hadn't found her yet. "Are you joking?" Heath exclaimed.

"I wanna know why he was targeting her" Brax demanded. Heath took this as an order and went to see what he could find out from the other boys.

Brax stayed by Amelia's side all night, willing her to wake up. Sid listened in as Brax talked to her. He was wearing Amelia's wedding and engagement rings on his little finger. Brax took the diamond encrusted wedding ring and placed it back on Amelia's finger. "You remember what you said when I first put this ring on your finger. You said you'd love me forever and that you would never leave me. Well I kinda need to hold you to that" Brax was choking back the tears. Sid took a deep breath when he heard Brax's words.

"I need you to wake up now baby, the boys are running riot." Brax whispered softly, still fighting the tears, Sid smiled a little. "Truth is I'm lost without you Ameliana Braxton, I love you so much and I can't do this without you" Brax felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

Brax got his wish, as he looked up at her he saw her eyes flicker. "Baby" he whispered as he took her hand, he could feel her grip get tighter. "Hey, you" he said softly.

"Hey" Amelia replied roughly, she felt overwhelmed with aches and pains but she didn't care, she was alive and that's all that mattered…then she remembered and started to panic "The baby, Darryl is it ok?" Amelia whittled.

"Sid said he would do an ultrasound when you woke up" Brax replied as he touched her face. Sid had entered the room at this point and was shining a small light in Amelia's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sid asked as he took his pen out of his pocket and wrote on her notes.

"Like I have been hit by a car" Amelia replied forcing a smile. Brax laughed a little shaking his head.

They waited patiently for Sid to bring the monitor into the room, as he sat beside the bed he put the jelly on her stomach "There are no guarantees in medicine, but if we can find a heartbeat then this baby should be ok" he reassured them.

It seemed like forever, and then they heard it, a fast regular and more importantly strong heartbeat. Amelia felt a sudden rush of emotion as she heard it. Brax kissed her head. "Thank god" they both whispered, crying happy tears.

xxxxxxxxx

Amelia was finally given the all clear after a few more days. She was glad to be allowed to go home. Amelia couldn't wait to get in her own bed again. When they arrived home they saw Heath and few boys standing on the drive way. Brax helped Amelia into the house and on the sofa, she had her leg in a cast and crutches, she felt stupid and hated being so vulnerable. Brax went back outside to his brother

"So what's the story?" asked Brax.

"It was definitely one of Jake's boys driving the car" Heath explained.

"I already know that, what I wanna know is why they hit her in the first place?" He argued.

"Apparently Jake's been arrested, he's in the slammer, they thought Mill dobbed him in to Charlie" Heath continued.

"So, do they know who did?" Brax spat.

"Yes a couple of his own boys turned snitch" Heath replied.

Brax was furious, his wife was his world, the very reason he breathed and someone deliberately tried to hurt her, because of a disloyalty in his own gang. This man was dead. Even though his anger boiled up inside him he couldn't help but feel relieved it wasn't anybody who her dad had warned him about. "What do you want to do about it" said Heath regaining his brother's full attention.

"Nothing" answered a calming voice replied from behind them, it was Amelia, standing there on her crutches. Heath looked confused.

"You leave it alone, we know why they did it" she suggested.

"Nah, that's not an option" replied Brax.

"So what, payback after payback, then what, I get hurt again, or maybe next time it'll be Casey or your mum, please Brax think about it. I'm fine the baby's fine. And right now I need you on this side of jail" Amelia protested stubbornly.

Damn she always made sense, Brax wished he didn't agree with her but he had no choice. Amelia was right no good could come of payback and he knew it. If he acted on this and got caught, he would end up in jail and Amelia would be left unprotected. Brax walked over to Amelia and kissed her, looping his arm around her and picking her up off the floor. Amelia squealed a little before kissing him.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. After all the upset in Home and Away this week, I am now more determined than ever to finish this so I can start on my Chax sequel **_

_**As always please R & R**_

_**Lotsa love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Heath finds out about Darcy!**_

_**Charlie starts snooping around in Amelia's past and makes a shocking discovery!**_

_**A storm is coming!**_


	15. Little secrets

Charlie sat at her desk and took a sip of her coffee. She took a deep breath before opening the file marked Ameliana Braxton, for the second time this week. Charlie knew there had to be a reason for someone to just run her down. She turned the pages slowly and scanned each one hoping to pick up anything she had missed.

Charlie was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door. "Come in" she shouted politely. As the door opened, PC Watson came through it. Charlie noticed she was carrying some paper in her hand; she seemed very excited about them. "What's that" Charlie smiled curiously. "These are the documents I have been waiting for, they are from the registry office" Watson explained excitedly. Charlie looked confused.

Watson carefully put the documents on the table. The first one Charlie read was a marriage certificate. "I've already seen this, it's in her file" Charlie said. Watson put the second document in front of her. This one was a birth certificate **_Blaydon James Braxton. _**Charlie felt a lump in her throat when she read this. She remembered the heartbreaking story Amelia had told her. "Yes I know about Blaydon" Charlie exclaimed.

Watson smiled "I know you knew about those two, but I saved the interesting one until last" Charlie's eyes widened as Watson put the final document on the table "I got this one from the hospital" Watson explained. Charlie picked up the document and read it a couple of times before it actually sunk in.

**_Pregnancy Records- 3/02/1994_**

**_Name- Ameliana Camanelli _**

**_Date of Birth- 21/01/1980_**

**_Expected due date- 25/11/1994_**

**_Baby delivered- 12/11/1994_**

**_Baby sex- Boy_**

Charlie couldn't believe what she was reading Amelia had a baby when she was 14.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Heath couldn't help but laugh a little as Amelia approached him. She was trying to walk with her crutches. Heath was stood waiting for her at National Park. "Oh yeah, that's it you just stand there and laugh" Amelia snapped, she was a little annoyed Heath had called her.

"Sorry" Heath apologized still smiling a little "Here let me help you" he said taking hold of her arm.

"So what's the big emergency?" Amelia questioned curiously.

Heath took her arm and helped her into the trees. Waiting for them was Mike, on the floor Amelia noticed a lifeless Angelo. "Oh my god" she cried as she knelt beside him, instinctively checking for a pulse. "He was snooping" Mike informed her smugly.

"Who did it?" Amelia snapped angrily. Mike just casually pointed at Heath.

"Oh my god Heath you are such an idiot" Amelia yelled as she stood up. "How could you be so stupid? You threatened him last week and now this"

"I was teaching his a lesson" Heath explained.

"A lesson" Amelia spat "A lesson in what, Heath you need to grow up and start acting responsibly" she continued. Heath didn't look very happy about being told off by his sister-in-law.

"Why, I do what I want when I want. I don't have a wife or kids to tie me down" Heath argued.

"Yes you do" Amelia regretted her outburst the minute she opened her mouth. Mike looked stunned. "Mike can you leave us a minute please" Amelia asked, before turning her attention back to Heath. It was almost like time had frozen, Heath didn't move and Amelia was pretty sure it was because he couldn't.

"What are you talking about?" Heath finally spoke.

"You do have a kid Heath" Amelia tried to explain

"What? Where? Look if this is some sick joke" Heath spat "Or some woman who has turned up out of the blue after one night claiming she's had my kid"

"It's Darcy" Amelia informed him. Heath staggered back

"What?" he exclaimed trying to take it in.

"It's Darcy, Tegan told me last week" Amelia spoke softly. Heath threw his hands behind his head in despair. He had no idea what to do with the information he had been given. Before either of them had chance to speak again they were interrupted.

"Is that Angelo?" the voice questioned. As both Amelia and Heath looked round they were relieved to see it was Brax. Amelia quickly nodded; she had almost forgotten he was still laid on the floor. Heath didn't speak he just stormed off. "Oh yeah, thats it Heath you just leave us to clean up your mess…again" Amelia yelled as she watched him disappear out of sight. "What was that all about" Brax questioned, as he looped his arm around Amelia's waist. "I told him about Darcy" Amelia informed her husband regretfully. Brax arranged for one of the boys to drop Angelo off at the hospital, before trying to find Heath.

Amelia had gone back home to wait for him there. She didn't have to wait long before Heath came through the door. He had been drinking. Heath took one look at Amelia and headed straight for his bedroom. Amelia stood in front of him "I'm sorry Heath" she started.

"Get out of my way" Heath slurred.

"Not until you talk to me" Amelia argued stubbornly.

"I can't talk to you right now" Heath spat, Amelia stood firm. She was determined Heath was going to listen to her.

"I said move" Heath yelled as he shoved her out of the way. Just as Amelia fell Brax came in through the door, he didn't say a word, he simply helped Amelia to her feet. Brax then punched Heath, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Heath was already sorry for what he had done. He never meant to push Amelia.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear to god I'll kill ya" Brax yelled, he was absolutely furious by what he had just witnessed. Brax's grip loosened as he felt Amelia's hand on his arm. "It's OK baby, it wasn't his fault" she whispered before moving his arm away so Heath could breathe. Heath moved quickly away from Brax "I'm sorry" he said looking at Amelia.

Amelia just nodded; Heath disappeared off into his bedroom. Brax wrapped his arms around Amelia and hugged her tightly. She returned his affections with a kiss.

Amelia knew she would have to talk to Heath about Darcy. She couldn't help feeling responsible for his outburst.

**_Ok so hope you enjoyed that chapter. As always please R & R._****_ Much love Nikki x x_**

**_Coming up-_**

**_Heath opens up to Amelia about Darcy?_**

**_Angelo wakes up, will he remember what happened?_**

**_Heath and Amelia are caught in National Park near the Braxton's cannabis crop, will Amelia's fast thinking get them out of a tight spot?_**


	16. Secret Affair?

Brax and Amelia were woken by the sound of a car revving up outside. They then heard the tyres screech as it sped off up the drive. "Morning beautiful" Brax smiled as he looked down at Amelia. "Hey" Amelia sighed. Brax traced Amelia's back with his fingers as she lay in his arms. "I'm surprised you got any sleep last night" Brax said breaking the silence.

"I know I feel terrible about Heath" Amelia interrupted.

"Nah, I wasn't talking about Heath" Brax grinned "You've got quite a little athlete in there" he continued rubbing Amelia's stomach attentively. Amelia giggled "You stayed awake all night?" she wondered. Brax nodded "Yeah, pretty much, after the incident with Heath last night I didn't want to take any chances" he explained. Amelia couldn't help but smile. Very few people saw this side to Darryl Braxton, she was one of the lucky ones she thought to herself, as she kissed his lips tenderly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath had gone to the beach to clear his head. He needed time to think. He was still trying to process the information Amelia had given him. As Heath sat watching the sea, he saw a familiar figure approach. It was Amelia "Hey" she yelled. Heath just looked away.

"Can I sit?" Amelia asked politely

"It's a free country" Heath spat.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just, I need you to help me sit" Amelia's explanation made Heath laugh a little. He stood up and helped his heavily pregnant sister-in-law sit down on the sand. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no right just blurting it out like that" Amelia started cautiously.

"It's OK" Heath smiled "I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm sorry"

Amelia watched him curiously for a few minutes before continuing "So have you thought anymore about Darcy?" She questioned. Heath shook his head "I don't know what to think" he replied dryly "I guess if I'm honest part of me wondered if she was mine, whenever I asked Tegan though she always said no" Heath said still trying to get his head around it.

"Yeah, she kept that secret pretty close to her chest" Amelia agreed "Maybe you should speak to her" she suggested. Heath stared at Amelia as though she was speaking a different language. "Ok, maybe not just yet" she laughed. Before either of them got time to say anything else Heath's phone rang "What's up bro?" he said answering it.

Amelia watched as Heath stood up and started walking up the beach. She would have followed him but her baby bump and the plaster cast on her leg made it practically impossible for her to stand up without help. She didn't need to wait long though. Heath came back and helped Amelia up. "That was Brax" Heath said as he put his arm around Amelia and pulled her to her feet.

"What did he want" Amelia questioned curiously.

"Well apparently Angelo is wake" Heath replied nervously. "Brax wants you to go and talk to him. To see if he remembers anything" Amelia looked a little annoyed by this request. But she knew she was the only one who could talk to him. "What about you?" Amelia asked as she followed Heath to the car-park.

"I've gotta go and meet Brax at national park" Heath said as he got into is Ute, before reaching over and opening the door for Amelia.

Xxxxxxxxx

Amelia took a deep breath before walking into Angelo's hospital room. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Angelo smiled.

"I've just been for a check-up and thought I would pop in and see how you are doing" Amelia smiled. She felt like such a fraud. Sitting beside Angelo's bed was his mum.

"I'm doing ok thanks, this is my mum" Angelo said as he introduced his mum. Amelia put her hand out to shake Angelo's mum's hand "Nice to meet you" Amelia said politely.

"Mum this is Amelia Braxton" Angelo continued. Angelo's mum smiled politely.

"So do you remember what happened?" Amelia questioned curiously. Angelo shook his head.

"Not really it's abit fuzzy but the police think they may have got a picture of the guy that dropped me off, on the CCTV footage from the car park" Angelo replied,

"Oh well that's good news then" Amelia tried to sound calm, but she could feel her heart beat racing. She knew whoever Brax had told to drop Angelo off had not been careful enough. It wouldn't be long before the police came knocking, Amelia thought to herself, before being interrupted by the voice of a nurse. The nurse had come to change Angelo's dressing. Amelia saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape and tell Brax and Heath what she knew.

Amelia walked slowly though the deserted car-park and headed towards the crop plot. She saw Heath stood with a couple of the other boys. "Where's Darryl?" Amelia questioned as she approached the boys.

"He's gone to sort out a place to stash this lot until we can move it" Heath replied leading Amelia further into the bush.

"What about Angelo?" Heath asked curiously.

"The police have got some CCTV footage of whoever dropped him off at the hospital. We need to get our stories straight before they come knocking on our door" Amelia suggested. Heath nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they were interrupted by an out of breath River Boy. "Pigs are coming" he panted between breaths "Move the stuff" Heath demanded quickly. He helped Amelia back to the plot. The boy's were rushing around putting the crop into the back of Ute's. They somehow managed to get rid of all traces of the cannabis before the police cars came into view. The rest of the boys had cleared out leaving Heath and Amelia stood in the thick of it. Amelia could see the police getting nearer to them; she knew if they had been caught they would have both been arrested. So Amelia thought fast "Undo your shirt" she ordered, Heath looked confused "What?" He exclaimed. "You heard" she replied helping him undo his buttons. As Amelia saw a couple of officer's approach, she grabbed hold of Heath and pulled him towards her. She leant back on a tree and kissed him passionately. Heath trusted Amelia's judgement and just went with it. He put his hands on the small of her waist. "Police Freeze" a familiar voice yelled. Heath broke away and turned towards the police. Revealing Amelia to a very shocked Charlie "Amelia" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh my god Charlie" Amelia exclaimed. Heath couldn't believe how good Amelia was. Even he believed he had been doing something he shouldn't have been.

As the police questioned Heath and Amelia, Amelia couldn't help noticing the disapproving look Charlie kept giving her. She knew what Charlie must have thought. But to be honest she didn't care. Although she considered Charlie to be one of her best friends, the River Boy's were her family and she would do whatever it took to protect them. But more importantly, she would do whatever it takes to protect her husband.

_**Not entirely happy with this chapter but never mind the next few will be better! Please R & R love Nik x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Charlie and Amelia argue!**_

_**Charlie uncovers more of Amelia's secrets!**_

_**The father of Amelia's baby, she had at 14 is revealed, who do you think it is?**_


	17. I trusted you

Heath and Amelia walked towards Brax who had now arrived at the crop, just after the police had left. Brax put his arm around Amelia, and tossed a look at Heath who simply responded with a nod, and a grin. Brax looked confused "We managed to move it all before the pigs turned up" Heath explained to a relieved Brax. "Yeah, but there is something else" Amelia smiled cheekily. "Charlie now thinks I'm having a steamy affair with your brother" she explained, Brax frowned.

"Let's just say, Amelia's very good at thinking fast" Heath grinned. Brax shrugged and kissed his wife. "I can live with that, just don't get any ideas" he teased looking at Heath.

"Oh yeah" Heath laughed.

Amelia was sat watching the boys on the Beach, she could help laughing at Heath's failing attempts to chat up some girls. The girls were obviously more interested in Brax. As she giggled away to herself she saw Charlie sit beside her.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Charlie questioned. Amelia wasn't sure what to say. She felt terrible lying to her friend about Heath. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Charlie must have thought about her.

"Why should it?" Amelia smiled. Charlie couldn't believe how calm Amelia was being.

"What exactly did we interrupt yesterday?" she questioned curiously. Amelia didn't answer. "Look I understand that it must be hard with brax sometimes but Heath's his brother" Charlie began lecturing Amelia.

"You know what Charlie you don't understand anything about my life, you have know idea what I have been through" Amelia snapped.

"Yes, I do. I know what it's like to have a baby at 14" Charlie blurted out to an astounded Amelia.

"What did you just say?" Amelia snapped angrily, Charlie realised she had just dropped herself right in it.

"How did you know about that?" Amelia questioned, Charlie froze for a second before answering.

"It was in you records" Charlie explained.

"My records…oh my god you have been snooping around behind my back" Amelia screamed. Brax looked up as he heard the commotion from the two women; he started to jog towards them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Charlie cried trying to explain herself. She saw Brax approaching them. "I promise I won't say anything about the baby" Charlie said quickly. This comment infuriated Amelia. Charlie realised what she had said "Does Brax know about the baby?" Charlie asked. Amelia snapped at this remark, she slapped Charlie straight across the face "Who the hell do you think you are!" She yelled "Of course he knows it was his baby" Before Amelia could do anything else Brax had grabbed her round the waist and was pulling her away.

"I can't believe you would do that to me" Amelia yelled breaking free from Brax, "All this time you have been pretending to be my friend and all along you have been going behind my back. Darryl was right about you. I should never have trusted you" Amelia spat. Brax had returned his grip on his furious wife by this point.

Brax held his wife tightly, he could feel her shaking. They watched Charlie run off the beach. She was devastated.

Brax took Amelia home to rest; he was a little concerned about her after the incident on the beach.

Amelia sat on the sofa and Brax sat beside her. "What was that all about" Brax asked curiously. Amelia looked straight at him "You were right I was wrong to trust her" Amelia sighed. Brax could see the disappointment in his wife's face. "She's been looking at my personal records, she knows about the baby" Amelia explained to a horrified Brax. "Do you think she will tell anyone?" Brax questioned desperately. Amelia shook her head. "No she's not allowed to, besides she doesn't know everything" Amelia said forcing a smile. Brax nodded as he pulled Amelia into a tight hug.

Xxxxxxxxx

Amelia was very excited to be getting her cast off, she had struggled with it for almost 7 weeks, and she was almost 34 weeks pregnant and waddling like a fat duck.

It was great to feel the air around her bare leg again; she couldn't wait to put a pretty PAIR of shoes on again instead of one shoe and a cast boot.

In fact she was that excited she had put a pair in the car.

On the way home Amelia couldn't help thinking how unprepared she and Brax were, for their new arrival, no pram, cot or even nappies.

Amelia had decided to write a list when she got home. Brax had other ideas; he had something to show her. He didn't take her straight home; he took her to Tony and Rachael's old apartment.

"Brax what are we doing here?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Well I figured when we bring the baby home from hospital we are going to need our own space so I thought this place was perfect" Amelia was ecstatic. She had been given her own house. But the surprise didn't end there when Brax dragged her into the house he showed her the newly decorated nursery and most importantly, the pram. It was the one she had picked in the shop, a red silver cross surf. It was perfect.

It wasn't long before Amelia had all the River Boy's carrying boxes and moving furniture. She was extremely excited to be finally moving in with Brax. They had been married for 10 years and had always lived with Cheryl, Casey and Heath. Amelia would finally be getting her husband all to herself.

It took a few days for her to get everything how she wanted it. She had kept her distance from the places she knew she would bump into Charlie. Bianca had popped over to see her a couple of times. Amelia wasn't ready to forgive Charlie, she was still angry with her.

Amelia had been left in the house alone; Brax had gone to work so Amelia took the opportunity to have a nap.

_**Ok so this isn't a great chapter, but I promise the next few will be. I have just written the next one so will put that up in a few minutes. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Love Nikki**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**A storm hits Summer bay!**_

_**Who lives and who doesn't?**_

_**Amelia goes into labour!**_


	18. Stormy nights

Amelia had woke up for the third time that afternoon "Damn weather" she cursed as she hobbled her way into the kitchen to get some water, she was wearing black velour tracksuit which fit snugly around her small heavily pregnant frame, her hair was hanging around her shoulders.

Suddenly Brax, Heath and Casey came banging through the door to get out of the rain.

"Do you think it'll hold?" Casey asked Brax he was breathing deeply.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked curiously.

"The storms hit Mangrove River hard" Brax explained

"We need to start sand bagging and evacuating people…" Brax was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, Heath answered it, and it was Gina Palmer the next door neighbour and Casey's principal.

"You guys need to get out of here, we are opening an evacuation centre at the school, and I'm heading that way now" she said, Amelia and Brax shared a glance.

"You should go; me and Heath need to take care of Mangrove. Take Casey with you" Casey looked angry that Brax had even suggested this.

"I wanna help" Casey demanded.

"You can help at the school" Gina suggested, Casey took a step back and nodded. Brax moved forward and gave Amelia a lingering kiss on her lips, while his hands cupped her face. "Be careful" he whispered as he broke away from her. "I love you" she whispered back "Love you too".

"We should really get going" Gina Interrupted, with that Brax and Heath disappeared off into the storm, Amelia went and put her grey ugg boots and pink lightweight jacket on, she pulled the hood up and followed Casey and Gina out of the house, grabbing her bag and keys as she left.

Bianca was waiting at the school with Miles waiting to great them. Ruby came running up to Casey and threw her arms around him, "Oh my god thank god your ok" she said as she kissed him, Bianca put her hand on Amelia's arm. "Are you ok?" she asked softly

"Yeah, but that was the worst drive here ever" she replied with a smile. Bianca smiled back, Amelia noticed a few injured people sitting around, "Gina do you have any medical supplies in the school?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I'll get them but I don't think there will be enough" Gina replied as she hurried off. Amelia walked into the centre of the room, "OK, people how many of you came here in your cars" she shouted, about 15 people put there hands up. "OK if you have a first aid kit in your car, could you go and get it please? We need as many medical supplies as we can"

Everyone went into the car park got the kits out of their cars and handed them to Amelia, "Thank you" she repeated as she took each first aid kit. Casey and Ruby looked on in amazement, there she was 34 weeks pregnant and she had gone into nurse mode. Colleen noticed Casey standing with Amelia sorting out the bandages and steriwipe's from the different boxes. "Do you think we'll have enough?" Casey asked as he glanced at Amelia

"I hope so" she nodded reassuringly.

"Ah Casey, it's nice to see at least on of the Braxton brothers are here" Colleen criticized.

"Brax sent me actually, you see Mangrove River was hit harder than here, him and Heath are sand bagging everywhere and getting people to safe shelter…yeh there doing more than just standing around serving soup" he was so angry, Amelia could see his anger.

"Casey can you give me a hand" Amelia shouted as she was helping one of the newest arrivals find a seat, he had a cut on his head. Casey ran to help.

Amelia was taking care of all the injured people who came in, but something was wrong, she kept having sharp pains across her stomach, but she just ignored them although they were getting stronger.

Heath came into the school with Darcy in his arms. He took her up the corridor to where Casey was, Casey handed him a blanket, and Heath put it round Darcy's shoulders lovingly. "What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"The school was flooding, I had to get Darcy out of there" Heath replied as he rubbed Darcy's shoulders to get her warm.

"Where's Brax" Amelia shouted as she looked up from boy who had cut his knee.

"Last time I saw him he was tryner get mum out the pub" Heath replied. Amelia nodded; she knew he would stay safe, well she hoped he would anyway. Bianca came over to Heath, "Who's this?" she was curious.

"This is Darcy, she's my kid" Heath replied

"Darcy that's a very beautiful name" Bianca said to Darcy she looked back to heath "I didn't know you had a kid" she added

"Neither did I, her mum kept it pretty quiet". Heath replied as Gina came in "We are serving soup down the hall if any one would like some" she shouted,

"There you go honey soup that'll warm you up" Heath said. Darcy looked a little worried, her mum told her never to go with strangers. "Hey its ok she lives next door to Brax and Amelia, she'll take care of you" Heath softly reassured her. Gina put her arm around her and took her for soup. Bianca was astounded she had never seen this side of heath before.

After her soup Darcy huddled up to her dad in a quiet corner "Its ok I won't let anything happen to you" he said as he cuddled her. Tegan came barging in out of the storm; Amelia looked up and saw the distress on her friends face.

"Tegan" Amelia yelled. Tegan went over to her and then spotted Darcy "What are you doing bringing her here?" Tegan shouted frantically.

"The school was flooding" Heath replied.

"Then you call me you don't just take her, my mum went to fetch her and she wasn't there. She called the cops" Tegan continued

"Then your mums a nut" shouted Heath, Tegan angrily grabbed Darcy, "Come on sweetie lets go" Heath grabbed them, he pulled Tegan's arm "Your not taking her out there" he said

"It's got nothing to do with you" replied Tegan, Amelia was by Heath's side at this point.

"I'm her father" Heath spat angrily

"Really well where have you been for the last 7 years, who looked after her then" Tegan turned to leave.

"Whose fault was that?" Heath was furious.

"Tegan Heath's right, you can't go back out in that" Amelia said calmly.

"He has no right taking her, he has even less right telling me what to do with her that goes for all of you" Tegan stormed out.

Amelia followed her into the wind and rain "Tegan wait" she shouted, and then a sudden pain shot through her stomach, this was worse than the others. Tegan couldn't hear Amelia shout she had already bungled Darcy in the car and was getting in herself. Amelia then felt another pain, this one almost brought her to her knees, it was raining so hard she couldn't see anything in front of her. Amelia grabbed the front of a car to steady herself then slowly tried to get into the entrance of the school.

Heath and Bianca were still stood there "You didn't tell her you'd taken her?" Bianca criticized.

"Don't you start" he argued back. Amelia suddenly appeared in the doorway, doubled over barely able to walk. "Oh my God Amelia, are you ok?" Bianca cried

"Is it the baby?" Heath asked as he put his hand on her shoulder, Amelia nodded quickly, Heath picked her up and cradled her, he carried her to an empty classroom, on his way shouting Gina.

_**I really hope you like this chapter. It's one of my favourites. I will put the next one up either tonight or tomorrow. I already have it written out I just need to edit it first. As always please R & R. Love Nikki**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia's birth gets complicated, will she be ok?**_

_**The Braxton's mourn the loss of one of their own!**_


	19. Life and Loss

_**Sorry it's taken a while to update I have had some computer issues but hopefully I have fixed them now.**_

Gina hurried into the classroom after Heath and Bianca. "What's happened?" Gina exclaimed. Heath gently put Amelia on the floor, before turning to face Gina "The baby" Heath replied simply. "What you mean?" Gina questioned with a horrified expression on her face. Heath nodded "I'll go and see if I can find a doctor" Gina finally added before rushing off.

Bianca knelt down beside Amelia and took hold of her hand. "This can't be happening, it's too soon" Amelia cried as she took deep breaths. Bianca looked up at Heath, who was now foraging in his pocket for his phone. He took it out of his pocket and started to dial Brax's number, before being interrupted "Don't call him" Amelia gasped. Heath could tell she was in pain. "He should be here" Heath said softly. "I don't want him coming here, not in this" Amelia protested. Heath nodded in agreement. He didn't want his brother driving like a maniac, especially not in this weather.

Heath then started to think about Tegan and Darcy being out in the storm, what had he done… "AARRRGGGHHHH" Heath's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from Amelia. "Heath they're getting closer together" Bianca panicked. Heath ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea what to do. Heath just hoped Gina would come back with a Doctor soon.

Casey could hear the screaming from the corridor. He had no idea what was going on, He headed towards the classroom with Ruby. "What's going on?" He asked as he arrived in the classroom, closely followed by Ruby. As Casey saw Amelia's face he realised straight away what was happening "Have you called Brax?" Casey wondered. Heath shook his head. "No, we didn't think it was a good idea for him to drive like a maniac in this storm" Heath explained. "AAARRRGGGHHH" Amelia screamed again causing Bianca, Heath, Casey and Ruby to cringe. None of them had heard anyone in so much pain before. "Heath, it's getting worse, I'm gonna see if Gina has found a doctor" Bianca said as she stood up. Heath quickly took Bianca's place; he gripped Amelia's hand tightly.

Casey and Ruby followed Bianca out of the classroom. "Will she be ok, She's not due for another 6 weeks" Casey exclaimed. Bianca turned to look at him "I don't know Case" She said softly before disappearing off up the corridor. Ruby wrapped her arms around the worried teenager. "She'll be fine Case" Ruby whispered reassuringly. They were interrupted again by a loud scream.

Heath was sat beside Amelia holding her hand tightly; he had never seen a woman go through this before. "Trust you to steal all the attention" Heath smiled trying to give Amelia an alternative focus point. "Oh yeah, I just couldn't help myself" Amelia giggled, before wincing again at another painful contraction. Suddenly Amelia's face dropped, "What's wrong?" Heath panicked. Amelia took a deep breath "My water just broke" she said grimly. "What the hell does that mean?" Heath exclaimed.

"It means this baby's coming whether we want it to or not" Amelia explained "Maybe now would be a good time to call Brax" She added quickly before starting to take deep breaths again. Heath nodded and reached into his pocket, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialled Brax's number. He tried to tell Brax what was happening as calmly as he could.

After ending the call he turned to face Amelia, before he had chance to speak, they were interrupted by a very worried looking Gina. "You need to get out of here, they are saying this part of the building is unstable" she informed them. Heath nodded and picked Amelia up off the floor. Suddenly a very distressed Colleen ran past the door screaming for her life. Gina quickly hurried out of the door after her. Heath was left to carry Amelia out of the classroom. He could see Casey and Ruby standing in the corridor. "Case, a little help" Heath yelled, Casey saw his brother and headed towards them.

Casey was stopped suddenly in his tracks by a CRASH. He stopped and stared in shock for a few seconds before reality hit him again.

The roof had come down. It was completely blocking the doorway "HEATH" Casey yelled rushing over to the rubble "MILLY" he yelled again, frantically trying to dig them out. "HEATH, CAN YOU HEAR ME" Casey yelled again before being pulled away by Miles. "GET OFF ME" Casey screamed a he struggled to get free. Miles managed to pull Casey away from the rubble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia woke up coughing, she could see Heath laid next to her and the doorway in front of her was blocked. As she looked around she could see neither of them were trapped under anything. "Heath" Amelia coughed as she reached over and shook him. Heath woke up instantly. Both Heath and Amelia pulled themselves back into the classroom; they were both now sat under a table. "This can't be happening" Amelia cried, she was still in a lot of pain.

"Hey, look at me" Heath said as he gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up "You'll be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you alright" he whispered softly. Amelia nodded, and took a deep breath in and out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey, Ruby and Bianca watched in horror as the rescue men started removing pieces of the roof from the pile. Suddenly Brax arrived "What's the hell's going on?" he exclaimed as he saw the mess "Where's Milly?" Brax questioned when he saw Casey's grim expression. "Casey, where is she" Brax yelled, he was starting to lose it. Casey just looked at the rubble. "Nah" Brax said as he shook his head. "MILLY" he yelled as he rushed over to the pile and started to move the roof fragments. "Please sir, could you just step away it's not safe" one of the firemen told Brax.

Brax just shook his head frantically "Nah, My wife's under there, and she's in labour. Now you either work with me or you don't but either way I ain't stopping" The fireman surrendered when he realised Brax wasn't going to give up. A few others took Brax's lead and started digging in the rubble.

Amelia was in agony by this point. Heath felt helpless; there was nothing he could do to help. He just had to sit and wait it out. "Oh my god" Amelia cried between pants.

"What?" Heath replied nervously

"I need to push" Amelia cried, Heath had no idea what this meant but he had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice "Mills" it yelled. Both Amelia and Heath let out a sigh of relief "Brax" Heath yelled back. Brax shared their relief when her heard his brother's voice. Before any of them spoke again Sid came rushing over "Heath, Amelia its Sid" Sid shouted. Amelia was ecstatic; she knew she was going to be ok.

Sid turned to a fireman "How long are you going to take?" he wondered nervously. "I think we're about there, probably another 10 minutes or so" the fireman replied hopefully. "AAARRRGGGHHH" Amelia yelled causing Brax to throw his hands behind his head in despair. He was extremely worried for his wife. "OK Amelia, can you tell me how far apart the contractions are?" Sid questioned trying to get a better idea what they were up against.

"They are every three minutes, my waters broke and…I NEED TO PUSH" Amelia rushed to tell Sid as many details as she could, before her next contraction.

"Ok, Heath I need you to tell me if you can see the head" Sid asked, as Brax's eye's widened. Heath looked horrified.

"Heath I need you to help me take these off" Amelia panted as she tugged on her trousers, Heath quickly took his jacket off and laid it across Amelia's legs, before helping her remove her trousers. "Well, the last thing I expected to be doing tonight was helping my brother's wife out of her knickers" Heath smiled. Amelia would normally have laughed at a comment like that, but she was to scared a this moment in time.

"Ok, here it goes" Heath said as he looked between Amelia's legs. "Oh my god" He exclaimed looking up at Amelia.

"What?" she replied nervously.

"I can see its head" Heath yelled through to Sid

"Ok Heath, I need you to make sure the cord isn't wrapped around the baby's neck" Sid ordered. Heath looked up at Amelia who was now in between contractions.

"How do I do that" he asked her curiously. Amelia's eyes widened as she felt her next contraction she let out another scream. "Oh man you got to be kidding me" Heath sighed, preparing himself for what he needed to do.

Before he did anything the firemen finally managed to get to them. "Oh thank you god" Heath grinned looking up towards the sky. Sid quickly rushed to Amelia and Brax rushed to her side. Amelia started to sob when she saw his face. "It's ok, I'm here now" Brax said as he put his arm around her.

After a few more screams and pushes Amelia finally delivered her baby.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby daughter" Sid beamed as he handed Amelia the baby wrapped in a towel. "Hello" Amelia whispered, with tears filling her eyes.

Brax kissed Amelia's head and grabbed the baby's little hand. Both of them were crying tears of joy. "We made that" Brax grinned. Amelia kissed his lips. Brax looked down at his wife and daughter. His life was finally complete. That feeling lasted for a few seconds, and then it ended.

Amelia's body was now limp. "Milly" Brax whispered, as he shook her "Shit, MILY" he yelled, as he took the baby out of her arms "SID" Brax yelled. Sid didn't need any warning he already knew something was wrong "She's haemorrhaging" Sid exclaimed as he looked around for help.

Haemorrhaging was a word Brax never wanted to hear again. Suddenly two paramedics came out of nowhere and took the baby off Brax. "We need to get her to an ambulance" Sid demanded. Brax nodded and quickly stood to his feet; he picked up his lifeless wife and carried her out of the classroom and into the corridor.

Heath, Casey, Bianca and Ruby were all stood in the car park. Their faces lit up when they saw the baby coming out in a paramedic's arms. Their joy was short lived as they then saw Brax carrying Amelia out and putting her in an ambulance. Heath and Casey ran over to their brother. "What's happened?" Heath questioned frantically, Amelia was fine when he last saw her. "She's bleeding" Brax said grimly, before the ambulance doors were closed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Brax watched helplessly as his wife was rushed down the corridor on a hospital bed. This had been the second time he had witnessed this. He had prayed everyday of Amelia's pregnancy; he wouldn't have to go through what he went through with Blaydon. But for some reason no-one was listening. Brax's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a second bed being pushed past him, as he looked down he was stunned to see a familiar face. It was Tegan and she looked to be in a pretty bad way.

Brax was horrified as he watched both women disappear into theatre. All he could do was wait…

_**OK so this is my second attempt at this chapter. I really hope you like it. Please R & R**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**One of the women dies, but which one?**_

_**Brax tries to bond with his baby, but refuses to give her a name without Amelia!**_


	20. The 'waiting room'

_Amelia could feel the warm sun on her face. As she opened her eyes she could see golden sand and crystal blue sea. It was a place Amelia had never been to before. As she looked down she noticed she wasn't wearing a tracksuit anymore. Amelia was now wearing a long white maxi dress, as her eyes moved up she realised she no longer had a baby bump. That was when she began to panic; she was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. "There you are. I've been looking for you" the voice said gently. As Amelia turned around she saw Tegan standing in front of her wearing similar dress to hers. Amelia hugged her friend. "Where are we?" Amelia asked curiously. Tegan smiled "Don't you know?" she replied. Amelia shook her head "No"_

"_We are in the waiting room" Tegan said softly. Amelia looked confused "Come with me" Tegan added quickly as she took hold of Amelia's hand leading her into a white light._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_This new place was extremely familiar to Amelia. She was now at the hospital. As Amelia looked around she could see people rushing around. It was madness. _

_As Amelia continued to watch the madness, it was then she saw him. Brax was slumped on the floor leaning against the wall; he had his head in his hands. "Brax" Amelia said as she approached him. "He can't hear you sweetie" Tegan explained "Look in there" she add pointing towards the operating theatre. Amelia slowly walked towards the window as she peered inside she could see herself. She was laid on the table; there were 5 or 6 nurse and doctors rushing around the room. _

_As Amelia turned back to Brax she could see the pain on his face "My baby" she asked quickly thinking about her daughter. "It's ok, she's fine" Tegan answered soothingly, before taking hold of her friend's hand and leading her back to the beach_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax couldn't believe this was happening again. He had slumped on the floor the minute he arrived at the hospital and he had no energy to move. How could this be happening? He thought quietly to himself.

Brax's thoughts were interrupted when Heath and Casey came rushing through the door followed by Bianca and Ruby. Heath and Casey rushed over to Brax "How is she?" Heath gasped, he was out of breath. Brax just looked up at him "I don't know the doctor's are with her now" he said grimly.

"What about the baby?" Casey interrupted. Brax just stared at him blankly. He didn't have a clue where Sid had taken the baby, and right now he didn't really mind. As awful as it sounded the only thing Brax cared about was Amelia.

"Brax, where did Sid take her?" Bianca asked desperately. Before Brax could answer a nurse brought the baby to them.

Brax stood up quickly and met the nurse "Mr Braxton, say hello to your daughter" the nurse smiled handing Brax the little girl. Bianca and Ruby both cooed over her. "She's beautiful mate" Heath smiled "What are you going to call her?" Casey asked eagerly. Brax just threw him a look of disgust "Me and Mill haven't decided on a name yet, we can choose one together when she wakes up" Brax snapped. Heath and Casey threw each other a look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Amelia and Tegan were now sitting together in the sand looking towards the sea. "So I guess this is what you would call the in between?" Amelia said breaking the silence._

"_I guess" Tegan replied "Hey do you remember that guy that owned the paper shop at the end of our road?" Tegan asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Amelia giggled "What the guy we did the paper round for? Mr Jenkins wasn't it?" She smiled._

_Tegan nodded "Yeah, he wanted us to wear them ridiculously short uniforms" _

"_Ha, yeah I remember. I remember what you said to him as well" Amelia laughed "You told him you would if he did" she continued._

"_I'll never forget Mrs Kennedy's face when he jumped out of the store room dressed like a cheerleader" Tegan and Amelia laughed loudly at this memory, before Tegan's expression changed. "He loves you, you know" Tegan said as she looked into Amelia's eyes. "What Mr Jenkins?" Amelia giggled._

"_No Brax, he really loves you" Tegan added_

"_I know" Amelia smiled._

"_It'll always be you; I knew that from the first moment he saw you. Something changed in him that day, you completed him" Tegan's words had brought a tear to Amelia's eye._

"_You changed me too" Tegan added "Listen, I know I haven't been the best friend in the world, but I want you to know you mean everything to me. Out of all the people who have come and gone, in my life you are the one who has been constant. You were always there for me no matter what. And I will always love you for that" Tegan's eye's had filled with tears._

"_I love you so much Ameliana Braxton" Tegan cried as she took Amelia's hands. Amelia had also started to cry "I love you too" she replied._

"_It's time for you to go" Tegan said softly, Amelia just stared at her. Before she could answer her attention was drawn to a pretty little dark haired girl. She was wearing a pink summer dress. Amelia watched for a moment as the girl splashed in the sea "Who is it?" She questioned Tegan curiously. _

"_You tell me" Tegan replied quickly "You haven't chosen a name for her yet"_

_Amelia looked at the little girl again; she could see familiar eyes looking back at her. Amelia saw Brax's eyes "Mummy come with me" the little girl giggled as she put her hand out to Amelia. Amelia got off the sand and started to walk towards the little girl. As she looked behind her she realised Tegan had stopped. "What are you doing?" Amelia asked curiously. _

"_I have to stay" Tegan said sadly, Amelia rushed back to Tegan "What no, you can't. I won't leave you here by yourself" Amelia said as she started to sob. Tegan pulled Amelia close to her "I'm not alone" Tegan replied soothingly, as she pulled Amelia away._

"_Mummy, come on Daddy's waiting" the little girl shouted again._

"_Go on, they need you" Tegan nodded "Just take care of Darcy for me" _

_Amelia nodded and hugged her friend again "You know I will" she said finally before taking the little girls hand and heading off into the sea._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Amelia opened her eyes she looked around, she was in a hospital bed. She tried to move her hand but she couldn't. It was being weighed down with something. Amelia looked down to see what it was, she could see Brax's head laid on her bed, and he was holding her hand.

Amelia gently moved her free hand and put it on Brax's head. As soon as Brax felt the movement he shot his head up "Don't you ever do that to me again" he exclaimed as he got up and hugged her "I love you so much" he said.

"Scarlet" Amelia managed before Brax had squeezed the life out of her. Brax's head shot up, he looked his wife curiously. "Scarlet Mary Rose" Amelia said again. Brax smiled and nodded "Yeah" he said as he reached and got Scarlet out of the cot next to Amelia's bed "Welcome to the world, Scarlet Mary Rose Braxton" Brax beamed as he sat on the bed beside Amelia. He put Scarlet in Amelia's arms, and then put his arm around her.

This had to be one of the best days of Daryl Braxton's life. He had everything he wanted right in front of him. This time without any complications…for now!

_**I really hope you like this chapter, and you don't find it to hard to follow. Basically Amelia and Tegan are in an in-between world while they are both in surgery. I have done these parts in italic to make them easier to understand.**_

_**I wanted Amelia to be able to say goodbye to Tegan properly. **_

_**Please R & R I would love to know what you thought of this chapter.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Tegan's funeral!**_

_**Heath is growing impatient with Brax's lack of interest in the River Boys, so he takes charge. Will his stupidity cause a war with a rival gang?**_

_**Casey tries to prove himself to Heath with devastating consequences. Whose secret is about to be revealed and why?**_


	21. I'm not a Kid

Amelia opened the door as Brax made his way in with the baby seat. Laid in it still fast asleep was Scarlet. "Where are Heath and Casey? I thought they would be here" Amelia asked as her eyes searched the lounge and kitchen. "I asked them to give us a bit of space, they're coming round in half an hour" Brax smiled before putting his arms around Amelia's waist, he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. Amelia pulled away smiling cheekily "You do realise Colleen will be round soon, with a casserole" she giggled. Brax rolled his eyes and laughed "Yeh, that woman would do anything to get the first glimpse"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door "Right on cue" Brax teased as he opened the door. Sure enough standing there with a casserole in her hands was Colleen. Amelia laughed when she saw her. "I brought you a casserole; I didn't think Amelia would feel like cooking today. Can I have a look at the little angel" Colleen asked as she barged her way into the house, not waiting for a reply. "Of course not come in" Brax muttered under his breath. Amelia glared at him, before being handed the casserole "There you go dear" Colleen said as she hurried towards Scarlet. "Oh my goodness, she is beautiful" Colleen exclaimed as she looked at the baby "You wouldn't think she was the daughter of a…well a River boy" Colleen continued tactlessly.

"Well what did you expect Colleen…tattoos" Brax said sarcastically.

"Daryl" Amelia exclaimed, throwing him a look. She was trying her hardest not to laugh though. She did find Brax's remark quite amusing.

"Yes, well I just wanted to bring you that. I'd better go Irene will be waiting for me" Colleen quickly said as she rushed out of the door.

"Bye, Colleen, thanks for the casserole" Amelia shouted. Brax rolled his eyes as he looked at Amelia. "What?" she asked curiously. "Nothing" he replied as he put his arms around her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath, Casey and some of the other River Boy's had gathered on the beach. The River Boy's were starting to get a bit anxious. They hadn't long harvested the cannabis crop and Brax didn't seem in a hurry to get it moved. "So has he got a plan yet?" Mike asked curiously. Heath looked straight at him "Brax has been a bit pre-occupied lately" Heath said jumping to Brax's defence.

"Yeh, we get that, but that's not gonna pay our bills is it?" Gordo added quickly.

"Alright I'll talk to him" Heath snapped, before taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling Brax's number. Heath arranged to meet Brax at Angelo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was doing the accounts for the restaurant as Heath approached him "So what's the big emergency?" Brax questioned as he looked up from the accounts. Heath sat on a chair opposite him.

"The boy's are getting restless, they think you aren't doing anything about the crop" Heath explained.

"I'm not" Brax replied simply "The cops are gonna be waiting for us to make a move, we just need to wait a while for it to die down, before we start shifting it"

"The boys aren't happy about stashing it" Heath added. Brax threw his pen on the table

"Whoever isn't happy about my decision, tell them to come to me" he scoffed angrily. Heath put his hands up. He didn't want to argue with his brother.

"I'm just telling you what they're saying" Heath replied as he stood up and left. He wasn't happy about telling the boy's what Brax had said. Why did he always have to be the go between? As Heath made his way back to the beach he decided he would take charge. Brax obviously wasn't interested.

"What did he say?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'll deal with it" Heath spat

"What Brax said that?" Casey questioned. This didn't sound like Brax.

"No, and you shouldn't be here Casey. This doesn't involve kids" Heath over-reacted. He wasn't happy about Casey questioning him in front of the boys. Casey was furious at his brother's comment. He stood up and stormed off up the beach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was having a nap on the sofa when Casey barged through the door almost taking it off its hinges. He slammed the door behind him.

"Jesus Christ Casey" Amelia exclaimed as she shot her head up. Scarlet had also started to cry. "Thanks for that Casey" Amelia snapped as she rushed into the bedroom to get Scarlet. Casey was still angry. He wasn't just a kid people could boss about. As Casey looked around the room he noticed Amelia's car keys on the table near the door.

_Just a kid, _he thought to himself as he remembered Heath's words. _I'll show him, _he thought as he grabbed the keys and headed outside. Slamming the door for the second time. Amelia rushed into the room "Casey" she yelled as she watched him rush to her car through the window. Amelia quickly realised what he was going to do. As she looked at the table, the empty bowl confirmed he fears. "CASEY" she yelled as she rushed out onto the driveway. Amelia had Scarlet in her arms. She watched helplessly as the teenager sped off up the road in her car. Amelia quickly rushed back inside the house and called Brax

Brax was heading towards the beach. He decided he needed to talk to the boys. As he approached them he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered it. "Milly, calm down" Brax's words caused Heath to look up.

"He's done what?" Brax exclaimed. Heath could see the panic in his brother's face. He quickly headed towards him. "It's ok I'll sort it" Heath heard his brother say as he ended the call. Brax looked at Heath "It's Casey" he said before turning and running towards his Ute. Heath followed him.

The brothers quickly jumped in the Ute. Brax sped off towards the house. As Brax sped along the road, Heath noticed an overturned white Range Rover "Shit" he yelled as they got closer. Brax screeched the Ute to a halt. The brothers got out of the car and headed over to the Range Rover. "CASEY" Brax yelled as he slowed to stop near the window.

Casey was unconscious he was still strapped into the drivers seat. As Heath approached he could see the smoke "Brax we need to get him out of there" he yelled as he nodded in the direction of the smoke. Brax quickly reached into the car and undid Casey's seat belt. "Case, Casey" He said as he shook him gently. "Heath call an ambulance" Brax yelled. Heath was already on the phone to the emergency services. After he ended the call he rushed over to help Brax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Heath both watched Casey being bungled into the ambulance. "What, the hell was he thinking" Brax exclaimed looking at Heath. Heath just shook his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was frantic when she arrived at the hospital. She searched the corridor's looking for the Boy's. She was followed closely by Cheryl. "Where is he?" Cheryl cried as she looked at her oldest son's. "He's in theatre" Brax told her. Cheryl slumped in a chair next to Brax.

Before Amelia could ask if he was going to be ok Sid came out of theatre. As he walked towards them Brax, Heath and Cheryl shot up. "What's the story?" Brax asked curiously.

"Casey needs a blood transfusion, but he's a rare blood group. We could to get some in from the city but it'll be too late. The best option we've got is if he gets it from his mum" Sid explained looking at Cheryl. Brax and Amelia threw each other a look

"It's no good looking at me" Cheryl said shaking her head. Heath was stunned "Mum, you've got no choice" he spat, before being interrupted by Amelia "I'll do it" she said softly.

Heath and Sid were the only ones who looked confused "Are you sure you have the same blood group?" Sid wondered. Amelia just looked blankly at him. She wasn't sure what to say next.

"She should do" Brax interrupted "She's his mum"

_**Ooh how many of you can honestly say you saw that coming? Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your comments.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**The reaction to Amelia's bombshell!**_

_**The gang war begins, are the Braxton's ready?**_

_**Brax has an important question to ask Amelia?**_


	22. Living a lie

Heath stood for a few moments trying to take it all in "How?" He finally managed to ask.

Sid interrupted "OK, Amelia do you want to follow me?" he said as he led Amelia off into an empty cubicle. Leaving Brax to explain everything. Cheryl had gone with Amelia. She decided it would be better if Brax explained.

Brax took a deep breath as he followed Heath to a seat. "When did all this happen?" Heath was confused surely he would have noticed Amelia being pregnant. Then it dawned on him, Amelia and Cheryl went away for a few months when Amelia was 14. When they came back Cheryl had, had Casey.

Heath was still confused "How come mum looked after him?" he questioned curiously.

Brax took a deep breath "It was our first time, I didn't mean to get her pregnant" he explained, Heath's eye's widened.

"Casey's your kid?" Heath said the words as he thought them. Brax nodded "Yeah"

Heath was still struggling to digest the information. How could he have not realised? As he thought back to all the time they had spent together it was then it all clicked into place. Brax and Amelia were always protective over Casey. Especially when their dad left. Heath's mind was working overtime "What about Dad?" Heath questioned. Brax looked at him "Yeah, he knew". Heath just shook his head, he couldn't handle it.

"I've gotta get outta here" he said as he quickly stood up and practically made a run for it.

"Heath wait" Brax called after him before being interrupted by a hand on his arm, as he looked down he saw his mum.

"Let him go, he needs time to get his head around all this. Right now Milly needs you…I'll go and talk to Heath?" Cheryl said softly. Brax headed straight into the cubicle where Amelia was. "Is Heath ok?" she asked instantly. Brax shrugged "I don't know he bailed when I told him" he replied as he sat next to Amelia and put his arm round her.

"I can't believe this is happening, I didn't want people to find out like this" Amelia sobbed as she put her heads on Brax's chest. Brax pulled her into a tight hug. "I know baby" he soothed.

Ruby rushed into the room where she had seen Brax and Amelia "Oh my God" she exclaimed staggering backwards. She had seen Amelia crying and thought the worst. "Hey, Rubes it's ok" Brax said quickly standing up, he put his arm around her "Casey's going to be fine" He smiled reassuringly. "Why are you crying then?" Ruby quizzed Amelia. Amelia froze she couldn't speak. "Er…she's just a bit emotional, you know baby hormones" Brax answered quickly. Amelia just nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Sid appeared. "Sid how is he?" Amelia questioned.

"Casey's going to be fine, he was very lucky he didn't do more damage to himself" Sid explained. "He did have some internal bleeding but we have got it all under control, we are going to keep him sedated for the next 24 hours to give his body chance to heal" Sid finally said before exiting the room. Brax wasted no time contacting Cheryl and Heath to let them know what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheryl ended the call to Brax and headed back towards Heath who was sat on a bench in the hospital grounds. "Your brothers gonna be fine" Cheryl informed Heath, before realising what she had said.

"Don't you mean my nephew?" Heath corrected in disbelief. "How the hell did this happen?"

Cheryl wasn't sure if this was a question or not. But she decided she would try and answer it anyway "I knew Daryl and Amelia had gotten close. But I didn't realise how close until your brother came home from school one night and told me she was pregnant. They were 14 years old. Amelia obviously couldn't tell her family, so we decided it would be best if me and your dad raised Casey as our son" Cheryl explained the best she could.

Heath thought for a moment before replying "So Milly's family don't know bout this?" he questioned curiously. Cheryl shook her head "No, they'd kill him if they ever found out he got Amelia pregnant when she was 14" Heath nodded, although he hadn't seen much of Amelia's family. He knew enough about them to know Brax would be a dead man if her family ever found out about this.

"Casey can't know either" Cheryl said interrupting Heath's thoughts. "What?" Heath replied quickly. He was shocked his mum could even ask this of him. "You mean, I can't tell him?" Heath asked. Cheryl just glared at him "Sure you tell him, wreck his head completely" Cheryl spat, knowing full well what this news would do to Casey.

Heath reluctantly agreed to his mum's request. He knew no good would come of telling Casey the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Amelia wait patiently for Casey to wake up, Cheryl had gone to get some coffees and Heath had gone…well no-one knew where Heath had taken himself off to.

"You must be used to this by now" Amelia smiled at Brax, he looked a bit confused.

"Waiting in hospital rooms for people to wake up" Amelia explained. Brax replied with a nod "Yeh, you'd think so wouldn't you" he said softly. Amelia held Casey's hand "I wish he didn't have to get caught up in all of this, he's just a kid" Amelia said as she stroked Casey's face, before Brax could answer Amelia's face lit up. She had felt his hand moved

"Casey" she whispered hopefully. Brax stood up quickly and went to fetch a nurse.

As Casey slowly opened his eyes he looked around him. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got there "Mum" He said softly. Amelia smiled for a moment before remembering herself "No, Casey its Milly" Amelia replied.

"Where's mum" Casey asked quickly. Amelia felt like she had been hit in the stomach. All Amelia wanted to do was tell him she was there and she loved him. But how could she. How could she ever tell him the truth? Amelia's turmoil was interrupted by Cheryl "I'm right here" she said as she gave him a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again?" Cheryl added as she kissed his head. Brax could see the hurt in Amelia's eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Brax had no idea how close Amelia had come to telling Casey everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since Casey came out of hospital. And things were just about back to normal.

It was the day Amelia had been dreading, Tegan's funeral. Amelia had spent a lot of time with Tegan's mum, helping her with the costs and to arrange everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia took a deep breath as she climbed out of Brax's Ute. She walked slowly across the car park and headed towards the church. Brax and Amelia had left Scarlet with Bianca and Irene while they were at the service. They had arranged to collect her before going to the wake.

Brax walked closely beside his wife, he was resting his hand in the small of her back as they walked over the bumpy road, towards Heath and Cheryl. Brax couldn't help smiling to himself as he noticed his wife was attracting the attention of some of Tegan's male relatives. He had to admit Amelia looked hot. She had opted for the more original look. Amelia was wearing a black silk corset dress, which came just above her knee, on her feet she wore a pair of black open toe plat-formed stilettos, and her black hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Most of the men at the funeral had now turned to look at the beautiful woman who was walking with Brax; this hadn't gone unnoticed by Tegan's mum. She greeted Amelia with a smile. "I see you have some fans" she said softly as she hugged Amelia. As Amelia stepped away Brax leant forward "Darryl" Tegan's mum smiled, as Brax leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Beth" he said softly.

As the black funeral Hurst pulled up, Amelia instinctively grabbed Beth's hand, and squeezed it tightly. Beth forced a smile as she turned to look inside the church, before taking a deep breath and preparing to follow her daughter's coffin inside. Brax and Heath were two of the coffin bearers. Casey had been made to stay at home and rest. Cheryl didn't want him to over do it. Ruby had gone to stay with him.

Amelia held Beth tightly as the two of them followed the coffin into the church.

The service was lovely Tegan's cousin Dean did a reading and Beth said a few words. Elijah stood at the front of the church "Tegan was very special to each one of you, she was a mother, a daughter, a friend" Elijah started "She lived a very full and happy life, when I met Beth for the first time I was told some funny stories about Tegan, but most of the stories Beth told me included another person. A person who I'm led to believe was a very important part of Tegan's life… that person is Amelia Braxton" Elijah said gesturing for Amelia to come. Amelia took a deep breath as she stood up and headed towards the front of the church where a microphone had been set up.

Amelia walked towards the microphone, before stopping, taking a breath and talking into it. "Tegan always loved to hear me sing, she told me I had an amazing voice, and would get angry with me when I didn't want to do anything bout it. One day she made me promise I would sing at her funeral, even if I was 80" A few of the people laughed at Amelia's comment "She always said she wanted me to sing something as dramatic as possible. And as we all know Tegan usually got what she wanted" Amelia smiled as she remembered her friend fondly. "This one's for you Tee" She added before going silent.

"Amazing Grace how sweet the sound…" Amelia sang.

Tegan was right Amelia did have a beautiful voice. As Amelia sang the church filled with smiles and tears as people remembered Tegan.

Brax watched his wife adoringly. He had forgotten just how well she sang. When Amelia had finished her song, the service headed out into the cemetery.

As the Braxton's stood united behind Beth, Brax noticed a familiar car pulling up in the car-park. He was furious at his arrival. Heath and Brax both snarled as they saw Hammer Pirovic and his gang stood near their cars all wearing black. Amelia could feel Brax's hand tensing in her own "What the hell's he doing here?" Heath spat. Amelia turned quickly "It's not the time or the place" she said throwing glances from one brother to another "We'll deal with them, not now, Later" she said firmly. Both brothers nodded in agreement. They knew the last thing Beth needed was a brawl at her daughter's funeral.

When Elijah had finally finished the service, Amelia followed Brax and Heath as they headed over to Hammer and his gang. Amelia had hold of Brax's hand, with her other hand on his arm. She had a feeling it could kick off at any minute.

Hammer grinned smugly "Looking hot Mrs Braxton" he said looking Amelia up and down. Amelia gripped Brax's hand tighter; she could see the anger building up in his face. Amelia knew it wouldn't be long before Brax flipped. "What do you want Hammer?" Heath interrupted quickly, also noticing his brother's expression.

"Came to pay my respects, she was my brothers girlfriend after all" Hammer smirked.

"Well you've done that, now you can leave" Brax threatened.

"I also came to give you a message from my brother, He told me to tell you to watch your back" He said looking straight at Brax, before turning his attention to Amelia. That was it, Brax launched himself at Hammer, before Hammer even had chance to speak; both Heath and Amelia pulled him back instinctively.

Hammer laughed at Brax's fury, before turning and getting in his car. Brax, Heath and Amelia watched as the cars disappeared out of the car park.

_**Hope this chapter was ok for you all! Please let me know what you think of this story so far. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. And for those of you who have read and haven't yet reviewed please do. I'd love to know what you think.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia, Brax and Scarlet enjoy spending time together as a 'normal' family!**_

_**Heath struggles with Darcy, can Amelia help?**_

_**Brax has an important question to ask Amelia at Scarlet's christening!**_


	23. Important Question

_**OK so I was that unimpressed by my last chapter I decided to Re-move it, re-write it and re-post it haha. Hope you find this better x x **_

Amelia woke suddenly, she realised Scarlet hadn't woke up. Amelia quickly got out of bed and looked in her crib. It was empty, for a split second Amelia panicked. Then suddenly she heard singing coming from the lounge. Amelia slipped on her silk dressing gown and headed into the lounge.

As she walked in she could see Brax sat on the sofa with Scarlet in his arms, he was giving her a bottle and singing 'You are my sunshine' to her. Amelia grinned lovingly at them, she watched them for a while before Brax realised she was stood there.

"Morning beautiful" Brax beamed, turning to look at her. Amelia walked over to the sofa and sat beside him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she smiled as she took a sip of his coffee, which was on the coffee table in front of them.

"I thought you could use a lie in" Brax replied "Besides we've been ok haven't we princess" he continued, as he looked back at Scarlet. "We should do something today" Brax suggested as he glanced at Amelia.

Amelia nodded "Yeh, that'd be nice".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia and Brax decided to take Scarlet to the beach. Although it wasn't the most original idea, it was still one of their favourite places in the whole world.

As Brax came back from his surf, he couldn't help but smile as he approached his wife and daughter- daughter, that still sounded weird- his life was now complete, he had everything he could ever need right in front of him. Amelia smiled as she saw him approach "What are you grinning at?" she questioned curiously.

"Just thinking how lucky we are" he said softly, sitting down beside her. Amelia nodded in agreement; she couldn't be happier right now. She had the most amazing husband, and a perfect little baby girl. What could possibly be better? She thought to herself, suddenly she remembered something "Shit what time is it?" she exclaimed quickly standing up.

"11.30 Why what's up?" Brax questioned his wife.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Angelo at the restaurant to talk about the food for tomorrow" Amelia explained as she hurried to gather her things.

Amelia and Brax had made arrangements to have Scarlet christened. The service would be at church and then they were heading to Angelo's afterwards. They decided it was just going to be a small do, with a few guests. Choosing god parents on the other was a different thing completely, after a few hours they finally decided on Bianca, Beth (Tegan's mum) Heath and Casey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelo was sat waiting at an empty table when Amelia arrived "Oh, god I'm so sorry" she apologised before quickly sitting down next to him.

"Brax not coming" Angelo wondered. Amelia shook her head "Nah, he's got some stuff to do. Besides he wouldn't have a clue" Amelia teased.

"Ok well what did you have in mind food wise?" Angelo started.

Amelia and Angelo finally managed to come up with a menu they were both happy with.

"Thanks so much" She thanked him before finally taking the pram and making her way back towards the beach; where she was almost knocked off her feet by an upset Darcy. "I'm sorry" the little girl said quickly before looking up and realising it was Amelia. Darcy threw her arms around the familiar woman and hugged her tightly "Hey sweetie, what's wrong" Amelia asked soothingly, before Darcy could answer Amelia saw Heath jogging towards them. He looked out of breath.

"How many times have I told you, don't run off" Heath snapped. Amelia threw him a look.

"Darcy honey, you mustn't run off like that" Amelia said a she put her arm around the little girl. "Listen why don't you go and finish your sandcastle for me" she continued.

Heath was stunned as he watched his daughter skip happily back to where she had ran away from.

"How the hell did you do that?" he exclaimed as he looked back at Amelia.

Amelia could see he was a little stressed "You're doing fine Heath" she smiled reassuringly.

"I don't know, I'm thinking about taking her back to her Gran's" Heath said dryly.

"What. Why?" Amelia questioned curiously.

"She's refusing to eat and she hardly ever does as I tell her. I just don't think I'm cut out for this. Maybe Tegan was right keeping her away from me" Heath's voice was full of self pity.

"Just stop right there Heath Braxton. The man I saw taking care of her in the storm was more than capable of looking after her. She's just lost her mum, I think she's doing pretty well considering" Amelia said firmly. "You will get the hang of it eventually, you just need to get to know her that's all" Amelia smiled. Heath nodded.

"Hey Darcy, shall we go back to my place. I'll make your favourite dinner" Amelia shouted to the little girl who was playing happily in the sand.

"Spaghetti like mum made it?" she sang eagerly.

Amelia nodded "Yep". Darcy smiled cheekily at her.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Can I push the pram" the little girl giggled. Amelia and Heath both laughed a little as Amelia stood to one side and let Darcy push Scarlet's pram.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia's house was like a mad house as the Braxton's got ready fro Scarlet's christening.

Amelia was adding the finishing touches to her outfit when Brax came out of the bathroom. He hugged her from behind "Mmm hot mama" he whispered in her ear before planting slow kisses down her neck. Amelia giggled as she struggled to break free. "Baby stop it" she smiled as she turned to face him, Brax couldn't help himself, Amelia looked stunning. She was wearing a white and gold maxi dress, her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders with half of it pinned back. Brax slid his hands down to her lower back; he kissed her gently, pulling her closer to him. Amelia returned his advances, she kissed him more passionately. Brax lifted Amelia's dress and picked her up. Amelia wrapped her legs around Brax tightly as he laid her on the bed. Amelia quickly reached for Brax trousers, kissing his neck as she unfastened them. They both let out a moan as Brax slid inside her, gently thrusting backwards and forwards. Brax kissed Amelia's neck softly, before taking a few final thrusts and finally coming inside her.

When Amelia and Brax finally made into the lounge they were greeted by Cheryl, Bianca, Heath, Casey and Ruby. All of them shared the same look "You really need to get that bed fixed mate" Heath grinned. Everyone laughed at Heath's remark. Brax and Amelia threw each there a grin before taking Scarlet off Cheryl.

Brax wrapped his arms around Amelia as they both watched the guests arrive for Scarlet's christening. Amelia had Scarlet in her arms. Scarlet was wearing the Braxton christening gown. Amelia smiled as she saw Beth arrive "Hey" Amelia greeted Beth with a kiss on the cheek. Beth put her arms around Amelia and Scarlet "My beautiful girls" she said "Thank-you so much for asking me to be involved in this" Beth was grateful for Amelia and Brax's gesture.

"Don't be silly, we couldn't think of anyone better for the job of god mother" Amelia replied. Amelia always planned to ask Tegan to be godmother, but Tegan was gone and Amelia knew Tegan would want Beth to take her place.

Colleen, Alf, Irene, Roo and Marilyn all arrived at the same time. "I'm so glad they opted for a traditional christening, not one of these ridiculous naming ceremonies" Colleen moaned as she found a seat near the front. Both Brax and Amelia laughed at Colleen's remark.

Amelia couldn't hide her emotions as she saw the next to guests approach, Harry and Lynette Kaminski.

Harry was a very good friend of Amelia's dad's and Lynette was Harry's wife. When Amelia was 12 she was sent to live with them in Mangrove River. Harry and Lynne treated her like a daughter and she was as equally fond of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the service everyone headed to Angelo's for drinks and nibbles. Amelia couldn't help but notice the way Brax had been smiling at her since they arrived at the restaurant. As she watched him curiously she saw Heath nod at him. They are up to something, Amelia thought to herself. Before she had chance to question Brax, she was stunned by a song that came on over the speakers, it was Elvis Presley- Can't help falling in love. Brax and Amelia had this as their first dance song at their wedding. Amelia giggled as Brax made his way to her and led her to the dance floor. None of the guests understood what was going on. It all became clear though when Brax pulled a little white box out of his pocket.

The audience gasped as Brax got down on one knee "Ameliana, will you marry me?" He asked, as he looked up at her. Amelia bent down a little before giving him her answer "Brax, sweetie we are already married" she laughed.

"Yeh, but a registry office and a couple of witnesses doesn't exactly class as a wedding. You deserve better than that. So I'll ask you again…Ameliana Braxton will you marry me again, in front of all our friends and family"

Amelia grinned "Yes of course I will you big goof". She took her wedding rings off and put them on her right hand. Brax stood up and gently slipped the diamond engagement ring on her finger before picking her up and spinning her round. Amelia squealed before kissing his lips gently.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the couple continued to dance to Elvis Presley…

_**Please let me know what you think, also I would love to know what you would like to see happen. As always R & R please.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Charlie and Amelia try to mend their friendship!**_

_**One of the river boys are seriously injured, will Amelia be able to help him?**_

_**Brax starts to put pressure on Angelo to sell him his half of the business, how will Amelia react when things get nasty?**_


	24. Bullet Holes and Stab Wounds

It had been a week since Brax's proposal and the wedding plans had begun. Amelia and Bianca were in charge of everything. Brax had made the mistake of telling them no expense spared. Amelia could have whatever she wanted regardless of the cost, and the thought of that excited both Amelia and Bianca.

Brax had agreed to take the morning off work so Amelia and Bianca could go wedding dress shopping. The girls gasped as they entered the first shop, there were about four rails of beautiful wedding gowns. Amelia and Bianca both threw each other a grin, before being interrupted by a middle aged woman. The woman smiled as she looked at Amelia and Bianca "You must be the bride-to-be?" the woman questioned as she noticed the huge diamond engagement ring on Amelia's finger. Amelia nodded before eyeing up a beautiful Ivory gown. "Would you like to try it on?" The woman questioned. Amelia grinned as she followed the woman into the fitting rooms.

After about 20 minutes of adjustments Amelia finally came out of the fitting room. Bianca had a tear in her eye when she saw Amelia appear "This is the one" Amelia cried. She still couldn't believe she had found 'The Dress' after her first attempt. After they had finally finished picking Bianca a dress and some shoes and other bridal accessories Amelia and Bianca headed back to the bay.

During the girls shopping trip Amelia couldn't shake the feeling something was missing or in this case someone. It had been almost a month since Amelia had spoken to Charlie. After dropping Bianca off at home Amelia decided to call in to see Charlie on her way home. She took a deep breath as she pulled up outside Leah's house.

Charlie was shocked when she saw Darryl Braxton's Ute pull up outside her house. It wasn't until she saw Amelia that she finally relaxed. Charlie didn't wait for her friend to knock "Hello" Charlie said nervously as she opened the door. Amelia was a little put out by Charlie's eagerness to open the door. But that was only because Amelia was still going over what she was going to say to Charlie, in her head. "Hi" Amelia smiled "Can I come in?" she added, she really didn't want to have a discussion on the door step.

"Yeh, course you can, I'm sorry come in" Charlie stuttered, Amelia could tell Charlie was nervous.

Charlie led Amelia into the lounge and gestured her to sit down "Listen Charlie, I'm just gonna come out and say this" Amelia started slowly "I miss our friendship"

"Me too" Charlie interrupted quickly, then she realised Amelia wasn't finished so she gestured her to continue.

"When you went behind my back like that, it hurt me" Amelia explained "If we are to be friends again, I need to be able to trust you and I need to know that everything I say to you won't be used against me, Brax or anyone of the river boys"

Charlie smiled "I promise and I'm sorry" she said as she leant forwards to hug Amelia. After a couple of hours of catching up Charlie and Amelia were finally friends again. But like before Amelia knew she would never be able to fully trust Charlie because Charlie was a cop and she was a Braxton.

After their chat Amelia headed to Angelo's, she had agreed to fetch Brax some paperwork on her way home. As she pulled up in the car park she noticed a very distressed Angelo stood near his car. As Amelia got out of the Ute and headed over to him, it was then she realised what the problem was. Someone had smashed Angelo's windscreen "Oh my god what happened?" Amelia exclaimed as she got closer to Angelo.

"Ask you brother-in-law" Angelo scoffed angrily.

"What Heath did this?" Amelia replied, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, all because I won't sell my share" Angelo spat. Amelia was furious, she knew Darryl wanted to buy Angelo out, but she no idea it had come to this. Amelia didn't even go into Angelo's she just spun on her heels and headed back to he Ute before getting in and speeding off in the direction of home.

Amelia slammed the door as she arrived home, Brax shot up in the chair "Milly, you ok?" he questioned cautiously. "Did you know?" Amelia exclaimed as she glared at Brax.

"Know what?" Brax answered coolly.

"Angelo's car, Heath smashed the windscreen. Brax just responded by shrugging is shoulders. Amelia was infuriated by his cool reply.

"You put him up to it didn't you?" She cried in disbelief, Brax just nodded "I told you baby, it's nothing personal, it's just business" Brax replied.

"You're unbelievable" Amelia spat before finally storming off into the bedroom.

After 20 minutes Brax went to see if Amelia was ok, Amelia was sat on the bed. She was practically sulking. Brax smiled as he sat on the bed beside her. When Amelia saw his smile she couldn't help but smile back. As much as she wanted to stay angry at him, Amelia never could resist that gorgeous grin he had.

Brax put his hands on her face and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Amelia pulled away at first before finally giving in to him. As she kissed him passionately, Brax laid her backwards on the bed. He gently lifted her dress as he kissed her neck. Brax gently moved so he was now between her raised legs. He had already removed his shorts. Amelia groaned as Brax slipped inside her, he continued to kiss her passionately as he thrusted back and forth, Amelia was groaning, Brax grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head, before locking them in place with his fingers. Both of them were moaning with pleasure. After a few final thrusts Brax came inside her. Brax stayed where he was for a few moments before finally getting up. Scarlet had started to stir.

When Amelia went back into the lounge she noticed Heath had now arrived. He was sat with his feet on the coffee table drinking a bottle of beer and watching the TV. Amelia was about to launch a verbal attack at him. But she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar sound. It was a car horn Heath shot up quickly and looked at Brax "Jake's boys" Heath exclaimed as he rushed outside, followed by Brax and Amelia.

As Amelia got closer she realised they had thrown someone out of the car. It was Stu, one of Casey's friends "Oh shit, his tatt" Heath said as he pointed out the bloody mess that was his arm. Amelia felt the colour drain from her face as she saw Stu's arm. It looked as though someone had tried to cut his tattoo off.

"Get him inside" Brax demanded. Heath and Brax helped Stu inside and put him on the sofa, Amelia rushed over to him with some water and cloths and the first aid kit. The blood was pouring from Stu's arm. Amelia put pressure on the wound before turning to Brax and Heath "It's no good, he needs to see a doctor" She cried "I think it's contaminated"

Brax could sense Amelia was upset. Brax nodded and ordered Heath to call an ambulance.

After an intense wait Sid finally appeared "What's happening Sid" Amelia questioned curiously. Sid looked grimly at her before replying. "We need to take Stuart to theatre, whatever was used to cut into his arm wasn't sterile" Heath gritted his teeth when Sid gave them this information. Amelia sensed the tensioned "But he'll be ok right?" Amelia asked. Sid nodded before continuing "Yes, but we will need to contact Sid's parent?"

"Nah, whatever he need we'll deal with it" Brax interrupted.

"I think you've done enough" Sid exclaimed judgementally which annoyed Amelia.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Heath snapped angrily.

Amelia threw Heath a look before turning to Sid "What Darryl means is, you will find Stu's dad in the pub and his mum at the pokeys" Amelia explained calmly "We can take care of anything he needs" she added.

Sid nodded before turning and walking away, Heath disappeared leaving Brax and Amelia in the waiting room. Brax noticed Amelia was quiet "You ok baby?" Brax asked his wife curiously

"No Darryl I'm not ok" Amelia cried "I have taken care of every cut, bruise and broken nose that has come through our door, due to one fight or another, but that was different"

Brax put his arms around a now very tearful Amelia "He's just a kid Brax, what will it be next stab wounds and bullet holes" Amelia sobbed. She was still in shock at what she had witness. Brax hugged Amelia tightly. How bad was this going to get? Something needed to be done and quickly.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all of the people who have shown interest in this story through reviews, Alerts and Favourites. Your support means a lot. Also if you would like to see a pic of Amelia's wedding dress please PM me and I will send you a pic. As always please R & R.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia makes a shocking discovery!**_

_**Angelo sells his share of the restaurant to Brax, but at what cost?**_

_**Amelia stands up for John Palmer when Jake's gang turns nasty. But who is there to stick up for Amelia?**_


	25. Who's Army?

Brax seriously wasn't feeling the whole wedding venue thing. Him and Amelia had already looked round 4 stately homes and 2 golf clubs. Amelia wasn't really feeling it either. After they had strapped Scarlet back in her car seat for the 7th time, Amelia decided it was her turn to drive.

Brax took a deep breath as Amelia finally pulled up near the beach. Amelia quickly got out of the car and walked towards the barriers. Brax followed her, he gently took her hands "Hey its ok baby, maybe we'll find somewhere tomorrow" he smiled as he moved her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Amelia turned to Brax and grinned widely "I've already found somewhere" she said as she turned her head and looked towards the beach.

Brax thought for a moment "Here?" he exclaimed.

Amelia nodded "Yeah, this place means so much to both of us, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. What do you think?" she asked Brax hopefully.

Brax grinned widely "I think it's the best idea you've had all day" He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Besides I can wear my board shorts and bring a surf board" he teased.

"Not a prayer" Amelia exclaimed hitting his arm playfully "I swear to god Darryl Braxton, if you turn up on our wedding day wearing board short's I'll be back up that isle quicker than you can say divorce" she joked.

"Is that right?" Brax smiled as he pulled Amelia close to him again.

"Mmm" Amelia managed, before Brax put his hand behind her neck and pull her towards him. Planting a passionate kiss on her lips. The moment was interrupted by a vibrating coming from Brax's pocket. He quickly pulled his phone out "I'd better get this" he said as he answered.

Amelia watched as Brax headed back towards the Ute, she noticed the frustration on her husbands face. After Brax hung up he kicked the wheel of the Ute "Hey what's happened?" Amelia exclaimed as she rushed back to Brax.

Brax was leant on the bonnet of the car, he turned to face Amelia. "That was Casey, Heath's kicking off. Apparently someone has stolen his car. And Heath thinks it was Liam" Amelia looked confused.

"You'd better go and sort it out. You know Casey can't do anything with him when he's like that" Amelia finally said as she put her hand on Brax's back. Brax took the pram out of the back of the Ute and Amelia took Scarlet out of her car seat, she watched as Brax turned the car around and sped off into the distance. God I really to get a new car, she thought to herself as she started walking towards the surf club.

John and Roo were working on some petition documents when Amelia arrived. "Hello sweetie" Roo exclaimed when she saw Amelia approach. "How is she" she continued as she stood up to look in the pram. Scarlet was fast asleep "I'm sure she gets bigger every time I see her" Roo and John both cooed over the baby for a few moments. "Listen at us, I'm sorry Amelia can I get you anything" John quickly remembered himself.

"Er, just water thanks" Amelia asked politely. John got Amelia her water "So how's the petition coming on" she asked curiously.

"Not great, we still need to work out a way to raise half the funds for the school refurbishments" John explained dryly. Amelia thought for a moment "How about a slave auction or a catwalk…something the kids can get involved in" Amelia suggested. Both John and Roo's faces lit up "You know that's not a bad idea" Roo replied.

"We need a venue though" John interrupted.

Amelia beamed "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself properly, my name's Amelia Braxton and my husband owns a local restaurant" she joked, as she sat down at the table.

Roo, John and Amelia discussed details for almost an hour before they were interrupted by the arrival of some rough looking surfies. Roo looked at Amelia "Friends of yours" she asked curiously. Amelia shook her "Nah, they're not River Boy's" Amelia informed Roo as she scanned the 6 men that had arrived.

John got up and headed towards the men "Look I don't want any trouble" John said nervously. The man at the front of the men spoke up.

"Back off Granddad we ain't going no where" he sniggered. Amelia noticed the other men eyeing up the surf club counter.

"I think its best if you boy's leave" Roo said as she headed towards them.

"Oh yeah and whose gonna make us?" one of the other men replied in a cocky tone.

"Me" Amelia added sternly. She was now standing in front of John and Roo. The men let out a laugh before looking her up and down.

"Oh yeah you and who's army?" the trouble maker grinned, before being interrupted

"MINE" a voice echoed from behind them. Both Roo and John looked relieved when they saw who had just turned up. The men watched nervously as Brax, Heath and 4 River Boys placed themselves between the trouble makers and Amelia. Brax was now stood beside his wife. "You wanna take this outside" Brax threatened.

"What so you can show me your tatts" the guy replied smugly. Suddenly out of nowhere Heath landed a punch on the man's face. It was at that point Amelia realised exactly who these men were. They were the ones responsible for Stu's injuries.

Brax quickly pushed his wife behind him, before planting a punch on a guy who was heading for him. "Get Scarlet out of here" he demanded. Amelia nodded and quickly headed towards her daughter, as Amelia turned to leave she was stopped in her tracks by Roo "Oh my god John" she exclaimed. Amelia turned quickly, she saw John Palmer fall to the floor and another man kick him on the chest. Amelia left Scarlet out of range and headed back to John. Brax had already tackled the guy that kicked John.

Amelia knelt down beside John and loosened his shirt buttons "Call and ambulance" she yelled to Roo. John was in a lot of pain.

The brawl was suddenly interrupted by the police; they handcuffed all the men in the building including Brax. Amelia watched as they led Brax off. She waited with John and Roo until the ambulance came. After the ambulance took John to hospital Amelia finally headed to the Ute, she drove herself and Scarlet home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was eventful, hey princess" Amelia said in a babyish voice. She was sat on the sofa with Scarlet giving her a bottle. As she sat Scarlet up to wind her Scarlet was sick all down Amelia's front "Oh thank-you, just what mummy always wanted" Amelia smiled as she quickly put Scarlet in her baby swing and headed over to the towel drawer. She opened the drawer and foraged around in it. Amelia took a clump of towels out of the drawer; she looked through them to find what she was looking for. As she opened the towels it was then she found it.

Wrapped in a towel was a loaded hand gun. Amelia's heart skipped a beat as she held it in her hand.

Suddenly she was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door "Shit" she exclaimed as she stuffed the gun to the back of the drawer and put all the towels back. The knock had caused Scarlet to jump, so Amelia quickly grabbed the baby out of her swing and carried her over to the door and opened it. Her now racing heart stopped dead as she saw the figure stood at the door…

_**I'm sorry but I had to leave it on a cliff hanger. Ooh who do you think is at the door? As always please R & R. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who is at the door?**_

_**Why does Brax have a gun?**_

_**Who is Charlie searching for and will she find them in time?**_


	26. Insurance

Amelia froze as she saw Charlie stood in front of her wearing full uniform. "Hi" Amelia exclaimed. Charlie smiled at Amelia's enthusiastic welcome "Hello, don't worry I'm not on duty. I just came to see if you fancied going out for dinner tonight" Charlie wondered.

Amelia nodded "Yeah, ok sounds great, I'll meet you in Angelo's at 7.30"

"Ok see you there" Charlie replied. Amelia quickly shut the door as Charlie walked way. Her heart had just about started to beat normally again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Brax finally came home he was greeted by a furious Amelia. "Hey baby you ok?" he asked as he casually walked over to the fridge and took out a beer.

"Don't you hey baby me, what the hell are you playing at Darryl?" Amelia spat angrily. Brax looked a bit put out by Amelia's outburst "We were sticking up for you remember" Brax replied taking a drink of his beer.

"I'm not talking about the fight I'm talking about THIS" Amelia yelled as she reached into the door and pulled out the gun, before slamming it down on the table in front of him.

"JESUS, Milly watch what you're doing with that, it's loaded" Brax exclaimed as he choked on his beer.

"Yeh, I know it's loaded. What I wanna know is why the hell we have a loaded gun in our fucking towel drawer Brax!" Amelia yelled angrily. Brax quickly took the gun and re-wrapped it "It's insurance" Brax replied simply as he put the gun away.

"What, are you talking about?" Amelia questioned, she had calmed down a little now.

"I got it after Hammer Pirovic ran you down, I was worried he might try and come after you again" Brax explained. Amelia paused for a moment, before nodding "Alright, but I want it gone in the morning" She ordered "I don't care where you stash it, but I don't want it in my house Darryl"

Brax reluctantly agreed, he knew the excuse he had just given Amelia was a lie. Brax had got the gun the minute Amelia's dad left the bay. He knew his wife was in danger and as far as Brax was concerned having a gun in the house was a necessary safety precaution. He would have to find another place near by to stash it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax dropped Amelia off outside Angelo's. He waited until she had gone inside before driving away. As Amelia entered she was surprised how busy the place seemed. Amelia turned quite a few heads when she arrived. She was wearing a white alter neck dress, silver sandals and a silver clutch bag. Her hair was fastened to one side of her head in a loose bun.

Amelia walked slowly towards the bar, she realised Charlie hadn't arrived yet. She sat herself on a bar stool and waited for one of the bar staff. It wasn't long before a man sat himself beside her. Amelia turned to face him; the man had dark hair and was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt.

"Yes" Amelia snapped rudely.

"Is that any way to speak to some one who is buying your drinks?" The man grinned. Amelia rolled her eyes at him before replying.

"No I don't think so; my husband is paying for my drinks. He owns this place" Amelia replied, she couldn't believe how cocky this guy was.

"What so he's not here then?" The guy beamed.

"Luckily for you no he isn't" a familiar voice said as they sat on the bar stool the opposite side of the man.

"But if you want to carry on chatting up my friend I can tell you what to look out for. He's about 6ft and has Blood and sand tattooed across here" Charlie continued as pointed to her chest, to indicate where Brax's tattoo was. As Amelia looked she was relieved to see Charlie sat beside him. The man didn't need anymore encouragement to leave; his face spoke a thousand words as soon as Charlie mentioned the Blood and Sand tattoo. Both Amelia and Charlie laughed as they watched the man walk way.

"Gosh is this what happens when you are left by yourself, can you not leave the house without no-body hitting on you?" Charlie teased as she moved closer to Amelia. Amelia hit Charlie's arm playfully "Hey, it's not my fault I'm irresistible to men, I mean come on even my husband wants to marry me twice" Amelia joked.

The women talked for a little longer before they were interrupted by a very angry looking blond woman. Charlie and Amelia both recognized her instantly. "Hey Nicole" Charlie smiled. Nicole just ignored Charlie "I hope you're happy now" she spat angrily at Amelia.

"I'm sorry?" Amelia was confused, what should she be happy about.

"Angelo built this business from scratch, and your husband has just waded in and took over" Nicole continued. Amelia didn't know what to say, everyone one the restaurant had turned to face them now.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Amelia was still confused, and a little annoyed that this girl was causing a scene.

"Brax practically bullied Angelo into selling him, his share" Nicole informed the clueless brunette.

"What, Angelo's sold his share to Brax?" Amelia finally realised what Nicole was shouting about.

"Oh so you're gonna try and tell me you didn't know" Amelia was now equally as furious at Nicole's remark.

"I didn't know anything about it. Believe it or not I'm not my husband's keeper. Besides wasn't it Brax who got him out of his financial difficulties in the first place?" Amelia snapped. Charlie was a little worried where this confrontation was heading.

"Yeah, but only so he could take over…" Nicole continued angrily.

"Brax gave him money to help him out when Angelo thought he would have to sell the business, it's not my fault Angelo can't afford to pay him back" Amelia protested.

"Only because Brax made it impossible, how do you sleep next to him at night. You are his wife and know everything he gets up too. How can you live with yourself?" Nicole finished before turning to walk away. Amelia was stunned, Charlie put her hand on Amelia's arm "Hey, don't worry Nicole's just upset, she didn't mean anything?" Charlie soothed. Amelia shook her head "I honestly didn't know" Amelia said softly.

Amelia decided she wasn't really in the mood for a night out now, so she called Brax to fetch her. She headed outside to wait for him, while Charlie went to the bathroom. Amelia waited for a few minutes, she was getting cold so she reached into her handbag and took out her phone. She was gonna see how much longer Brax was gonna be, but before she could dial the number she was hit over the back of the head. Everything went black.

Brax pulled up outside Angelo's, as he headed inside he bumped into Charlie.

Charlie was a bit surprised to see him. "Is she in the bathroom?" he asked curiously. Charlie was a little worried "No she was waiting outside, I was just on my way to her now" Charlie explained.

"What nah, I've just come in from outside she's not there" Brax exclaimed as he turned and ran outside "MILLY" he yelled as he ran down the steps. Charlie followed him, as they reached the bottom Charlie saw Amelia's silver clutch bag on the floor. "Oh my god, Brax" she cried as she bent down to pick up the bag. Brax was frantic, where the hell was she?

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review I'd really like to know what you think and if you are enjoying this story. To those of you, who already have, thank you so much. It's nice to read your lovely comments. Also thanks to those who have added me to their alerts and favourites lists. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Brax and Charlie find Amelia?**_

_**Charlie is shock as she sees a different side of Brax?**_

_**Who is watching the Braxton's?**_


	27. She needs you

"Charlie where is she?" Brax yelled as he headed to his Ute. He pulled two torches out of the back. Brax quickly handed one to Charlie before heading onto the beach. Charlie followed him. "MILLY" Brax yelled as he shone the torch around "AMELIA" Charlie shouted also shining her torch into the distance. Brax and Charlie searched the beach frantically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia felt drowsy as she opened her eyes. It was dark; she could feel the sand between her fingers. As she looked up it was then she saw the figure standing over her "You" she exclaimed as she saw his face, before she had chance to scream the man leant forwards hand held a cloth over her face, Amelia felt herself drifting before everything went dark again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't see her, maybe we should call the police" Charlie suggested.

"NO" Brax snapped, "She's here somewhere I can feel it" Brax stormed off up the beach "MILLY" he yelled. Charlie quickly followed him.

"Brax this is hopeless" she exclaimed.

Suddenly Brax saw the outline of a figure laid on the beach. As Charlie saw Brax's face drop she too looked in the same direction. Brax had already started to run up the beach, Charlie followed. Brax knelt quickly beside the woman. As he turned her over he was horrified to see it was Amelia. "Milly" he said as he shook her. Amelia had started to come round, she saw a man "Stay away from me" Amelia yelled as she struggled to get away from him. It wasn't until he spoke again she realised it was Brax "Hey, Hey its ok, its Darryl…Baby it's me" Brax pulled Amelia into his arms and held her tightly. Charlie was terrified for her friend. Brax quickly picked Amelia up and carried her to his Ute. Amelia didn't say a word all the way to the hospital. Brax couldn't help noticing the marks on Amelia's wrists and on her legs. He kept his concentration on the road. He didn't want to think about what had happened to her just yet.

Brax carried her into the hospital; Sid showed them into a side room. Brax explained a little about what had happened. Sid slowly made his way over to Amelia "Amelia can you remember what happened?" Sid spoke softly so he didn't alarm her.

"I was waiting for Brax outside Angelo's; I was just about to ring him when something hit me on the back of the head. I don't remember anything else I'm sorry" Amelia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Ok Amelia, I'll get someone to have a look at your head, can you tell me if it hurts anywhere else" Sid questioned her gently. Amelia started to cry before nodding, Sid watched as Amelia clenched her thighs together, Brax also saw Amelia doing this. He couldn't handle it stood up quickly and left the room "Darryl" Amelia cried after him.

Brax rushed straight out into the corridor and punched through a thin wall. "Er…excuse me…"One of the nurses started before being interrupted by Sid "its ok Callie I'll deal with this" Sid said as he gestured for Brax to sit.

Brax sat with his head in his hands as he waited for Sid to speak "The police doctor is examining her" Brax looked at Sid as though he was going to kill him.

"Look I understand that it must be hard, but this isn't the way to deal with this" Sid advised sharply.

"Really and how do you suggest I deal with this Sid?" Brax spat angrily.

"Well I'm pretty sure Amelia needs you to be supportive right now" Sid replied

"Nah, what she need me to do is go and kill whoever did this" Brax shot up out of his chair and headed towards the door, before being stopped by Charlie.

"Hey what's going on?" Charlie already had an idea of what had happened but she didn't want to admit it.

"I can't be here" Brax said before disappearing. Charlie was stunned she never had Brax down as being a runner. Him and Amelia always seemed so solid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the doctor had finished examining Amelia she took off her gloves and turned to face the young woman, before she could speak she was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. As the door slowly opened Amelia was happy to see Charlie. "Can I come in?" Charlie smiled.

"Er…well actually I was just about to…" the doctor replied, before being interrupted by Amelia "I want her here". Charlie sat herself on the bed next to Amelia and took her hands. She could see the tears in Amelia's eyes.

"Ok Amelia, after examining you, I can see you were obviously moved with great force, however there doesn't seem to be any internal bruising" The nurse explained hopefully.

"What does that mean?" Amelia questioned.

"It means whoever did this was disturbed before he could take it any further" Charlie took over from the doctor, she was smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax sped out of the car park. As he drove up the road he turned on the stereo, anything to stop him thinking about what had happened. As he was flicking through radio stations, that's when it came on Elvis Presley- Can't help falling in love. What was he doing? He thought to himself. He quickly turned the car round and headed back towards the hospital.

As he slammed through the door he was greeted by a hopeful looking Charlie "She hasn't been raped" Charlie smiled. Brax threw his head back and let out a sigh, before gathering himself and heading towards Amelia's room. Amelia forced a smile as she saw Brax in the door way. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. As soon as she felt Brax's arms around her she just let everything go. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. After an hour Amelia had finally fallen asleep. Brax was laid with her in his arms. The door opened slowly and Charlie came in "I'm sorry, I just came to see how she was" Charlie whispered. Brax nodded "She'll be fine" he smiled. Charlie turned to leave "Hey Charlie thanks for earlier, you're a good friend, she's lucky to have you" Brax smiled, before Charlie walked out a left them to it.

As she walked out of the hospital she couldn't believe Darryl Braxton had just thanked her. This wasn't something she expected from him, not in a million years. Maybe Amelia was right maybe there was some good in him after all.

As Brax sat beside Amelia he was shocked to hear his phone beep. As he looked at the message he was even more shocked when the picture he had received was of Scarlet fast asleep in her crib, underneath the message was a message _**Sleep tight Princess. **_Brax quickly dialled Heath's number "Where's Scarlet?" he exclaimed.

"She's here with me, we're at mum's" Heath replied. Brax was confused. Whoever had taken this picture had been in their house at some point. Who the hell was it?

_**Ok so I really hope you like this chapter, I'm still unsure about it if I'm honest. Let me know what you think. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Brax takes extremely drastic safety precautions to protect his family, when he receives another photo!**_

_**Amelia isn't coping after her attack, who does she confide in?**_

_**What happens when Brax comes face to face with the man who attacked Amelia?**_


	28. Family Secrets

Amelia had been asleep on the sofa for the last hour. Brax was sat waiting for Heath and the rest of the boys to arrive. Amelia's reaction to him when he found her on the beach earlier was playing on his mind. Brax didn't understand why someone had done this. He couldn't help thinking this was more than just some random attack. Why would someone drug her and not rape her?

Brax's thoughts were interrupted by Amelia; she was starting to move around in her sleep. Brax realised she must have been dreaming "Milly" he whispered as he shook her gently. Amelia let out a scream as she shot up. Brax was now sat beside her, he could feel Amelia shaking "SSHH, it's alright it was just a dream" Brax reassured her as he kissed her head. He hated seeing his wife like this, he felt so helpless.

Amelia jumped again when she heard a knock at the door. As Brax opened it Heath and 4 River Boys came in. They all looked worried. Heath's eyes widened when he saw the cuts and bruises on Amelia's arms and the marks on her wrists. "I'm going to check on Scarlet" Amelia said as she quickly got up and headed into the bedroom.

"Shit, what the hell happened?" Heath exclaimed as he slumped beside his brother. Brax shrugged "I don't know, but I tell you one thing when I catch up with him he's a dead man"

The rest of the boys had gathered around Brax by this point "So are you any closer to finding out who did this?" Heath questioned curiously. Brax threw him a look "Nah, but I got this earlier" Brax said as he took his phone out of his pocket and showed Heath the picture. Heath gritted his teeth as he recognized the baby from the picture.

"Who's doing this?" Heath spat.

"I don't know" Brax replied "But we need to find out fast"

Heath and the other boys nodded in agreement. Amelia was a big part of all of their lives and none of them were happy about her being targeted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Brax had to go out, Heath agreed to stay with Amelia and Scarlet.

As Heath sat in the kitchen he heard sobbing coming from the bedroom, as he made his way towards the bedroom he heard a scream. Heath swung the door open and saw Amelia sat up in bed, she was panicking. Heath quickly sat beside her and pulled her into his arms "Hey it's ok" Heath could feel Amelia shaking and it worried him. He had never seen Amelia like this before.

"Where's Brax?" Amelia asked shakily.

"He's had to pop out, he won't be long" Heath informed her "Did you want me to lay with you till he gets back?"

Amelia nodded, she was grateful for Heath's suggestion. Heath helped Amelia lay down and pulled the covers around her; he got in the other side and pulled her close to him. It wasn't long before Amelia drifted back off to sleep.

When Brax arrived home he was a little put out to see his brother in bed with his wife. Granted Heath was fully dressed and laid on top of the covers, but this vision still shocked him. Heath's eyes quickly opened when he realised someone was stood at the door. Brax frowned at him, Heath gently got up and followed Brax into he kitchen.

Brax turned to his brother and waited for an explanation. "Amelia had a bad dream; she didn't want to be by herself. Brax I don't think she is handling this as well as she makes out" Heath said quickly, trying to avoid a slap from his older brother.

"Don't you think I know that" Brax snapped "That's why it's important we find out who's behind it".

Heath nodded "How we gonna do that?" he questioned.

Brax shook his head "Charlie said Amelia knows who did this, but until she's ready to tell us, we're shooting blind" Brax shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax dropped Amelia and Scarlet off at his mum's house before heading to Angelo's. He had arranged to meet the other boy's there. Brax hoped they might have some information for him. As he waited for them to arrive he heard his phone beep in his pocket. He quickly took it out. It was another picture, this time it was of Amelia, she was stood on the porch outside his mum's house. Underneath the picture there was a message, this was more sinister than the last one, this message read _**Tick Tock. **_Brax dialled Amelia's number.

"Hello" she replied cheerfully.

"Baby where are you?" Brax questioned. Amelia sensed the desperation I his voice.

"I'm at your mums where you left me, why?" Amelia was concerned.

"Is mum there?" Brax asked.

"No she's just gone out, Brax what's going on?" Amelia was starting to panic.

"Get inside, let the dogs out and lock the doors" Brax ordered.

"What?" Amelia exclaimed.

"JUST DO IT MILLY" Brax yelled "I won't be long, don't open the door until I get there, the key for the gun cabinet is on top of the wall unit" Brax rushed as he hung up grabbed his keys and quickly headed to his mum's house.

Amelia was terrified, she did as she was told. She let the two rottweilers out and quickly locked the door behind them, before rushing over to the wall unit and grabbing the key. Amelia grabbed Scarlet out of her pram and took her into the hall way, and then she waited. Amelia sat tight until she heard footsteps on the porch and then a knock at the door. She didn't move until Brax shouted "Milly, Baby it's me"

Amelia put Scarlet in her pram and opened the door. Before Brax could speak Amelia slapped him straight across the face. "What the hell was that for?" Brax exclaimed as he put his hand on his face to stop the sting.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Now I wanna know what the hell is going on, because all of this has got nothing to do with Jake Pirovic" Amelia yelled furiously.

Brax nodded, he knew if he was going to keep Amelia safe then he would need to tell her the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Brax had explained everything to Amelia he drove her home. As he poured them both a drink they were interrupted by knock at the door. As Brax opened it he was shocked to see Charlie and another officer stood in front of him. "Charlie hi" Amelia grinned as she got up to greet her friend. Brax was a little more reluctant to let them in.

Charlie and Watson sat on the sofa and Amelia sat opposite them. Brax was leant on the kitchen counter "Ok Amelia, you know you said the guy who did this to you was the guy we saw earlier that night?" Charlie started.

Brax looked confused "Hang on what guy?" he asked as he sat next to Amelia.

"He tried it on with me last night, he left when Charlie told him who I was married to" Amelia explained.

Charlie nodded before continuing "Anyway, we checked on CCTV and asked around and apparently his name is Marko Sanchez". Both Amelia and Brax's faces dropped when Charlie said the name.

"Are you sure?" Brax asked. Charlie nodded

"Yes, why have you heard of him?" Charlie wondered as she noticed the change in body language. Brax quickly shook his head as did Amelia. Charlie wasn't stupid; she knew they were hiding something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Amelia had taken Scarlet for a bath. Heath and Brax were sat on the sofa "So are you any closer to working out who's doing this?" Heath asked his brother.

"Marko Sanchez" Brax replied. Heath's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" Heath finally managed. Brax nodded.

"Look mate, if he is behind it, do you not think now would be a good time to call Amelia's family? They can help" Heath suggested.

Brax shook his head furiously "Nah, bringing Amelia's family into this will not help its best if we keep them out of it for now"

"Yeah but, if Marko is really involved then whatever he's got planned is gonna be too much for us to handle" Heath protested. Brax thought for a moment, Heath had made a valid point. This was too much for the River Boy's to deal with by themselves. It suddenly dawned on him. There is one person he could ask for help. Someone who understood how this all worked, someone who would be able to anticipate Marko's every move, before he made it. Brax quickly stood up and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?" Heath wondered.

"I might not be able to involve Milly's family, but I can get the next best thing. Someone who will know exactly how to deal with this" Brax said finally before heading out of the door.

_**I really hope you enjoy this update. I promise all the mystery will make sense in the next few chapters. Please let me know what your thoughts are. As always R & R**_

_**Much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who will Brax turn to for help?**_

_**A face from Amelia's past shows up and completely horrifies Heath and Brax!**_

_**The end is coming for Marko but who makes it happen?**_


	29. Married to the mob!

It was about 2.15am when Brax got to Angelo's. He took two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar, before pulling down two chairs and sitting down. Brax waited patiently for his visitor to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before a man appeared. The man was about 5 ft 9, and extremely well built, he was in his early 60s. He had short silvery black hair and olive skin. The man was wearing a grey suit and white shirt. Brax stood up as the man approached "Harry, thanks for coming" he said quickly as he reached out and shook his hand.

This man was Harry Kaminski. Harry was a very good friend of Amelia's family. Actually he was a little more than that. He had worked with the Camanelli family since he was a boy. Harry and his wife had taken care of Amelia since she was 12. They considered her as their foster daughter. Harry knew the ins and outs of Amelia's family's 'business' which is why Brax knew he would be able to help him.

"I'm sorry I had to call you out so late, you know I wouldn't if I didn't think it was urgent" Brax started.

"It's fine, you said you were worried about Ameliana, do you know who tried to hurt her?" Harry questioned calmly. Brax took a deep breath before answering.

"Marko Sanchez" Brax replied. Harry's eyes widened

"You sure?" Harry questioned cautiously, he knew a lot about this man.

Brax nodded "Yeh, coppers told us this afternoon" Harry had a drink of his whiskey Brax had poured for him.

"You did the right thing calling me, you were right what you said on the phone, Marko isn't the mastermind behind all this, he's just the front man" Harry said as he continued to drink his whiskey.

"So what do you think we should do?" Brax asked him.

"How much does she already know?" Harry answered Brax's question with another question.

"Enough to keep her safe" Brax replied.

Harry nodded "Good, It's probably not the best idea to keep her in the dark to much. Ameliana needs to know she is at risk. What else are you doing to keep her safe?

"Me and the boy's are watching her around the clock. I can't say she's happy about it but…" Brax replied quickly.

Harry laughed as he remembered Amelia's feistiness "I'm sure she's not" he smiled. "I think the best thing for us to do is track down Marko Sanchez and extract as much information out of him as possible." Harry suggested in a more serious tone. Brax nodded in agreement as Harry stood up.

"I'll be in touch. Oh and Darryl, try not to suffocate her to much. Ignorance is bliss and all that" Harry said before finally turning to leave. Brax watched for a few moments as Harry left. As he looked at him he realised just why people underestimated him.

Harry Kaminski was like a shorter, darker version of Alf Stewart. He kept himself to himself. But was known throughout the community, Harry was a very clever man he made people think they knew everything about him. When really they didn't know anything about him at all.

Brax felt a little easier as he finally arrived home. He was surprised to see Amelia sat on the sofa waiting for him. She stood up to greet him when he came through the door.

"Hey you" he grinned as he pulled her towards him. Amelia put her hands up behind his neck and pulled him closer to her. Brax leant forwards and kissed her gently.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked curiously. Amelia didn't answer she just pulled him in for another kiss. Brax put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As the kiss intensified Amelia started to pulled Brax backwards towards the bedroom, still kissing him on the way. Brax was a little shocked as Amelia pulled him onto the bed, causing him to fall on top of her. She started to pull his t-shirt over his head. Brax paused "Are you sure baby?" he whispered. Amelia nodded and continued to remove his shirt, before starting on her own. Brax slowly lifted her dress over her head and laid her back down gently. He planted gentle kisses all down her neck, as he ran his hands up her thighs he could feel her shaking a little. "It's ok baby, I love you" he whispered in her ear, Amelia's shaking had eased a little. She traced his back with her fingers, as he slipped inside her. Amelia put her hand round the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, making him go deeper inside her. She let out a pleasurable groan before kissing him passionately. Brax's pace quickened a little causing them both to moan with ecstasy. After a few final thrusts Brax came inside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Amelia woke up in Brax's arm's wearing his shirt. She could hear Scarlet stirring in her crib. How the hell she managed to sleep through her's and Brax's antics last night she'll never know, Amelia thought to herself before she took Scarlet out of her crib and carried her into the lounge. Amelia didn't want to wake Brax just yet.

After Amelia and given Scarlet her bottle she put her in her baby bouncer and made some coffee. She was pretty sure it wouldn't be long before the boy's roused so she decided to make a start on breakfast Bacon, Eggs, sausage, mushrooms and baked beans. As the smell of food filled the house, Amelia couldn't help but laugh to herself when they boy's suddenly surfaced. "Mmm, smells good baby" Brax said as he put his arms around Amelia's waist hugging her from behind.

"Well I've gotta take care of my boy's" Amelia giggled "Coffee's in the pot"

"Wow breakfast and Coffee" Heath beamed "Are you sure you're marrying the right brother Mills"

"Hey watch it" Brax joked as he playfully hit his brother around the back of his head.

"Who's marrying the wrong brother?" a voice said as it came through the front door. It was Casey.

"Blimey Casey, didn't think you normally surfaced until at least lunch time these days" Amelia teased.

"I was hungry" Casey shrugged

"I thought you'd be having breakfast with mum" Heath said as he helped himself to the plates of food Amelia had put on the table.

"Er…Mum's breakfast or Milly's breakfast. Hmm let me think" Casey replied sarcastically.

"Yeah good point" Brax laughed as he sat and helped himself "Looks like I've married a keeper hey boys" Brax said finally before pulling Amelia onto his lap and kissing her.

"Eww Brax do you mind we're eating?" Casey exclaimed. Brax picked up a cloth and threw it at Casey. Amelia smiled as she watched them all. It was such a different atmosphere to the one she had been in the other night. For the first time she felt safe again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Heath were closing up Angelo's; Amelia and Scarlet were at home with Sam and Gordo. Amelia hated the thought of her needing a babysitter, but she knew it made Brax feel better so she went along with it.

Brax hadn't heard anything from Harry for a couple of days, but then again he hadn't received anymore pictures either. Maybe Harry's taken care of it, Brax thought to himself as he cashed up. Heath was putting the chairs on the tables.

"Do you think Harry's sorted it?" Heath questioned breaking the silence.

"God knows but I'm sure he'll be in touch" Brax replied.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone coming in the restaurant. "Sorry mate we're closed" Brax yelled, but as the man came into the light both Brax and Heath were stunned.

They had met this man before, not only was he one of the most dangerous men the Braxton's had ever come across, he was also part of one of the biggest Mafia organizations in Italy.

But most importantly the man standing in front of them was Vincent Camanelli…Amelia's oldest brother.

Both Braxton brothers' were stunned and horrified to see Vincent.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Brax finally managed.

"We received this a few days ago" Vincent said as he handed Brax a photo. Brax gritted his teeth as he looked at the photo. On it was a picture of Amelia's battered body laid on the beach. "Papa's not happy about it, he said you've got 48 hours to sort it, or I've gotta bring Ameliana home to Italy with me"

_**Ok so I really hope you like this chapter and it shone some light on some of the mysteries.**_

_**As always please R & R. I'd love to know what you think.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia enjoys spending time with her big brother!**_

_**What happens when Brax, Harry and Vincent finally catch up with Marko?**_

_**Casey needs to confess something to Amelia, is history repeating itself? And what will Amelia do if Ruby is pregnant?**_


	30. Revenge is sweet!

Amelia was surprised to see Casey fast asleep on the sofa when she got up. She covered him over with a blanket before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. Scarlet was still asleep it was the latest she had slept until.

As Amelia got the pans out of the cupboard she noticed Casey was waking up. "Morning Milly" he yawned, Amelia smiled "Hey Case, do you want breakfast?" she asked as she went to sit down beside him. Casey just nodded; Amelia could tell something was worrying him.

"If I tell you something you promise not to freak out, or tell Brax" Casey made Amelia promise before continuing "It's Ruby she's late" he said with a grim expression on his face.

"Late for what?" Amelia asked, before realising what Casey was getting at "Oh you mean late, late" she exclaimed.

Casey just nodded his head again. "I don't know what to do Mill" he said grimly.

"Hey look at me, there is no point freaking out, has she done a test?" Amelia questioned him gently.

"No not yet" Casey replied

"Ok well how about I go to the shops after breakfast and pick one up for you, then you can bring Ruby here at lunchtime" Amelia suggested.

"Yeah, thanks Milly" Casey hugged her gratefully. Amelia put her hand on the back of her sons head and held him for a few moments, before being disturbed by a familiar voice.

"I see you haven't changed Ameliana" the voice laughed. Amelia almost had a heart attack when she saw the man.

"OH MY GOD VINNIE" she screeched excitedly. She ran to her brother and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello princess" Vincent smiled as he pulled away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia questioned she was still excited to see him.

"Just a bit of family business I need to take care of, then I'm heading home" Vincent was now looking at the older Braxton brother, who had just surfaced.

"Babe you didn't tell me Vincent was here" Amelia frowned at Brax.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he said awkwardly.

"Wow Casey you've shot up" Vincent said as he looked at the teenager.

Casey laughed "Yeah well it has been 7 years"

Amelia got up from the sofa and headed over to the kitchen, she put her arms around Brax's waist "Why's he really here?" she whispered.

"Marko Sanchez" Brax's reply was as simple as the reason Vincent was visiting.

"So Vincent what are your plans for today?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Not much, I need to go out this afternoon though. Darryl's helping me take care of something" Vincent smiled

Amelia quickly rushed off into the bedroom and got changed, she quickly changed Scarlet and headed back into the lounge "You're coming to the diner with me" Amelia ordered. Vincent couldn't help but laugh at his little sister. He was right what he had said previously, nothing had changed. She was still as bossy as ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Amelia and Vincent walked into the Diner Amelia could see the looks she was getting. Not many people walked into the Pier Diner wearing designer Italian suits. As Amelia walked to the counter she saw Leah standing staring at the man. Amelia also noticed the look Vincent was giving Leah. Amelia smiled to herself before interrupting the couples gaze "Hi Leah, can I have two coffees and two breakfasts please" she asked.

"Ameliana aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Vincent asked eagerly.

"Yes, sorry Vincent this is Leah. Leah this is my brother Vincent" Amelia said as she pointed from one person to the next. Indicating who was who.

"Nice to meet you Leah, maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime" Vincent asked smoothly. Leah blushed at the thought "We'll be over there" Amelia interrupted as she dragged her brother and Scarlet's pram over to a near-by table.

"Don't even think about it Vinnie" Amelia moaned as she watched Vincent eye up the young Greek woman.

"What? Darryl didn't tell me the scenery was so enjoyable" Vincent teased.

"Yeh, well he wouldn't would he" Amelia giggled as she flashed Vincent her wedding rings. Vincent nodded in agreement.

Leah couldn't help but stare at the man sat with Amelia. She finally built up the courage to do something she had never done before. She walked confidently over to the table and handed Vincent a piece of paper with her number on it "If you're serious about dinner call me, it's my night off tonight" she smiled before turning and walking back into the kitchen. Amelia just sat for a few moments with her mouth wide open; she had never seen Leah behave like that before. Leah always seemed so shy.

After breakfast Amelia and Vincent went for a walk on the beach, Amelia had taken Scarlet out of her pram and Vincent was carrying her. "Never thought I'd see the day my baby sister made me an uncle before I became a father" Vincent teased.

"Vincent you need a wife before you have a baby" Amelia giggled as she hit Vincent's arm playfully.

"Vinnie why are you really here?" Amelia's tone change to a more serious one.

"I told you family business" Vincent said as he handed Scarlet back to Amelia and stood up "Speaking of which, I need to go and meet Darryl" he added as he bent down and kissed his sister on the head.

Amelia watched as her brother walked off into the distance. She knew deep down exactly why he had come back but she couldn't bare to think about it. Amelia hated to think her family were capable of doing things like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax slowly pulled up outside the warehouse Harry had arranged to meet them at. It was a small run down building in the middle of nowhere. Brax and Vincent got out of the Ute. Brax headed to the back and pulled out a case. Inside it we were two guns, Brax took one for himself before handing one to Vincent. They could hear male screams coming from inside the building.

As Brax put the gun in the back of his belt and pulled the sliding door open, he could see a man tied to a chair in the middle of the floor, he had tape across his mouth, and standing over him was Harry. He had a piece of glass in his hand. The man had a few cuts across his face.

"Started without us Harry?" Brax said as he got closer.

"Just getting warmed up" Harry grinned.

Brax watched as Vincent removed the jacket of his suit and laid it on a table the other side of the room. "Harry" he smiled as he approached Harry and greeted him with a manly hug.

After the reunion all three men turned their attention to Marko Sanchez. Marko looked terrified as he saw Vincent approach him.

"What's the matter Marko you look like you've seen a ghost" Brax said as he got closer to the man. Marko made some grunting noises. "Sorry, what was that I didn't quite hear you" Brax said as he grabbed Marko's hair and pulled his head back before ripping the tape off his mouth.

"Please don't hurt me I will tell you whatever you want to know" Marko begged.

The men laughed "What a shame, and we had some really big plans for you" Harry smirked pointing to a table of sharp objects.

"Who are you working for?" Vincent demanded

"Rico De Luca" Marko replied quickly.

"What does he want with my wife?" Brax asked quickly.

"He wants to make Roberto pay for what he did" Marko had gained some arrogance as he explained "You're wife was just a diversion. We wanted Roberto to think it was you being targeted" he said referring to Brax.

"Rico hadn't seen Ameliana since she was 10. We had no idea what she looked like now, well not until her stupid friend broadcasted the fact she was married to a man with a blood and Sand tattoo across his chest, then I knew it had to be her. So I went outside and waited for her." Marko was extremely smug as he explained considering he was tied up.

Brax couldn't hear anymore he punched Marko. Marko just laughed uncontrollably, it was almost as though he had lost the plot. The three men threw each other confused glances.

"You can do what you want to me but now Rico knows who she is do you honestly think Ameliana Camanelli is safe" Marko grinned callously.

Suddenly Vincent stepped forward "That's just it, I'm sorry to disappoint you Marko but you see the thing is Rico didn't get a picture of Ameliana. You've got a rat in your gang and that rat shot straight up the drainpipe to us" Vincent grinned. He could see the fear in Marko's face return.

"In fact Rico doesn't even know you're still in Summer Bay, he thinks you're on a plane back to Italy" Vincent was rolling his sleeves up as he threatened Marko.

"Please don't hurt me" Marko cried "I'm sorry I only did it because he made me, I never wanted to hurt your sister" Marko begged.

"Don't worry Marko you'll still be going home on that plane, well parts of you will be anyway" Harry added. Marko closed his eyes tight before screaming out in agony, as the men made sure he wouldn't ever hurt Ameliana again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A very blissfully unaware Amelia waited patiently for Ruby and Casey to arrive home for their lunch break. She didn't have to wait any longer because in they came. Casey was in front and Ruby was following behind him, she looked petrified. Amelia knew this feeling all too well.

Amelia didn't say anything she just pulled Ruby into a tight hug and led her over to her handbag before handing her the pregnancy test.

"You know what to do yeah?" Amelia asked gently. Ruby nodded before disappearing into the bathroom.

Amelia walked over to Casey and took his shaking hands in hers. "Hey Casey look at me" Amelia said as she lifted his head "If she is pregnant we'll deal with it alright, we'll do it together" She reassured him.

All three of them took a deep breath as Ruby appeared out of the bathroom. She had tears in her eyes…

_**Well after all the drama I had to leave it on a cliff hanger. Also I have just written my final chapter for this fanfic. Don't worry I have a lot more to work on until the end, but as an incentive I have decided that everyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of the final chapter. So review, review, review. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Is Ruby pregnant?**_

_**Vincent takes Leah out for dinner, will Amelia kill their romance before it's begun?**_

_**Why isn't Amelia happy about Vincent's interest in Leah?**_


	31. Sink or Swim

"I'm so sorry Casey" Ruby sobbed as she handed him the pregnancy test. He didn't understand what it meant so he gave it to Amelia to look at. Amelia took a deep breath as she saw the results; she looked at Casey "She's pregnant".

Casey quickly pulled Ruby towards him "It's ok Ruby we'll work it out" Casey soothed. Amelia wasn't sure what to do; she decided that they would probably need some time to get their heads around it so she left them in the lounge to talk.

Amelia went into her bedroom and sorted out some clothes for Scarlet. Suddenly she heard raised voices there was an extra voice in the lounge. As Amelia rushed out to see what was happening she was surprised to see Charlie stood in the room, she was holding the pregnancy test.

"Did you know about this?" Charlie snapped as she saw Amelia walk into the room.

"I've only just found out myself" Amelia replied defending herself.

"What and you didn't think to call me?" Charlie exclaimed, she was furious.

Suddenly Heath arrived "Hey what the hells going on, I can hear you from the street" Heath shouted as he walked in and stood beside Amelia.

"My daughters pregnant" Charlie yelled. Heath's eyes widened at Charlie revelation

"MUM" Ruby exclaimed, she wasn't sure how she felt about the baby herself never mind how she felt about everyone knowing.

"What it's not like they don't already know?" Charlie argued "It's their fault your in this mess anyway" she continued.

"Hey how do you work that out?" Heath interrupted defensively, he was starting to get annoyed with Charlie's stuck-up attitude.

"Well they don't share a bed at my house" Charlie spat

"Oh and what you would rather they had sex on the beach or in a car somewhere then" Amelia finally rejoined the argument.

"You've got no right to make that decision. I'm Ruby's mum" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah and Milly's Casey's mum!" Heath revealed in the spare on the moment. He realised the damage he had done as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Heath" Amelia snapped, before looking at a stunned Casey.

"Is it true?" he asked as tears filled his eyes. Suddenly it was like everyone else in the room had disappeared and the only people left standing there was Casey and Amelia.

"Casey I'm sorry I…" Casey didn't wait for Amelia's reply before heading out of the door, followed closely by Ruby. Amelia ran after him "Casey wait" she pleaded.

"I can't believe this is happening" Casey cried as he threw his hands behind his head "Who's my dad?" Casey questioned furiously. Amelia couldn't speak.

Casey did something he had never done in his whole life, he grabbed Amelia's arm hard "TELL ME" he yelled. Brax and Vincent arrived just in time to witness Casey's outburst, Brax grabbed Casey and threw him away from Amelia, the he put his arm around her "Are you ok?" Brax asked Amelia before turning back to Casey "What's going on?"

"Did you know Milly was my mother?" Casey was still fuming. Brax look shocked, but no where near as shocked as Vincent.

"What?" Vincent exclaimed as he stared at his baby sister.

"What I wanna know is if she's my mum, then who's my dad?" Casey said as he got closer to Amelia.

Brax wasn't sure how to answer that one. He was pretty sure as soon as he told Casey the truth he would be heading straight back to the warehouse they had just come from. But this time he would be the one who was tied to the chair.

"You're looking at him" Vincent interrupted "Darryl's your dad"

Heath, Brax and Amelia were all stunned by Vincent's outburst "You knew" Amelia questioned him.

"Not until just now, but it's obvious. Why else would Cheryl agree to raise you? Besides I know my sister and I know she has only ever been with Brax" Vincent explained his conclusion to Casey.

"I don't believe this" Casey stormed off up the street followed closely by Ruby and Charlie.

"Case wait" Amelia yelled as she started after him, before being pulled back by Brax "Leave him" he whispered as he pulled Amelia into a tight hug.

"How did this come out anyway?" Brax asked curiously. Amelia pulled away slowly "Ruby's pregnant" she told Brax as she winced for his reaction.

Brax's reaction wasn't as bad as Amelia anticipated. She thought maybe Casey finding out the truth had softened the blow a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since Casey discovered the truth. They hadn't seen of heard from Casey since Heath's revelation. Cheryl tried to talk to him but he was angry with her also. In fact surprisingly the only one he wasn't angry with was Heath.

Cheryl had agreed to have Scarlet for the day, Brax had to call in at work for a couple of hours so Amelia used the time she had to herself, to have a coffee with her brother.

As Amelia and Vincent drank their coffee's Amelia couldn't help notice the chemistry between Leah and her brother. "I really enjoyed the other night, I wondered if you'd like to come to mine this lunchtime, I'll cook" Leah suggested confidently. Amelia frowned as she waited fro Vincent's reply "Yeh, sounds good what time?"

"About 1 o'clock" Leah replied before excitedly hurrying back into the kitchen.

Amelia was still frowning at Vincent "What?" he said innocently.

"You know what" Amelia snapped "Leave her alone Vincent, Leah's a good person and she doesn't need involving in our 'business'. Please she's got a son"

"Yeah I know, VJ, he's a good kid" Vincent replied completely ignoring his sisters warning.

"I mean it Vinnie, I don't want to see Leah getting hurt in all of this. She doesn't understand our lives and I'd rather it stayed that way" Amelia threatened.

"Relax Lana; I'm only here until tomorrow so it's not like it going to be the whole Romeo and Juliet deal. It's only lunch" Vincent grinned.

"Fine, just be careful, I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach you coming?" she asked

"No I think I'm going to stay here and admire the scenery for a bit longer" Vincent said with a boyish grin on his face.

"Fine" Amelia snapped before getting up and heading for the beach

Amelia gave up she knew she wasn't going to win this argument, and as much as she hated to admit it Vincent did have a point. What harm could be done? He was going home the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby and Casey were on the beach, the sea was quite rough. "I hope you youngsters aren't thinking of going out in that?" Alf warned as he passed. They weren't planning on it until Casey saw Amelia walking towards them. He wasn't ready to talk to her so he ran up the rocks with his surf board towards the roughest part of the sea. "Case, what are you doing come back" Ruby yelled after him. Casey jumped off the rocks.

"What's he doing?" Amelia exclaimed as she got closer to Ruby.

"I don't know" Ruby replied quickly, neither of them had time to say anything else because when they looked out at the sea again they could sea Casey's surf board floating around, but there was no sign of Casey.

"Oh my god" Ruby exclaimed as she searched for Casey.

"Ruby go and fetch Brax, he's at Angelo's" Amelia ordered before running into the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was out of breath when she arrived at Angelo's, Brax and Heath were sat with some River boy's

"Brax" Ruby managed gasping for breath.

"Hey Rubes what's up?" Brax asked quickly, he was a little concerned by the state she was in.

"Come quick, Casey and Amelia are in the water. They're in trouble" She explained before turning and heading back down to the beach. Brax and Heath followed closely behind her, neither of the brothers paused before diving straight into the sea.

Brax swam straight to where he saw Casey and Amelia. Amelia was holding Casey. As Brax and Heath arrived Heath took Casey from Amelia. Suddenly there was a wave; it rushed over them causing them all to go under water.

As Brax and Heath surfaced again, Heath quickly grabbed Casey. Brax searched round frantically for his wife.

"Heath where's Milly" he exclaimed as he scanned the sea for her.

"She's there" Heath said as soon as he spotted her lifeless body being tossed around by the waves. Brax quickly swam towards her and grabbed her.

A crowd had started to gather on the beach, people watched on in horror as Heath and Brax dragged the bodies from the sea. Casey was conscious but dazed. Alf, Roo, John and Gina had come to see what was going on. They were shocked when they saw Brax putting Amelia's motionless body on the sand.

Roo instinctively dialled for an ambulance, as she watched Brax desperately start CPR.

"Come on Milly" Brax yelled as he started chest compressions. Casey fell back on the sand; he couldn't believe this was happening.

Brax had been doing CPR for the last few minutes and the residents were starting to realise the out come looked pretty bleak for this young woman. Alf finally stepped forward and put his hand on Brax's shoulder "Come on mate, she's gone" he said sympathetically.

"Nah" Brax cried as he pulled Amelia up into his chest. He began crying uncontrollably. Heath hugged Ruby and Casey. This couldn't be happening they all thought to themselves.

_**Another cliff hanger I'm afraid, I am working on the next chapter to follow this so that should be up later tonight As always please R & R. Thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed your sneak peek to the finale.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Brax give up on Amelia?**_

_**Ruby and Casey face a difficult decision about their baby!**_


	32. Big decisions

The whole world stopped the minute Amelia stopped breathing. Brax just held her tightly in his arms, begging her to open her eyes. A few of the residents had told him it was too late. But Brax wasn't going to give up.

As Casey watched on it was then he realised, he had been such an idiot. Of course Amelia was his mum; she has practically raised him since he was born. It was Amelia who cooked his meals and helped him with his home work and it was her who wiped his tears and cleaned his knees when he was a kid. Secretly deep down Casey had always wished Amelia was his real mum; I suppose if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't that much of a surprise when he found out she was.

Tear's filled Casey's eyes at the realisation of what he had done, his reaction had caused this. As Casey watched Brax he too now found himself praying for her to open her eye.

'_Please open your eyes, we need you mum' _Casey pleaded quietly to himself. As he continued to watch something miraculous happened. Casey noticed Amelia's fingers move a little.

"Brax her hand" Casey yelled frantically "She moved her hand"

Brax quickly laid Amelia back on the sand and attempted CPR for the final time. Suddenly to everyone's astonishment Amelia coughed. Choking up the water she had swallowed. No-one could believe their eyes. Brax pulled Amelia into his arms and kind of half laughed and half cried "Thank god" he repeated over and over again.

After a few minutes the ambulance finally arrived, before Amelia was put in the back of it Casey approached "I'm so sorry Mill" Casey apologized sincerely. Amelia grabbed his hand.

"Hey listen to me, you have nothing to apologise for, I only did what any mother would do. I know it's hard to get your head round but you're my son Casey and I love you" Amelia smiled and kissed his hand.

"I love you too" Casey replied quietly.

Brax held back for a few moments to give Amelia and Casey some space. He stepped forward when he saw her being put into the ambulance. Brax put a hand on Casey's shoulder before climbing in beside Amelia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being checked over by Sid Amelia was finally allowed to go home. Brax helped her inside and sat her on the sofa "Brax I'm fine really" Amelia protested as Brax covered her over with a blanket.

"Baby you nearly died today, and unless you want me to take you back to that hospital I suggest you do as you are told" Brax replied firmly.

"Yes Lana, listen to the man" Vincent interrupted as he appeared out of the bathroom "What the hell were you thinking Ameliana" he frowned.

"He's my son, I wasn't just going to let him drown" Amelia snapped, she was starting to get a bit sick of people asking her why she did it. Brax smiled before kissing her hard on the head. Amelia had always been so stubborn, but Brax loved her to the stars and back. Little did Amelia know, Brax almost lost his whole world today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Amelia woke up tangled in Brax as usual, she smiled as she heard Scarlet snoring in her crib. She couldn't believe how much like her dad this baby was.

Amelia carefully moved Brax's arms and legs from around her, before slipping gently out of bed. Amelia walked into the kitchen and was shocked by what she found there.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Amelia exclaimed, she knew the answer to that was obvious since Leah was wearing Vincent's shirt. It's just one of them questions you come out with when you're shocked. Just like asking someone if they are ok when they have just broken their leg.

Before Leah could answer Brax appeared out of the bedroom in his boxers. He looked shocked to see Leah standing in front of him wearing Vincent's shirt, not nearly as shocked as Leah was to see him in his boxers. Amelia just giggled to herself, before turning and dragging Brax back to bed.

As Amelia shut their bedroom door Brax put his arms around her "Well that was awkward don't you think?" Brax teased as he kissed Amelia's neck. Amelia laughed as she answered "Er…Yeh I'd say so" she smiled as she pulled at Brax's shorts. Before they had chance to take things further the couple were interrupted by Scarlet's cry.

"Typical" Brax sighed before heading over to the crib.

As he took the Scarlet over to Amelia, they heard someone shouting them from the lounge. Amelia went to see what was going on. Sat on the sofa was an extremely upset Ruby her face was tear stained. Casey was pacing the floor behind her.

"What's happened?" Amelia asked instantly.

"Charlie" Ruby sobbed "Me and Casey have decided we don't want to keep the baby"

Amelia glanced at Casey, Ruby didn't make much sense. What did this have to do with Charlie?

"We went to the doctors, its going to cost 2000 dollars for the termination; Charlie refuses to lend us the money. She thinks Ruby should have the baby" Casey explained. It all suddenly became clear to Amelia.

"Well if you're both sure it's what you want then me and Milly will sort the money" Brax interrupted. He had now appeared out of the bedroom wearing a grey check shirt and long shorts. Casey and Ruby both looked relieved at Brax's offer. "Thank you so much" Ruby grinned as she rushed to Brax and hugged him.

"What about Charlie?" Casey questioned curiously.

"You leave Charlie to me" Amelia added as she threw a glance at Brax.

Brax and Amelia watched as Casey and Ruby disappeared into Casey's room. Even though he didn't technically live with Brax and Amelia Casey seemed to spend more time at their house than his own. Brax put his arm around Amelia and held Scarlet in the other one.

"Do you think they'll get through this ok?" Amelia asked Brax as she looked up at him.

"Yeh, they have each other" Brax nodded.

"Well that's one drama taken care of, now I just need to find out what the hell is going on between Vincent and Leah" Amelia sighed disappearing into the bedroom.

_**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long but I wanted to update, hope its ok. Please R & R. Just want to say a big thanks for all of the reviews I have had so far for this fanfic. It's so good to know so many people are enjoying it. Reading your lovely reviews moves me beyond words.**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Brax has a present for Amelia!**_

_**Will Charlie support Casey and Ruby's decision?**_

_**Amelia says a very tearful goodbye to her brother, but not in the way you would expect!**_


	33. Goodbye

Amelia was surprised to see Brax and Scarlet had already gone when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes slipped her silk dressing gown on and headed into the kitchen. Vincent was sat at the table "Hey you" Amelia smiled as she poured herself some coffee and sat beside him. Vincent looked at her and smiled "Do you fancy going shopping today?" he asked. Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing, all her brothers hated shopping. What was going on?

"Pardon?" Amelia replied, trying to take in what he had just asked her.

"Well I was just thinking that I haven't even got Scarlet a present yet, and you know how rubbish I am when it comes to buying presents" Vincent explained. Amelia smiled as she remembered the last present he brought her. It was a Barbie pencil case with matching accessories. This would have been great if Amelia wasn't 15 when he got it for her.

"I'll go and get dressed" Amelia grinned as she rushed off to the bedroom to get changed.

"Did Brax say where he was taking Scarlet?" Amelia finally added as she appeared out of the bedroom wearing a pair of denim shorts and a pink singlet and gold thong sandals, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"Er…no he just said he had something to do" Vincent replied, Amelia knew instantly Vincent was lying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the taxi pulled up outside the Braxton's house Vincent was relieved to be back, he had forgotten just how much his sister loved to shop. As Amelia got closer to the house she was a bit shocked to see and brand new white Range Rover parked in their drive way. The car had a big red ribbon around it. As she got closer she saw Brax appear with Scarlet in his arms. "What's this?" Amelia asked curiously.

"You needed a new one" Brax replied simply as he moved forwards to kiss her. Amelia couldn't control her excitement "Oh my god thank you so much baby" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck, taking care not to hurt Scarlet.

"Are you gonna stand there squealing or are we going to take this thing for a spin" Vincent smiled. Amelia looked a Brax "Go on, show Vincent what this baby can do" Brax grinned as he quickly kissed Amelia and headed back inside the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent held his breath at every fast corner they went round. Amelia was fearless when it came to driving. Although Vincent had nothing to worry about, Amelia's driving was second to none. Surprisingly Amelia had the best driving skills out of all the River Boy's, that's one thing Brax didn't have to worry about. Amelia could handle a car.

As Amelia drove back on the driveway Vincent almost kissed the road as he got out. Amelia couldn't believe how nervous he had been, this coming form a man who could do the things he had done, Amelia thought to herself as she approached the house.

As she looked behind her she noticed Vincent had stopped, he had turned to watch a black BMW approach them. Amelia noticed how concerned her brother looked, he watched as the car drove past them, before stopping to the side of them. Amelia gasped as she saw the window open and a gun pointing out of it. Amelia closed her eyes as she heard the gun shot. The car quickly sped off.

Amelia was horrified when she opened her eyes, lying at her feet was Vincent. His white shirt was now red with blood. Vincent had dived in front of Amelia to protect her from the bullet.

Brax and Heath had already started to make their way outside when they heard the gun shot. Amelia's blood curdling scream just made them run faster. Both brothers stopped dead when they saw Amelia knelt on the floor with her brother's head in her lap. Amelia was sobbing uncontrollably as she grabbed at Vincent's shirt. Brax hugged his wife hard from behind as she screamed "NO, PLEASE NO…VINNIE" she sobbed. Brax Kissed Amelia's head as Heath called for an ambulance.

After the ambulance had left Amelia and Brax were still sat in the same place. They had been there for almost half an hour.

The paramedics pronounced Vincent dead at the scene. Amelia was devastated not just because she had just lost her brother but because he died protecting her.

Harry and Lynne had arrived and were waiting inside. Brax finally managed to persuade Amelia to get up and go into the house.

As Amelia entered the house it was frantic. Heath was ringing the River Boy's; Brax took Scarlet out of her bouncer and took her in the bedroom away from the madness. Lynne was stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea, she brought it over to Amelia "Here you go sweetie, it's good for shock" Lynne said. Amelia just walked past her as though she wasn't there, Amelia's focus was now fixated on Harry, who was pacing up and down outside in the back garden. Amelia went to him, Harry looked at her "Yes she's here now" He said to the voice on the other end of the phone, before handing it to Amelia.

"Hello" Amelia said softly

"My angel" said the familiar voice.

"Pappa" Amelia quizzed.

"Yes my love, now I need you to listen to me carefully Ameliana this is important" her dad started "I need you to come home, we are arranging flights to Italy for you, Darryl and Scarlet as we speak"

Amelia couldn't speak, as much as she wanted to protest she didn't have the energy.

"Ameliana are you still there?" her dad wondered.

"Y…Yes" Amelia replied shakily.

"I need you to come too me, I will send Billy over in a few days, he can accompany your brother home" her dad said finally. Amelia nodded even though she knew her dad could see her.

"I love you princess" her dad finished before the line went dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia headed back inside with Harry, who was practically holding Amelia upright.

"Lynne Roberto wants Amelia, Brax and Scarlet to go to him in Italy" Harry explained. He didn't even need to finish the sentence; Lynne headed into Amelia and Brax's bedroom and started to pack some things.

Brax put his arms around Amelia "Casey" she said quietly

"What baby?" Brax asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Casey, I can't leave Casey" she said quickly.

"Hey don't worry I'll sort it" Brax pulled Amelia close to him again.

_**Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter let, I'd love to know what you think. **_

_**If you would like to receive a sneak peek of my next chapter then please review. Also if you would like to see a picture of Amelia's wedding dress and of how I imagine Amelia to look please PM me.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Amelia returns home for Vincent's funeral!**_

_**What will Brax and Casey make of her family's home? **_

_**Exactly who are the Camanelli's?**_


	34. Welcome home Miss Camanelli!

Amelia had spent practically the whole 20 hour flight to Italy in silence. Brax and Casey were still shocked about the fact they were flying first class. Brax took Amelia's hand gently in his as he watched her staring out of the window.

Brax or Casey hadn't seen Amelia in this much pain since Blaydon. It was worrying both of them. Casey sat the other side of Brax with Scarlet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was relieved the flight was over. She took a deep breath as she stepped off the plane and back onto familiar territory. Brax carried the hand luggage and Casey carried Scarlet. As they headed towards customs Brax and Casey were both stunned when Amelia handed the guy her passport "Welcome home Miss Camanelli" the man smiled before handing her passport back. Brax and Casey threw eachother a look.

As they finally got into the car park Amelia smiled. It was her first proper smile since Vincent had been shot. Brax and Casey soon realised what Amelia was smiling at, a black Mercedes GLK was parked in front of them. Standing in front of it was a tall man, with black hair. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt. Amelia threw her arms around him "Miss Camanelli" the man smiled as he returned the hug.

"Is that her dad?" Casey asked Brax curiously.

"Nah mate that's Frank, he's the family's driver" Brax smiled as h walked over to the car.

"They have their own diver?" Casey exclaimed as he passed Scarlet to Brax.

"Yep, believe me Case you haven't seen anything yet" Brax added as he put Scarlet into the baby seat which had already been strapped into the car.

Casey watched curiously through the car window as they drove up a long driveway, before finally arriving at two huge gates. The gates opened automatically. As Frank drove through the gates both Casey and Brax gasped at the beautiful house in front of them. It was an enormous white house with statues either side of the door. There was a long entrance porch which was held up with white pillars. The whole house looked like something out of a film. Brax and Casey stared wide eyed at the building. Neither of them noticed Amelia get out of the car.

As Brax and Casey finally got out of the car that's when they saw them. Standing at the front door of the house was a man who Casey recognized as Amelia's dad. He had a woman by his side. The woman was about the same height and build as Amelia. She had long black wavy hair also. Her skin was olive toned. The woman was wearing a black pencil skirt and white frilly blouse. Casey assumed this must have been Amelia's mum.

Amelia rushed towards the couple who both greeted her with their arms wide open "My beautiful girl, let me look at you" her mum exclaimed as she cupped Amelia's face in her hands. Amelia looked into her mothers eyes, before turning to her father. He paused for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug "My angel" he whispered as he squeezed her tightly. Amelia felt herself giving in to her father she could feel the tears coming.

Casey was a little unnerved as he approached the Camanelli's both of Amelia's parents were now staring at him with a look of shock on their faces.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Casey said through his teeth to Brax

"Because you are the spitting image of your uncle Vinnie when he was your age" Brax replied with a smile.

"Darryl" Amelia's mum greeted him with a warm hug "Eva" Brax smiled as he returned the hug "Oh and this must be my beautiful granddaughter" Eva added as she took Scarlet out of Brax's arms. Casey smiled shyly as Brax shook Roberto's hand "Good to see you" Roberto grinned before turning his attention to Casey "And you must be Casey, the other newest member of the Camanelli family" Roberto beamed as he put his arm around him.

"Come, you must be exhausted" Eva smiled as she led them into the house.

The inside of the house was even more impressive than the outside. The floors were marble and there was a huge staircase which is what you would expect in a fairytale palace. As they continued through the house Casey couldn't help noticing the huge vases of fresh flowers all over the place.

Eva stopped in front of as door with a big A on it. Amelia smiled as she pushed the door open, she was stunned to see the room hadn't changed at all.

Brax followed Amelia into the bedroom, He was gob smacked. He knew Amelia's family were extremely wealthy but he had no idea until now just what Amelia had to give up to be with him. Her bedroom was probably as big as the Braxton house in Mangrove River.

"Wow" Casey gasped as he also looked around the room.

"Your room's this way Casey" Eva smiled as she led the teenager into the bedroom opposite Amelia's. Casey grinned as he looked around the room.

"We'll leave you to get settled in" Roberto finally added as he and Eva headed back into the lounge

Brax had Scarlet in his arms and was showing her around the bedroom "Look's like your mummy's been holding out on us princess" Brax beamed as he spoke to the baby in his arms. He watched as Amelia traced the surfaces with her fingertips before stopping front of an A4 size photo frame. Inside was a photograph of Amelia with all 6 of her older brothers. She smiled as she touched Vincent's face, before suddenly remembering herself. She quickly put the frame back on the side and headed towards her suitcases.

Casey kept looking around the bedroom that had been allocated to him. It was like something out of a dream, all the furniture was cream and matching he had a double bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers. There was also a matching desk in the room; on the desk was a laptop. Casey walked over to it quickly; he decided not to touch it in case it wasn't meant for him.

After Brax Amelia and Casey had put their things away they headed back into the lounge. Roberto and Eva were sitting on the sofa when they entered the room.

Roberto quickly stood and hugged his daughter again "My beautiful Ameliana, the house feels so much brighter now you are home my love" he grinned. Amelia kissed her father's cheek "I've missed you too papa" she smiled.

Roberto walked over to a nervous looking Casey "You are the vision of your mother, and you remind me so much of Vincent" he smiled as he put his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"Forgive me Darryl but I'm afraid there is more Camanelli than Braxton in this one" Roberto said as he reached onto the table, picking up a black box marked Rolex.

"May I" Roberto smiled as he turned to Brax and Amelia asking there permission to give Casey the box. Both Brax and Amelia nodded.

Casey's eyes widened as he opened the box, inside was a steel and silver Rolex watch, it had a black dial which was encrusted with diamonds. Casey couldn't believe it "Is this for me" he asked in shock. Roberto simply nodded "Me and your Nonna realised we have missed you birthday for the last 17 years, I hope you can accept this as compensation" Roberto grinned as he took the watch out of the box and fastened it on Casey's wrist. Amelia and Brax laughed at Casey's face. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was still very withdrawn and Amelia's dad was incredibly worried about her. As Amelia helped her mum with dinner, Brax and Roberto headed out into the gardens.

"Has she said anything?" Roberto questioned his son-in-law curiously.

"Nah, she has been like this since it happened?" Brax replied as he walked next to Roberto.

"I'm worried about her Darryl, she was very close to Vincent and seeing her like this frightens me" Roberto explained

"I think she just needs some time. She will open up eventually" Brax suggested. He couldn't believe he was giving Roberto Camanelli advice on what his daughter needed. And even more shockingly Roberto was listening.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Eva had noticed the way her daughter was behaving and it worried her. "Are you OK Lana" she questioned Amelia curiously. Amelia just nodded

"Lana, I'm your mother talk to me" Eva added with a little more firmness in her voice.

"Vincent died because of me" Amelia finally admitted what was bothering her.

"Oh Lana, you weren't responsible for this, the person that pulled the trigger did this" Eva said as she put her arms around her daughter "Vincent just did what any brother would do"

"Yes these aren't just normal circumstances though mama, someone was trying to kill me" Amelia exclaimed "Vincent gave up his life for me"

"Listen to me, Vincent was doing something you have all been brought up to do, protect your family, you didn't kill him Lana. It was an instinct reaction. You couldn't have known it would happen neither could you have stopped it" Eva explained as she held her daughter's arms.

_**Well I finally managed to update thank goodness Hope this chapter was ok, I wanted you to get an insight to Amelia's family. There will be more family business in the next chapter. Also the funeral will be in there too. As always please R & R. Much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia breaks down at Vincent's funeral!**_

_**Casey gets to know his mum and the rest of the Camanelli family.**_

_**Brax is uneasy as the mob arrive at the Camanelli's, but why?**_


	35. RIP Vincent Camanelli

Amelia was awoken by the glare from the sun through the small gap in the curtains. She smiled as she opened her eyes and remembered where she was. She could feel Brax breathing into the back of her neck. Amelia grabbed Brax's hand and pulled it around her stomach, Brax grunted as he moved closer to her.

Eva and Roberto were in the kitchen fussing over Scarlet. Eva had heard her crying and nipped into Amelia's bedroom and fetched her. She thought her daughter could use the rest.

Casey rubbed his eyes as he walked slowly into the kitchen "Good morning young man, help yourself to breakfast" Roberto beamed as Casey pulled a stool up to the granite work surface and sat beside his grandfather. Casey helped himself to a slice of toast. He wasn't really sure what to say, so he was relieved when Eva started a conversation.

"So Casey, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" Eva questioned her grandson curiously.

"Surfing" Casey smiled politely.

"So there is some Braxton in you" Roberto teased.

"Of course there is, he is a Braxton after all papa" Amelia's voice echoed around the kitchen. She took Scarlet from her mum "Hello princess" she giggled as Scarlet pulled on Amelia's face.

"Lana, did you sleep well my angel" her dad said as he rushed over and put his arm around her. Amelia nodded "Yes thank you Papa" she smiled as she sat at the opposite side of the work surface.

"Where's Darryl?" Eva questioned curiously when she realised he hadn't followed Amelia.

"He's in the shower, he wanted to freshen up" Amelia blushed a little as she said this, her mum laughed.

"I see" she added as she put some coffee on the counter in front of her daughter.

"Thanks mama" Amelia replied before being interrupted by a lot of noise coming from the entrance hall.

About 6 men shuffled their way into the kitchen; Roberto stood immediately and greeted each one of his guests with a manly hug.

"My god is that Ameliana?" the oldest looking man exclaimed as he walked over to Amelia to get a better look. Amelia smiled shyly.

"So beautiful" he added. Casey watched curiously as Amelia stood quickly and threw her arms around the man's neck "Jimmy" she cried as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist picking her off the floor a little.

The men took turns to hug Amelia, before finally turning to Casey, they too shared the same look Roberto and Eva gave him when they first saw him

"I can see what you mean Roberto, he is definitely a Camanelli" one of the men said as he looked at Casey. Suddenly Brax came into the kitchen; he looked a little edgy around the room full of men in suits. Amelia instinctively took hold of his hand as they introduced their baby to the men.

The happy reunion was interrupted by Eva, she had been watching out of the window "He's here" she said grimly. Her voice was followed by a deafening silence.

Amelia followed her mum and dad out to the front of the house. Waiting on the driveway was a big black carriage with 6 black horses attached to the front of it. Inside the carriage was a black and white gold coffin. Brax put his arm firmly around his wife's back. Casey stood the other side of his mum.

Their attention was immediately drawn to the car that had followed the carriage. Out of the car stepped five men, all with black hair and all wearing black suits. Brax recognized one of them instantly as Luca, the youngest brother. He had only ever seen the rest of them on photographs. Brax was nervous because now standing in front of him were the men he was dreading, Amelia's big brothers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone stood still as Amelia headed towards her brothers she was pulled into a huge united hug by them all. It was a very emotional reunion for the siblings. Brax watched as his wife disappeared into a pool of suits and muscles. They were joined in their embrace by Amelia's mum. Roberto moved closer and waited for them to stop before hugging each of his sons individually. Casey was a little confused "Who are they?" he whispered to Brax.

"They're your uncles, mate" Brax replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was a little unnerved by the fact there was an open coffin in the sitting room of the Camanelli mansion. He disappeared into the gardens and sat on a bench under a huge tree. Amelia saw Casey and decided to go and see if he was ok.

"It's a little overwhelming isn't it?" Amelia said as she sat beside Casey and rested her head on his shoulder. Casey put his head on top of hers and nodded.

"I don't know how to react to all of this" Casey explained "I'm still coming to terms with you and Brax being my parents but this is just…" Casey tried to tell his mum what he was feeling.

"Crazy" Amelia replied gently as she sat up to look at her son "Believe me I have been part of this all my life and I still don't get how it all works" she giggled.

Casey smiled "Everything is just so much easier at home" he added. Amelia nodded in agreement "You're right there buddy" she said as she put her head back on his shoulder. Both of them were unaware they were being watched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax smiled as he watched Amelia and Casey bonding. He was watching them through the window. Brax hadn't seen Roberto approach "Is everything alright Darryl?" Roberto questioned curiously.

"Yeah" Brax nodded.

"It's just you have been a bit on edge since my son's have arrived" Roberto had picked up on Brax's strange behaviour. "If you are worried about the photograph…" Roberto's accurate guess grabbed Brax's full attention.

"I have to admit Darryl; I wasn't best pleased when I received a copy of that picture. You know how precious my Ameliana is too me. But Vincent contacted me and told me you were involved in taking care of it. So problem resolved" Roberto grinned as he started to walk away. He turned quickly though before completely exiting the room "Oh and Darryl just so you know, I allow only one mistake. Don't let me down again" he threatened finally before leaving.

Brax considered Roberto's warning as being let off lightly. He had no intention letting Amelia out of his sight again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came around far too quickly for the Camanelli's. It was the day they were all dreading. The day they had to say a final goodbye to Vincent.

The funeral carriage had already been to collect the coffin. It was waiting outside the house. An ocean of black flooded out of the house, as everyone headed towards the 2 black limousines. Roberto, Eva and Amelia went in the car with Amelia's 5 brothers. Brax and Casey went in the car with the rest of the mob. Billy's wife Elaine had agreed to look after Scarlet while they were at the church. She had also made herself responsible for preparing the food for the wake back at the house afterwards.

What seemed like hundreds of Italians were surrounding the church as the Vincent and the rest of the Camanelli's arrived. They watched in silence as the funeral party disappeared inside the church.

Amelia just about held it together during the service. The funeral ended in the cemetery not far from the church. Vincent was being buried in the Camanelli family plot, where Roberto's Mother and Father were already resting.

Amelia took her mothers hands tightly as she listened to the priest speak about her brother. Brax stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Amelia was taking deep breaths to avoid crying, she wanted so badly to hold it together for the sake of her parents.

It wasn't until Vincent's body was being committed to the ground and she moved forward to put the earth into the hole that her emotions finally took over. As she looked down she could feel her pulse racing and her breathing becoming heavy. Amelia suddenly collapsed, the whole family swarmed towards her, Roberto at the front, Brax and Casey watched in horror as Roberto pulled Amelia onto his knee.

Amelia regained consciousness instantly; she broke down hysterically in her fathers arms. Brax had managed to fight his way to the front of the crowd. "Take her home" Roberto demanded as he pulled Amelia to her feet and helped her to Brax.

Brax quickly picked her up and carried her to one of the Limousines. Casey followed him closely.

Brax helped Amelia into the house; Elaine came rushing towards them "What happened? Lana sweetheart you look terrible" she exclaimed as she saw the young woman's face.

"She fainted" Brax explained as he helped Amelia to her bedroom.

"I'll get you some water" Elaina said quickly before disappearing. Casey followed her. He thought Amelia and Brax would appreciate some peace.

It wasn't long before the funeral party had arrived back at the Camanelli house. Eva and Roberto rushed straight into their daughter's bedroom "How are you feeling my love?" Eva said as she sat on the bed beside Amelia.

"Fine mama" Amelia whispered. She felt much better.

"Well have called for Dr. Fortelli to come" her dad informed her.

"NO, papa I'm ok really. I wouldn't want to waste his time" Amelia exclaimed as she sat upright in bed. Brax frowned at his wife curiously

"It's not a waste, it won't do any harm for him to check you over, make sure everything's ok" Roberto finally added before heading out of the room and back downstairs to the wake.

Amelia grabbed her mother's hands desperately "Please mama, I don't want to see him. Don't let him near me mama" Amelia had started to sob. Eva sat back down beside her daughter and hugged her. She looked at Brax curiously neither of them had any idea why Amelia was so adamant she didn't want to see this doctor.

_**Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I hope its ok for you all. I have a lot of drama coming up in the next few chapters. As always please R&R. much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia reveals a shocking secret about her past to her family!**_

_**The doctor starts to fear for his life when he realises his secret has been revealed to a house full of Mafia members!**_

_**Amelia also has something else she needs to tell Brax, how will he react?**_


	36. Deadly secrets

"Lana, tell us honey, what did Dr Fortelli do to you?" Eva pleaded as she held her now hysterical daughter.

"He touched me" Amelia sobbed uncontrollably into her mother's chest. Brax stormed off out of the room.

"Darryl, Darryl" Eva said as she got up quickly and followed him.

As Brax saw the man with Roberto he assumed he must have been the doctor "Doc" he asked quickly. As the doctor nodded Brax threw a punch sending the doctor flying across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roberto exclaimed as he reached down to help the Dr to his feet. Brax punched the doctor again before finally being dragged away by a very emotional Amelia.

"Darryl please stop it" Amelia sobbed. Brax pulled her close to him, he could feel her shaking. Eva also put her hand on her daughters back.

"Does someone want to tell us what the hell is going on?" one of Amelia's brothers finally stepped forward. Roberto was still stood beside the doctor; he noticed how distressed his daughter was and assumed it must be something to do with her.

"Eva what's going on?" Roberto asked as he continued to watch Amelia. Eva stepped forward cautiously and put her hand on her husband's chest; she moved towards him and spoke softly into Roberto's ear "He touched her" she knew what his reaction would be instantly. Roberto headed over to Amelia and pulled her out of Brax's arms "Is this true?" he whispered softly. Amelia nodded.

"When?" Roberto felt his blood boil, the whole room was now in silence and everyone wondered what the hell was going on. It was then it finally dawned on Brax where he was. He was stood in the house of the mafia 'boss of bosses' surrounded by his entire organisation. Casey had now arrived to see what all the fuss was about.

"I was 10" Amelia sniffed, her face was tearstained and her eyes were red raw. Brax knew this doctor was in trouble, but nothing prepared him for Roberto's reaction. He simply nodded at his son's who didn't hesitate. They grabbed the doctor quickly and dragged him out of the room.

"Roberto please I didn't touch her" the doctor pleaded.

"I didn't say you did. In fact I didn't say what you did to my daughter. You've just told me that yourself" Roberto's voice was frightfully calm. Casey didn't understand what was going on but he realised whatever it was must have been bad. He then noticed the state his mother was in.

"We still need to get you checked out" Brax said as he cupped Amelia's face in his hands. Amelia shook her head.

"Ameliana, you fainted you need to see someone, we need to make sure there is nothing seriously wrong with you" Eva interrupted.

"I already know what's wrong" Amelia smiled nervously as she looked up at Brax. "I'm pregnant" she confessed to a stunned Brax.

Brax frowned a little at his wife before disappearing off upstairs and back into bedroom. As Casey looked around the room he was shocked to see how quickly everything had gone back to normal, it was like the whole doctor thing hadn't even happened. Eva looked extremely confused by Brax's reaction. Why wasn't he happy about Amelia being pregnant?

Suddenly a gunshot caused the whole house to fall silent for a few moments, before conversations were finally resumed. Casey didn't even want to think about what had just happened. Being a River Boy in Summer Bay was a pretty big deal. But Casey couldn't help feeling like a little fish in a big pond. He was completely out of his depth in this house full of Mafia men and their families. Casey disappeared into his bedroom; he never thought he could ever feel so desperate to go home and deal with his problems there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was sat on the bed when Amelia entered the room; she sat next to her husband "Are you sure?" Brax asked finally breaking the silence between them. Amelia nodded "Yeh, well I think so. I feel sick and I'm late" Amelia explained her theory.

"But you haven't taken a test yet?" Brax was hoping Amelia might have got it wrong.

"Not yet, but I have one" Amelia walked over to the bedroom drawer and pulled out the pregnancy test.

"Where did you get that? You haven't been out anywhere" Brax wondered.

"I brought it with me" Amelia said as she took the test out of its box. Brax's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say anything?" he was shocked that he didn't realise.

"I wasn't sure, and what with Vincent and everything" Brax nodded as Amelia explained "So shall we do this?" she added as she took hold of Brax's hand. Brax couldn't answer so he just nodded.

As Amelia disappeared into the en-suite Brax wasn't sure how he felt. Or what he wanted the result to be. He stood up and headed over to Scarlet's crib. Scarlet was fast asleep, Brax wasn't quite sure how his daughter had slept through the whole commotion, but there she was sleeping like she didn't have a care in the world. As Brax stared at his daughter it was then he realised that if Amelia was pregnant again maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Brax took a deep breath as he saw Amelia appear from out of the en-suite with the little white stick in her hand.

Amelia sighed as she sat down beside her husband. Brax took her hand in his "Whatever happens we'll deal with it together" he reassured her. Amelia couldn't help but smile. These were the exact words Brax had said to her the day she found out about Casey.

"Besides a little boy would be great" Brax grinned, the more he thought about it the more he accepted the fact that he might be having another baby with the woman he loved.

"It's time" Amelia said as she read the little result window. She turned to Brax "It's positive, I'm pregnant" Amelia was waiting for Brax's reaction. Relief rushed over her as soon as she saw the smile fill his face. He stood up and pulled Amelia to her feet before picking her up off the floor and spinning her round. Amelia let out a squeal, before being interrupted by a knock on the door, Brax quickly returned Amelia to the floor gently.

"Come in" they shouted together. Roberto and Eva entered the room slowly. After what Amelia had just revealed neither of them expected to see this couple so happy.

"Have we missed something?" Roberto wondered.

Brax beamed as he answered his father-in-laws question "Milly's pregnant"

Joy filled Eva and Roberto's faces; they rushed over to Brax and Amelia and hugged them in turn "This is wonderful news. A parting gift from your brother" Eva said with a tear in her eye. Amelia felt a lump in her throat as her mother said this. She hadn't looked at it like that. What a beautiful way to see it. "This is a reason to celebrate" Roberto announced.

Brax and Amelia both looked at eachother. "Yeah sure, but there's someone else we would like to tell first" Brax said as he looked towards Casey's bedroom door.

"Of course" Amelia's Mum and Dad agreed Casey should be told the good news, before they announced it to their guests.

_**I'm not overly impressed by how this chapter turned out. But I would love to hear what you think. Thank you for all your reviews for this fanfic. It's nice to know people enjoy reading my work. So as always please R & R much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**The Braxton's return home!**_

_**Heath has got himself in a mess and Charlie has been trying to change Ruby's mind in their absence! Will Brax, Casey and Amelia be able to sort everything out?**_


	37. Welcome home!

Amelia and Brax decided it would be better if Amelia went to talk to Casey by herself. They had noticed how badly he was dealing with the whole Mafia relations thing. Amelia could relate to how he felt, she never fully understood it either. Being the only girl, she was protected from all of her fathers 'business dealings'

Amelia knocked gently on Casey's bedroom door and waited patiently for his answer, she opened the door slowly when she heard him tell her to come in. "Hey buddy" Amelia said softly as she sat beside him on the bed "What are you up too?" she asked him curiously.

"Just e-mailing Ruby, Charlie's still giving her a hard time bout the baby" Casey replied as he continued to type away on his laptop. Amelia frowned, how could she be so insensitive? Amelia had almost forgotten about the whole Ruby situation. Here he was this poor teenager, first he finds out his brother and sister- in- law are really his parents, then he discovers his girlfriend is pregnant. And to top it all off he then discovers he is related to a Mafia Boss. God and she thought her life was complicated.

Casey finished his message and shut the laptop lid "Are you ok?" he asked quickly when he saw Amelia tear stained face. Amelia nodded "There's something I need to talk to you about" Casey pulled himself up the bed a little more to listen.

"How do you feel about all of this?" she started as she waited for Casey's reaction.

Casey shrugged "I don't know, it's all a bit daunting" Casey replied. Amelia noticed something was troubling her son besides the obvious.

"Casey what is it?" Amelia allowed her motherly instincts to take over.

"Something pops said earlier about me being more Camanelli than Braxton. Does he really think I can be like them?" Casey told his mum what was worrying him.

Amelia thought for a moment before taking his hand "Come with me?" she smiled as she led him out of the bedroom and into the garden. They stopped in front of a big tree, as Casey looked up he saw a tree house.

Amelia pulled on a rope and released a ladder, she started to climb it before turning to Casey with a smile "You're gonna have to help me, I'm not as fearless as I used to be" she giggled. Casey laughed as he remembered Amelia's fear of heights. He climbed the ladder directly behind her. They both sat on the wooden floor of the tree house.

"This is awesome" Casey grinned as he looked round.

"Yeh, your grandpa built it for us when I was 6" Amelia explained "Well that's what he told my brothers. Truth is he built it for me" Casey turned to face Amelia.

"You see the thing is Papa knew I was different. I wasn't like the rest of them. My brothers were always so desperate to find out what Papa got up too. I didn't care. I guess you could say deep down I already knew it was something terrible"

Casey had now given Amelia his full attention. "Yes you are more Camanelli than Braxton…in looks at least. But I'm a Camanelli too and we're not like them Casey. We've seen enough of our world to make us different" Amelia smiled as she squeezed Casey's arm hoping he understood what she meant "Do you understand?" she asked him hopefully. Casey nodded; he thinks he understood what she was trying to say.

"Thank you" he said finally "Shouldn't we get back"

Amelia paused before answering "There is something else I need to tell you, Casey I'm pregnant, me and Brax are going to have another baby"

Casey beamed as he hugged Amelia. "Aw Milly that's great, congratulations. Hang on don't you think you could have told me this before we climbed up here, no pressure on me getting you down safely or anything" Casey teased.

As Casey climbed down the ladder he was relieved to see Brax standing at the bottom. Brax reached up and helped Amelia down "You couldn't have had this conversation in the house, it had to be up a tree?" he frowned as he put his wife down gently.

Both Amelia and Casey threw eachother a cheeky grin as all three of them headed back to the house. Brax had his arm tightly wrapped around his wife as the Braxton's made their way into the lounge full of people. "They're here, does Casey know?" Roberto exclaimed as he saw them arrive in the room. Amelia nodded.

"Ok can I have your attention; I have a wonderful announcement to make. We have some happy news on such a sad occasion my beautiful Ameliana is going to have a baby" Roberto announced proudly. Every one sighed with joy "A gift from Vincent" a few of the older women said as they hugged her in turn. Brax also receive a lot of hand shakes from the men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day in the Camanelli house, Amelia was glad to be alone again. The day had been beautiful. She couldn't help feeling a little unsettled, she didn't understand what was wrong, but she knew it had something to do with Vincent and why he died. She was still very much in the dark about the whole shooting incident even though she had seen the whole thing.

Amelia waited until everyone was in bed before finally approaching her father in the kitchen "Papa" she said softly as she sat beside him.

"Ameliana" he replied as he looked up from his night cap. "Can't you sleep?"

Amelia shook her head "I'm worried" she admitted.

"Oh my love, what is worrying you?" Roberto wrapped Amelia's hand inside his own.

Amelia had forgotten how big her fathers hands seemed compared to her own "Vincent wasn't the target was he?" Amelia questioned. She noticed her fathers hands were getting clammy.

"Papa please I have a right to know" Amelia pushed her father for an answer. She wasn't prepared for what came next though. Roberto simply shook his head "No he wasn't" he replied. Amelia gasped at his reply.

"I'm sorry Ameliana, we haven't been completely honest with you" Amelia looked at her father curiously "You are the target, you always have been. Ever since you were 12, that's why we moved you to Australia" Amelia was horrified, deep down she had a feeling that's why she was sent to live with Harry and Lynne. But never in a million years did she expect her dad to admit it.

"And what a joke that was" he father added grimly.

"Papa?" Amelia wondered why her father seemed so sad.

"I sent you away to keep you safe, and I couldn't even protect you in my own house" Amelia felt her fathers hands tighten "Why didn't you tell us Ameliana? All those times we left him alone with you" Roberto pulled Amelia into a tight hug.

"I knew if I did you would kill him Papa" Amelia stated the obvious as she felt her father's arms around her.

"My precious girl, love you with all my heart" Roberto sighed as he held her tighter.

"I love you too papa" Amelia added as she return his hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came so fast. Amelia was sad to be going home. She missed her family so much, but she was glad her and her dad had, had the chance to talk properly, A few skeletons had been let out of the closet and she had said a sad farewell to her brother. Amelia said a tearful goodbye to her mother father and brothers before heading to the airport with Brax, Casey and Scarlet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3 am when the Braxton's finally arrived back home. The trip had been an eye opener for both Casey and Brax.

As they walked through the door of their house none of them expected Cheryl to be waiting for them. "Mum" Brax exclaimed as he put the suitcase down.

"What's happened?" Amelia questioned, she knew there had to be a reason Cheryl was there at this hour.

"Heath's in jail" Brax's eyes widened at his mum's bombshell "He was caught with Jake Pirovic's stash"

"He what?" Amelia exclaimed.

For god sake they had only been out of town for less than a week, what the hell had Heath got himself into this time? Brax threw his hands behind his head in despair, what a great welcome home present this was. Casey just shook his head as he disappeared into Amelia and Brax's bedroom with Scarlet.

Casey was secretly relieved to be home. It was Heath's kind of mess he could deal with.

_**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so any reviews would be appreciated. **_

_**Much love Nikki**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia and Charlie have a heart to heart!**_

_**Brax and Amelia decided to keep news about the baby a secret until they can sort things out!**_

_**Scarlet is rushed to hospital, is Amelia just panicking over nothing?**_


	38. Friendship

Amelia handed Cheryl a cup of tea and sat beside her on the sofa, while Brax made a few phone calls. Although it was only 3am there were still a few people Brax could contact at this time.

Amelia watched her husband pacing the floor frantically; he eventually hung up the phone and sat in the chair opposite Amelia and Cheryl "Frank is going to meet me down the police station tomorrow, how could he be so stupid? I told him to stay out of trouble, it's been what 6 days" Brax exclaimed as he put his head in his hands.

"Er…this is Heath babe" Amelia replied, Cheryl threw Amelia a glare as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry, but it's true" Amelia added. Cheryl had to admit even she couldn't argue with that.

Casey had taken Scarlet to bed, she was fast asleep when they got home, he headed back into the lounge and sat beside Brax. "So what happens now?" Casey asked his brother curiously.

"Well according to Frank, Heath was caught red handed by Charlie so this is going to take a lot of explaining" Brax explained.

"Oh great another reason for Charlie to hate me" Casey sighed, before realising what he had said.

"Why would Charlie hate you Casey?" Cheryl questioned, Casey tried not to look at her, he knew for a fact Cheryl would freak out. She was still his mum, not by birth but she had been the woman he had called mum for the last 17years.

"Charlie doesn't need a particular reason to hate Casey, he's a Braxton" Amelia interrupted quickly with a cheeky smile. Cheryl seemed satisfied with Amelia's answer.

"So mum did Amelia tell you her news yet?" Casey grinned trying to change the direction of the conversation. Amelia's eyes widened as she looked at Casey, she wasn't ready to tell Cheryl just yet. Or anyone else for that matter.

"What news?" Cheryl had now turned to face a now very uncomfortable looking Amelia.

"Did you know my family are mobsters?" she joked, Cheryl frowned before smiling.

"Oh, you worked that out while you were stopping there aye Case?" Cheryl teased. Both Brax and Casey wondered why Amelia hadn't told Cheryl her news. Brax knew his wife had her reasons so he left it there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking Cheryl home Brax returned home to find Amelia sat at the kitchen table. He walked over to her and sat beside her, he took hold of her hand "What's up Mills?" he said softly, causing Amelia to look up.

"I'm just not ready for people to know yet, especially when Casey and Ruby are going through what they are going through" She replied as she rested her head on Brax's shoulder. Before Brax had chance to say anything else they were disturbed by a loud crying noise coming from the bedroom. Brax stood up "I'll go" he said as he headed towards the bedroom.

"Hey sweetie its ok daddy's here?" Brax whispered as he reached in the crib and took Scarlet out. As he put her in his arms he realised she was burning up "MILLY" he shouted instinctively. Brax's voice had caused Casey to get out of bed. Amelia rushed into the bedroom "What's wrong?" she said as she ran towards her husband. Casey was also in the bedroom now.

"She's burning up" Brax exclaimed as Amelia felt Scarlet's head. Scarlet was still crying, until she went quiet all of her sudden. Scarlet's tiny body had started to shake uncontrollably "Oh my god" Amelia exclaimed.

Brax was frantic "Milly what's happening?" he cried. Amelia took Scarlet off Brax and laid her on the floor, Scarlet stopped shaking, Brax had tears in his eyes "Milly" he cried hoping for some answers from his wife. Casey had already called an ambulance.

When the paramedics arrived Amelia had Scarlet in her arms she was still burning up. Casey and Brax watched helplessly as the ambulance drove away. Amelia had gone with Scarlet and Brax and Casey followed in the Ute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at hospital Scarlet was taken to be assessed by the doctors. Brax and Casey arrived shortly afterwards, Amelia was watching as the nurses took off Scarlet's clothes and searched her for a rash. Brax pulled Amelia into a tight hug when they heard Scarlet scream, one of the doctors had given her an injection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long agonising wait for Brax, Amelia and Casey. Cheryl had now joined them at the hospital. Sid had taken Amelia and Brax into a side room "What's wrong with her Sid?" Amelia asked eagerly, Brax put his arm around her as they waited for a reply from Sid.

"It's noting to worry about, Scarlet's temperature caused her to have what's known as an infantile convulsion" Brax looked confused, Amelia looked up at her husband "A seizure" she informed him. Brax's expression had gone from confusion to horror.

"Do you know what caused the temperature?" Amelia said as she turned back to face Sid.

"Yes, Scarlet has chicken pox" Sid explained, Brax looked relieved, his relief was short lived when he saw the look on Amelia's face.

"What is it baby what's wrong?" he asked his wife curiously. Amelia looked at Sid.

"I'm pregnant" She said, Sid's eyes widened.

"Right ok, have you had Chicken pox before?" he asked, Amelia nodded quickly. It was then she remembered that the baby should be ok, because Amelia had already had them when she was young.

"I would advise for you to stay away from Scarlet until the last spot has scabbed over, although you should be immune to them there is still a small risk" he explained. Amelia wasn't happy about not being able you look after her daughter while she was ill, but she had another baby to think about as well now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had spent the night at the motel, she hardly slept. She was extremely worried about her daughter; she called Brax about 6 times in the night and from what Amelia could gather, Brax had spent all night watching his daughter sleeping. It was about 8.15 when Amelia finally decided to get up. She slipped on a yellow and gold maxi dress and put her hair in a messy bun, before heading out of the door and towards the diner.

As Amelia walked into the diner, she could see Charlie sat at a table by herself. She was staring at a blueberry muffin. Amelia went straight to the counter "Morning Darl" Irene grinned "What can I get you?"

"Er…Scrambled eggs and toast and a coffee please Irene" Amelia smiled as she handed Irene some money.

Amelia waited for her coffee and then headed towards Charlie. She took a deep breath before sitting down at the same table "Hi" she smiled cautiously. Charlie's head shot up, she stood up instantly and tried to get away, but Amelia grabbed her friends arm.

"Charlie please can't we just talk about this" Amelia pleaded. Charlie could see the desperation on her face and decided to give in. She sat back down at the table.

"Look I know you are angry with me for the way I handled the whole Casey and Ruby thing, but they came to me for help. I didn't know what else to do" Amelia started to explain. Charlie listened quietly "They're just kids"

"Yes and so were we but we didn't just get rid of them" Charlie finally spoke, she wasn't as angry as Amelia expected her to be.

"Yes but they're not us. Having a baby isn't the right choice for them. Listen Charlie can you honestly tell me there wasn't a time in your life that you didn't look at Ruby and wonder what you life would be like if you decided to have a termination?" Charlie paused for a moment before replying to Amelia's questions.

"Yes sometimes, but my situation was a lot different" Charlie reminded her. Amelia sympathised with Charlie.

"Yes I know sweetie, but at the end of the day Casey and Ruby are the ones who will have to live with their decision. We can't make it for them, we can only support them whatever they decide" Charlie looked up at Amelia and smiled she understood what her friend had been saying now. She knew that forcing Ruby to go through with the pregnancy would only end up with Ruby resenting Charlie and eventually her baby. That isn't what Charlie wanted at all.

"Your right Mill, making Ruby do something she doesn't want to will only end badly" Charlie said as she squeezed Amelia's hand "So how was your trip?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeh it was nice to see everyone. A bit emotional in places but on the whole, Yeh it was a good trip" Amelia replied, before Irene came over with Amelia's order.

"So where is the little one" Irene asked when she realised Amelia didn't have Scarlet with her.

"Oh she's got chicken pox, we had to rush her to hospital last night, she had a seizure" Amelia explained to a horrified looking Charlie and Irene.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Charlie questioned Amelia.

"Yes she's fine it was just her temperature that caused the seizure, Brax is with her" Amelia said as she ate her breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast and another 3 phone calls to Brax Amelia decided she needed to do something to pass time. Being away from Scarlet was driving her crazy. Amelia decided to go for a swim.

As Amelia came out of the water she was shocked to see Brax stood waiting for her.

"What's happened?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Nothing its fine, Scarlet's fine, Casey and Ruby have offered to watch her for a few hours. I've just been to see Heath and Frank" Amelia was relieved.

"What did he say?" she asked Brax curiously as she dried her hair on her beach towel.

"Well its not looking good for Heath, Charlie caught him with the stash of pills, so even Frank can't really talk him out of that one" Brax explained dryly, before smiling.

"Anyway enough about Heath, god I've missed you" Brax picked Amelia up and kissed her passionately. Amelia let out a squeal before kissing him back.

_**Ok so I hope that chapter was ok. I'm sorry my updates haven't been as regular lately but I have been helping my sister Rylie1990 to write her fanfic. It's called Save Me From Myself, if you haven't read it already then please do. I have to say the plot is very good. Also for all my Teacher's Pet readers, I should be putting a new chapter up either later today or tomorrow. As always R & R. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Heath manages to get out of Jail, but at what cost?**_

_**Charlie and Amelia get their friendship back on track!**_

_**Amelia, Charlie and Bianca continue with wedding plans!**_

_**Ruby and Casey go to the abortion clinic, but will they go through with it?**_


	39. Second thoughts

It had been almost a week since Amelia had been able to go near Scarlet. Brax had called her earlier that morning to tell her the last few spots were finally scabbing over. Amelia could have quite happily done a little dance. She would be able to see her little girl tomorrow.

Amelia, Bianca and Charlie were heading to the wedding dress boutique to have their dress fittings. Amelia had been putting it off for as long as she could, she knew once she was in the shop she would have to reveal the truth about her pregnancy.

Charlie let out a sigh as Amelia came out of the fitting room, she had tears in her eyes. "God I don't look that bad do I?" Amelia teased, Charlie smiled and shook her head.

"You look beautiful" she beamed.

"See I told you it was special" Bianca interrupted. Suddenly one of the assistant's came out of the staff room carrying a tray, with three flutes of champagne. Charlie and Bianca said Thank you and took one, before watching Amelia turning hers down.

"What are you doing? You're the bride to be" Bianca was curious by her friend's reaction.

"I can't" Amelia smiled hoping her friends would guess her secret; Charlie was the first one to realise.

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant" she giggled excitedly as she stood up to hug Amelia. Bianca also let out a squeal of excitement and hugged her. Francesca the dress maker looked a bit worried.

"How far along are you?" Bianca was almost jumping up and down.

"8 weeks" Amelia replied as she looked at Francesca "That's what I needed to speak to you about, me and Brax want to bring the wedding forward, before I get to big for a dress" Francesca looked even more worried "Could you do these dresses in 6 weeks?"

"Er…Yes, it shouldn't be a problem. It might cost you a bit extra but I'm sure we can manage it"

Amelia sighed a sigh of relief, both Bianca and Charlie tried their dresses on they were perfect. After the dress fitting the girls decided to go for lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Brax set up the tables for Angelo's his mind was a bit reoccupied, he had been contacted by Frank his brief. Telling him Heath had managed to get bail. Brax wondered how the hell it was possible, what the hell had heath done now? He thought to himself. He would have to wait long to find out, Heath walked casually through the door. he headed straight over to where Brax was. Brax gave him a manly handshake/hug type thing before pulling away "Good to see you Bro" He said calmly "So what's the story. How did you get out?"

Heath just stared at him, before he could answer there was a loud pipping noise, it was coming from a car outside. Brax and heath recognised it immediately. They both headed outside. As Brax and Heath got closer he noticed Hammer Pirovic and his gang standing by their cars. Hammer flew at Heath when he saw him "Let's see how loud you can squeal when I break both you legs" he yelled, Brax instinctively pushed him away from Heath.

"You take one on, you take us all on" Brax threatened, he still couldn't believe hammer had called Heath a squealer.

"You just made my day Braxton" Hammer grinned as he got back into his car. As the car's disappeared into the distance, Brax turned to Heath "You squealed?" he questioned him furiously.

"I had no choice; Frank said I was looking at a long stretch inside. I was thinking about Darcy" Brax was stunned by heath's explanation, never in a million years did he expect to see his brother think about someone else other than himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia dropped Bianca off at home before taking Charlie back to Leah's "Did you want to come in for a coffee, we haven't had chance to talk properly, since we became friends again" Amelia could see something was bothering Charlie. She agreed to have a coffee with her friend.

Amelia sat on the sofa in the lounge and waited for Charlie to bring the drinks through. Charlie handed Amelia a coffee mug before sitting beside her. "Is everything ok?" She asked curiously.

"It was 18 and a half years ago today Grant you know…" Charlie sighed, Amelia grabbed Charlie's hand "It still feels like yesterday" she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I do know what you are going through" Amelia wasn't sure why she said that, she had never talked about Dr Fortelli to anyone before now. Not even Brax, with Charlie she felt like she could. Charlie looked confused "What you mean you were…" Charlie gasped.

Amelia nodded "It was our family doctor his name was Dr Fortelli" Amelia explained.

"When?" Charlie still couldn't believe what she was hearing; never in a million years did she expect Amelia to be a victim of rape.

"I was ten years old" Charlie put her hand on her mouth as Amelia spoke.

"Oh my god Milly" Charlie interrupted Amelia with a hug "So what happened to him?" Charlie asked as she pulled away. Amelia sighed she had no idea what to say next. _My papa took him into the cellar and shot him, _was hardly the answer she could use.

"Er…He was arrested" Amelia said quickly, hoping Charlie wouldn't look into it.

"Oh Milly I'm so sorry I had no idea" Charlie hugged Amelia again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Casey waited in the mint green waiting area at the Clinic. Ruby was holding Casey's hand tightly; she was almost cutting his circulation off. The couple watched all the young girls disappearing into side rooms with nurses. Neither of them had spoke to eachother for about 20 minutes.

"Ruby Buckton" A gentle voice called from the front of the waiting area. Both Ruby and Casey got up and followed the nurse. Ruby and Casey sat at a desk opposite a female doctor.

"Ok Ruby, so is this your first time here" The doctor asked softly. Ruby nodded, she was finding it hard to speak.

"Right, so I'm going to explain what will happen. Firstly you will have to change into a gown, before going for a scan to determine how far you are into your pregnancy…" The doctor said before being interrupted by Ruby.

"A scan" she exclaimed "You mean I have got to see my baby first" The horror in Casey's voice told him all he needed to know. Ruby didn't want to go through with the termination as much as he didn't. Casey was only there because he though it was what Ruby wanted.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" Ruby exclaimed as she stood up "I'm sorry Casey" she cried as she ran out of the room. Casey stood quickly apologised to the doctor and followed Ruby; he caught up with his girlfriend in the car park. "Rubes wait" Casey yelled as he grabbed Ruby's arm.

"I'm sorry Casey I've let you down. I can't hurt my baby. I understand if you don't want to be part…" Ruby's words were hurried. Casey just put his finger on her lips.

"I was only here with you because I thought it's what you wanted. I love you Ruby Buckton and if having a baby together is what you want, then I'm in" Casey said before pulling Ruby closer to him and kissing her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was very excited to be back at home, she had missed everyone so much. Even Heath, she was still a bit surprised by what he had done. But she had to admit, nothing really surprised her when it came to Heath, he was one of a kind and not always in a bad way. Amelia loved him like a brother and she would protect whatever happened.

Amelia had decided to cook a meal for everyone; she had invited Heath, Cheryl, Ruby, Casey and even Charlie. They were celebrating a few things. Heath being released, Ruby and Casey not going through with the abortion and finally her and Brax's baby news.

Life was pretty good for the Braxton's at the minute. Little did they know things were about to change.

**Thank-you for you reviews. A special mention to my 100th Reviewer abz1.**

**I also want to mention another special person Joanna-Melody, she gave me the idea for Charlie and Amelia bonding over their rape experiences. So thank you very much for that sweetie.**

**As always please R & R much love Nikki x x **

**Coming up-**

**Brax's world is torn apart when Amelia is caught up in an attack that was meant for somebody else!**

**The residents of Summer Bay rally round to help the Braxton's in their time of need.**

**Roberto pay's his son in law a visit, but why?**


	40. Crashing down

Amelia had somehow managed to get roped into covering a shift at Angelo's. She didn't mind though, because the perks of being the owner's wife meant she could take Scarlet with her to work. Brax had popped out on 'business' leaving Amelia in charge. It had been a fairly busy night at Angelo's, Amelia and Harry (the waiter) was just clearing up when Ruby and Casey turned up.

"Hey guys" Amelia smiled as she looked up from the accounts paperwork.

"Hey" Casey replied as he looked into Scarlet's pram "Hello beautiful" he said in a babyish voice. Scarlet giggled at him. "We came to see if you wanted us to take her home"

Amelia thought for a moment before nodding "That would be great, she's starting to get tired, Brax said he would meet me here later"

Casey and Ruby quickly took the pram and left, leaving Amelia and Harry alone "You don't have to stay, we're almost finished and Brax can help me when he gets back" Amelia smiled.

"Er…Ok" Harry replied, he looked relieved to be going home "My mum's not coming until 11"

"Oh that's ok, ring her and tell her I will give you a lift home" Amelia smiled as she reached for her car keys and phone, she quickly wrote a message for Brax **Babe am just giving Harry a lift home, Scarlet's gone home with Casey. I'll meet you back at Angelo's love you x x**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Amelia was driving back to Angelo's she was shocked to see Heath stood by the side of the road, she couldn't help but laugh when she realised why he was stood there, she quickly rolled down the window and shouted out of it "I told you that Ute was unreliable" Heath rolled his eyes "Get in if you want a lift".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men sat in a car in the car park watched carefully as the white Range Rover pulled up. They both smiled when they saw Heath and Amelia get out. The men watched curiously as Heath draped his arm around the petite brunette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I promise Mills, there won't be any strippers at Brax's buck's night" Heath had always been a bad liar.

"Yeah whatever Braxton" Amelia teased as she unlocked the door of the restaurant. She was surprised to see Brax wasn't back yet. "Don't even think about pouring yourself a bourbon, you can take that rubbish out first" Amelia said pointing to the two black bags by the door. Heath grunted, but did as he was told. Amelia watched as he carried the rubbish outside.

Heath lifted the lid of the large dustbin and threw in the rubbish. He heard a noise from behind him. As he turned to see who it was he was hit suddenly over the back of the head. Heath was knocked out instantly.

Amelia was in the kitchen when she heard a noise out the front; she thought it was probably Heath so she went out. She was shocked by who was standing in front of her. Before Amelia had chance to call out she was hit in the back, there must have been three of them she thought as she fell to the floor. Another man kicked her repeatedly in the stomach and chest. Amelia couldn't speak, she suddenly felt a blow to her head, it was hard and fast but not hard enough to knock her out. Amelia could see the blood trickling from her face; she closed her eyes and prayed for the men to stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alf and Roo looked confused when they saw three men running from Angelo's and getting into a car before speeding off. As Roo and Alf got closer it was then they heard coughing coming from near the bins. "Oh my god Heath" Roo exclaimed as she rushed towards him. Heath looked up at Roo and Alf.

"What happened mate, we've just seen three men coming from Angelo's" Alf said as he helped Heath to his feet.

"Milly" Heath gasped as he ran quickly towards the doors. "MILLY" he yelled as he ran through them followed by Roo and Alf. They were all stopped in their tracks when they looked down and saw Amelia.

Amelia was laid in a ball on the floor; she had cuts and bruises on her face and arms. Heath rushed to Amelia's side, he could see she was conscious. As Heath put his hand on her leg he was shocked when he realised it was wet. He quickly pulled his hand away to look at it and that's when he realised Amelia was bleeding.

"Who would do something like this?" Roo asked as she stared at the young woman.

Amelia let out a screech as Heath tried to help her to her feet. Her immediate reaction was to clutch her stomach. Amelia was in excruciating pain and could hardly move.

As Heath waited with Amelia Roo and Alf were having a discussion amongst themselves "I still can't believe someone would do something like this" Roo whispered

"Whoever did this wants stringing up" Alf interrupted as he looked at Amelia "They'll get what's coming to them when the Braxton's catch up with them"

"Yeah they will but the thing I want to know now is who the hell is going to tell Brax?" Both Roo and Alf stared at eachother, before being interrupted by someone coming through the door. Heath stood quickly and approached him.

Brax looked confused when he saw the blood on Heath's hands. He was terrified when he looked over Heath's shoulder and saw the state of his wife. "Shit Milly" he exclaimed as he rushed to her side "What the fuck happened?" he yelled as he turned to look a Heath.

"I don't know they must have knocked me out first" Heath tried to explain the best he could. Brax looked back at Amelia who was know drifting in and out of consciousness "Stay awake baby, I need you to stay awake for me ok" Brax whispered as he cupped Amelia's battered face in his hands "Where's the ambulance?" he yelled. Brax wasn't going to wait any longer "Fuck this" he picked up Amelia and headed towards his Ute.

Alf and Roo stayed behind to lock up and Heath went to the hospital in the ambulance they had called for Amelia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was already in a room when Heath arrived. The doctors were assessing her. Brax waited with her while the doctors did their examinations. Amelia was still in a lot of pain, she knew exactly what the doctor was going to tell her before he even opened his mouth.

"Right well there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage, but I'm afraid we do have some bad news" Amelia took a deep breath as she waited for the news "I'm afraid you have suffered a miscarriage, due to the excessive injuries to your stomach" Amelia's heart broke as the doctor said the words. Brax hugged her tightly as he too felt tears in his eyes.

Heath watched on from the door, he felt so bad for them both. He was interrupted by a text message **Hope you got the message loud and clear, fuck with me again and next time we'll do more to your girlfriend than rough her up! You owe me $50,000 pay up or regret it!** Heath was horrified; he couldn't believe Amelia had been beaten up so badly because of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax woke up on the hospital bed beside Amelia the next morning; she had spent most of the night crying. He had no idea what to say to make her feel better and the more he looked at her bruised face the worse it looked. Brax felt completely helpless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at home Casey and Ruby had spent the whole night in Brax and Amelia's room with Scarlet, none of them got much sleep after their phone call from Heath. Ruby had got up to go and make Scarlet a bottle when she heard a gentle knock at the door, as she opened it she was surprised to see Irene and Bianca stood there. Neither of them waited to be invited in, they both just barged into the room. "Right Ruby, Casey go and get ready for school, I am going to give you a lift while Irene stay's here to look after Scarlet" Bianca ordered.

"What about Angelo's? Someone needs to open up" he explained.

"That's all taken care of, Liam is going to open up and then Roo is going to take over from him later" Bianca sounded like she had everything under control so Casey or Ruby didn't argue. Although Casey desperately wanted to go and see Amelia he knew she would only shout at him if he missed school, so he decided it would be best if her went during lunch instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia hadn't spoken since the accident, Charlie had arrived to take a statement, it was her day off but she decided it was the one thing she could do to help Amelia, she could help catch whoever did this to her friend.

Charlie took a deep breath as she entered the room, Brax looked up at Charlie "I need to ask you some questions Milly" Charlie said softly as she sat on the chair beside Amelia's bed. Amelia just glanced at her.

"Can you remember what happened?" Charlie could see how angry Brax looked. Amelia just shook her head. "Brax do you have any idea who might want to hurt Amelia?" Charlie turned her attention to Brax.

"Do you honestly think I'd be sat here if I did?" he spat angrily. Amelia grabbed Brax's hand tightly; she didn't want him to shout.

"Ok well I can see you two need some time alone, I will pop back later ok?" Charlie said quickly before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the Braxton's house, heath was trying to pack a bag for Amelia; Brax had rung him and asked for a few bits for her. Heath had no idea what women's essentials were. He assumed that would cover underwear, a night shirt and a change of clothes. He also packed a few toiletries. Although Amelia's injuries weren't serious, Sid was concerned by the fact Amelia seemed to have gone into shock. He decided it would be best if she stayed in another night so they could monitor her.

As Heath put the last few items into Amelia's bag he heard a knock at the door "Look Colleen how many more times we don't need…" Heath moaned as he opened the door, before stopping instantly when he realised who was stood there.

"Who's Colleen?" the man questioned, Heath was gob smacked to see Roberto Camanelli standing in front of him. He knew Roberto couldn't have known about Amelia, so why was he here? Then it suddenly dawned on him. Heath would have to be the one to break the news that his precious Ameliana was in hospital _Oh bloody brilliant he thought to himself, ah well at least there is still a gun in the towel drawer, Heath was pretty sure Roberto would be carrying his closely_ Heath thought to himself as he opened the door wider to let him in.

"So where is my Ameliana?" Roberto questioned as he looked around the lounge.

Heath took a deep breath before answering his question.

_**Hope this was ok for you all. Please let me know what you think Love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**How will Roberto react to Heath's news?**_

_**Amelia isn't coping with the loss of her baby, can her Papa help?**_

_**Brax cannot cope with Amelia's constant rejection, will he turn to someone else for the comfort he craves?**_


	41. I need some time!

"Er...She's not here" Heath replied.

"Well where is she?" Roberto still seemed calm. Heath on the other hand was almost hyperventilating. His hands were clammy and his heart was racing.

"Er…she's at the hospital" he flinched, waiting for Roberto's reaction.

"Oh, does she have a baby check-up?" Roberto was still clueless, which also meant he was calm. _Shit, he knows about the baby. _Heath's news had just got 10 times worse. Not only did he have to break the news to this mobster that his daughter was badly beaten, he also has to tell him that she has lost the baby. Heath couldn't help thinking that maybe this was his punishment considering it was his fault Amelia got beat up in the first place.

"Not exactly, Amelia was beaten up earlier tonight" Roberto stood up from his chair instantly. Heath had now started to panic.

"She's what, you need to take me to her now" Roberto ordered. Heath just nodded and grabbed his car keys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia hadn't spoken to Brax all night; in fact she hadn't spoken to anyone, only the odd yes or no when Sid called in to see her. Brax was starting to get worried about his wife; he had never seen her like this before. Not even when they lost Blaydon.

"What are you thinking baby?" Brax asked softly, hoping she was answer. Amelia frowned.

"You don't want to now what I am thinking" Amelia's reply shocked Brax, she seemed angry with him. He decided not to push her for a reason. The last thing Brax wanted for Amelia to push him away completely.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards the door. Amelia just shook her head. _Oh, great we're back to the shaking and nodding _Brax thought quietly to himself as he left the room and headed towards the canteen.

Amelia just watched as Brax left, she closed her eyes hoping the pain would go away. Suddenly the door opened again "I told you I didn't want anything" Amelia snapped as she heard footsteps. Amelia didn't open her eyes; she just assumed it was Brax coming back.

"Ameliana" Amelia recognised the voice instantly. Her eyes shot open.

"Papa" she cried, Roberto rushed to his daughter and pulled her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around him.

Heath took a deep breath; he was surprised he had survived the car journey. He was pretty sure as soon as he told Roberto about what had happened he was a dead man. Mind you to be fair Heath did leave the bit out about the whole thing being his fault.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid caught Brax just before he went back into Amelia's room "Has she said anything?" Sid asked he too was worried about Amelia. Brax shook his head.

"Nah, nothing. I can't help feeling that she blames me though" Brax sighed.

"That's normal in these cases; the victim usually lashes out at those she loves the most. In this case you" Sid explained. Brax nodded, he didn't really know what else to say, and as he opened the door to Amelia's room he was shocked by what he found. Heath was stood next to the door and sat on the bed was Roberto, he was holding Amelia.

Brax felt even worse, he felt extremely useless as he watched Amelia sobbing into her dad's chest. Roberto's head shot up as soon as Brax entered, he looked furious.

After about an hour Roberto and Brax headed out into the corridor leaving Amelia with Heath. "What happened?" Roberto asked furiously "You told me you would protect her"

"I do, I did. I thought she would be ok. I only nipped out for an hour, I never meant for all of this to happen" Brax stuttered, Roberto was right, he should have been protecting her.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't take her back to Italy with me?" Brax looked at Roberto, he could only think of one reason.

"I love her; my whole world is sat in that hospital bed. I know I let her down but I swear it won't happen again" Brax spoke quickly and from his heart. He knew it wasn't really a valid reason, but it was the best he had. Brax was surprised when Roberto nodded.

"I now you love her Darryl, but most importantly I know my daughter and how stubborn she can be" Roberto spoke calmly "I also know how much Ameliana loves you"

"I'm sorry" Brax said looking at Roberto. Roberto put his hand on his son in laws shoulder.

"We need to deal with this" Roberto said firmly before smiling "Now get in there she needs you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had managed to persuade Brax to go home with Heath and her dad. She told him he had to fetch Scarlet from Leah and Charlie's house.

The next morning Sid arrived with all the paperwork to discharge Amelia. Brax hurried to fetch her when Sid rang. As Brax rushed into her room he was shocked to see Charlie there already "What's going on?" he asked curiously. Charlie looked a little uncomfortable, she didn't realise Amelia hadn't told him.

"I'm going to stay with Leah and Charlie for a few days" Amelia said coldly, her tone shocked Charlie. Amelia had never spoken to Brax like that before, Charlie could see Brax was gutted.

"What?" he asked trying to hide his emotion.

"I need to clear my head and I can't do that in a house full of River Boys, tell Papa I'll see him later" Amelia was basically telling Brax to go. Charlie watched Brax leave the room; she could see Amelia had hurt him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roberto came to greet Brax with Scarlet in his arms. He was confused when he couldn't see Amelia.

"Where is she?" he asked as he scanned the room.

"She has gone to stay with her friends for a few days" Brax replied as he threw his keys on the table and took Scarlet off Roberto.

"She should be at home with her family" Roberto was shocked at Amelia's decision, why would she want to stay away from her husband and daughter.

"You tell her that" Brax snapped "I wouldn't worry though; she said she will see you later. It's just me she doesn't want to see" Brax disappeared into the bedroom with Scarlet on his hip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia decided going for a walk might help clear her head. As she walked past people she was furious to see them staring at her. The cuts and bruises from the attack were still visible. As she walked along the sand she could see Brax coming out of the sea with his surf board. Amelia turned quickly and walked away "For god sake Milly, is this how it's going to be now?" Brax was a bit annoyed. "I lost a baby too you know" Brax added.

Amelia turned to face Brax "Yes, but none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you" Amelia spat angrily. "I'm being punished for all the bad stuff you do"

Brax staggered backwards. How the hell did Amelia come to that conclusion "You blame me?" Brax said in disbelief.

"Yes, I do blame you" Amelia tried to walk away but Brax grabbed her arm "Don't touch me, I can't be around you right now" Amelia pushed Brax's hand away and hurried off down the beach. Brax just slumped in the sand. He couldn't believe Amelia was being like this.

Amelia headed straight back to Leah's house, when she got there she was shocked to see a big bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. As she walked over to them she realised they were from Brax, Amelia was livid, was this all he thought it took to make up for what had happened. She picked up the vase of flowers and threw them at the wall, causing the glass vase to smash. Roberto had arrived just in time to see Amelia do this. She had now started to pick up the flowers and stuff them in a rubbish bag; Roberto was horrified as he watched Amelia breaking down.

Amelia let out a cry as she cut her hand on some glass "Shit" she exclaimed, Roberto took this as his cue to intervene "Lana" he whispered gently.

"I have to clean this mess up papa" Amelia was still forcing flowers into the bag in her hand.

"Lana please" Roberto tried again, but this time trying to take the bag away from her.

"It's a mess, I have to clean it up" She carried on frantically until suddenly "AMELIANA STOP" her dad yelled at her, causing Amelia to fall into him.

"Papa stop I need to get this…" Amelia started to cry.

"That's it my daring, let it all out" Roberto soothed as he held his daughter tightly. Amelia just let it all go, all her anger and grief, all her pain. Roberto heard it all as the woman cried uncontrollably into his shirt.

"Shh, that's it my angel, let it go" he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath had some how managed to persuade Brax to go to the Surf club for a few beers, with some of the boys. As Brax sat quietly drinking his beer, he was shocked to be interrupted by an attractive blond woman; she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue singlet, her hair sat just above her shoulders.

"Is anybody sitting here?" She asked.

"Nah" Brax said as he shook his head, the woman sat down.

"So do you fancy a game?" the woman suggested nodding in the direction of the pool table.

"Yeah, why not" Brax replied as he stood up and followed her to the table. Heath who was now stood at the bar looked stunned. What the hell was his brother doing?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long heartfelt conversation with her a father Amelia could finally see the light again. Amelia had agreed for Casey to bring Scarlet over to Leah's. Although she felt better she still didn't feel ready to talk to Brax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond woman flirted with Brax rather openly and he had to admit he was flattered by the attention. Heath had been watching his brother and the woman closely all night. He knew things weren't great between him and Amelia at the moment. But it was just a bad patch. Amelia was still hurting over losing her baby. Heath did have to admit Amelia had never gone to stay with someone else before though.

Heath's eyes were fixated on the pair now, as Brax helped her set up her shot. She was giggling and brushing against him. As she took her shot and got the ball in the pocket she turned to Brax and kissed him, causing Heath to stand quickly. Heath didn't need to say a word Brax pushed the woman away instinctively "What are you doing, I've got a wife" he exclaimed still in shock by her kiss.

"Well why haven't you mentioned her before now?" the woman was a little angry that Brax had led her on.

"Because I'm an idiot" Brax replied before grabbing his keys and heading outside.

"Finally" Heath sighed as he followed his brother outside. He watched Brax get in his car and speed off towards Leah's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Amelia were sat on the sofa talking when Brax arrived; he was knocking loudly on the door. Charlie got up to answer it "She doesn't want to see you" Charlie whispered.

"Well I'm not moving until I have spoken to her, I can wait all night if I have too" he protested. Amelia could hear Brax and she knew he meant it. She got up and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"It's ok Charlie" she said softly as she headed over to the door. Charlie went back into the lounge and gave them some space.

"I love you so much Mill, and I can't bare to be apart from you another second. I know you are hurting. But I'm hurting too baby. All I want to do is help you get through this" Brax pleaded. Amelia just stared.

"I need you to help me too baby, I'm lost" Amelia felt terrible for shutting Brax out. She knew he was hurting but she didn't want to deal with that. Amelia hugged Brax tightly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Charlie was looking from behind the wall; she smiled excitedly when she saw Brax and Amelia kiss. Thank god she thought to herself.

_**Not entirely sure about this chapter I hope it was ok for you guys?**_

_**As always please R & R love Nikki.**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**How will Brax react when Heath tells him the true reason behind the attack?**_

_**Roberto has something for Brax, but what is it?**_

_**Brax and Roberto try to track down Amelia's attacker, will they find him before he has chance to do anything else?**_


	42. Payback

"Ok so we have sorted the cake, caterers. Amelia have you called the florist?" Bianca was running through Amelia's wedding check list.

"Yep, Jasmine is gonna call me on Thursday with the final arrangements and we need to go to see Francesca for the final dress fittings tomorrow" Amelia smiled as she checked through her wedding lists.

Charlie, Bianca and Amelia had taken over the Braxton house with wedding things. Everywhere you looked was balloons, flowers and fabric samples. Brax, Heath and Roberto had made themselves scarce for the afternoon. Heath had gone for a surf and Brax and Roberto were at Angelo's.

Casey had taken Ruby out to take her mind off her morning sickness.

"I still can't believe you are getting married in five weeks" Charlie exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"I still can't believe I let him persuade me to marry him twice, you think I would have learned my lesson the first time round" Amelia teased.

"Oh shut up, you guys are made for eachother, and you love the whole idea really" Bianca giggled. Amelia just nodded in agreement; she had to admit planning a second wedding was very exciting.

"Yes but we have soooo much to do" Amelia frowned as she looked at her checklist again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had taken Roberto to Angelo's to sample the food; he was confused by Roberto's silence. He knew not being able to track down who attacked Amelia was bothering him. But Brax was pretty sure Roberto had something else on his mind.

"Darryl come and sit with me" Roberto gestured for Brax to join him at the bar. Brax sat quickly beside his father in law.

"Is something wrong?" Brax asked nervously.

"My daughter was badly beaten and we still haven't caught the man responsible, what do you think Darryl" Roberto snapped, he was angry Brax could even ask this. Roberto noticed how uneasy Brax seemed so he got to the point.

"Something has been bothering me for a while, I noticed something when you came to stay with us" Roberto started "You don't wear a wedding ring is there a particular reason"

Brax sighed loudly, he couldn't believe he had got so worried about a ring "When me and Mill got married we could barely afford the registrar, I managed to scrape enough money together for her ring but didn't bother about one for me" Brax explained with a smile.

"Oh that's good, because I came to give you this" Roberto handed Brax a small black box, inside the box was a plain white gold man's wedding ring. Brax looked a little curious.

"Its 18ct Gold, and belonged to my father" Roberto explained "I was already married when he passed away, and none of my son's have even come close to taking a wife"

Brax was quite touched by Roberto's gesture, the ring must have meant a lot to him "I would be honoured, thank you" Brax said as he took the box from Roberto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath had spent most of the day trying to build up the courage to tell Brax he truth. The fact Roberto was still here made it 10 times harder. Heath knew Brax wouldn't take the news very well, but Roberto's reaction scared the life out of him. Heath waited until Brax was alone, before heading into Angelo's. Roberto had gone to see his daughter.

"Hey what's up?" Brax said when he noticed the serious look on his brother's face.

"What would you say if I said I know who attacked Milly?" Heath said as he took a deep breath.

"I'd say how the hell do you know that?" Brax replied as he threw his towel on the bar.

"Because it wasn't a random attack" Heath started to explain "They did it to get back at me, they thought Milly was my girlfriend"

Heath didn't even get chance to say anything else, Brax reached over the bar and punched Heath in the face. "Why the hell didn't you mention this before?" he yelled as he made his way around the bar and headed for Heath.

"Er…maybe because we have Australia's answer to the Godfather staying with us" Heath exclaimed making a valid point. Although Brax wanted to punch Heath again, he also wanted to find out why Heath was a target.

"It's got something to do with the Pirovic's" Heath noticed Brax tensed as soon as he mentioned the Pirovic's

"What, they beat Mill up because you squealed?" Brax wondered furiously.

Heath shook his head "No because I owe them $50,000, well mum does" Heath's explanation was infuriating Brax.

"Oh this just gets better, so they beat Milly up because you squealed and Mum couldn't stay off the gamblers?" Brax had heard enough, he walked straight past Heath and out towards his car.

"Brax where are you going?" Heath called after him.

"To Fix it, before anyone else gets hurt" Brax replied as he got into his Ute and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hammer sat on the sofa at his house when a car pulled up outside, a few of his gang members got out and headed inside.

"You done what I told you?" Hammer asked not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Yeah, we got a double whammy" One of the gang said, causing Hammer to look up quickly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"We fixed his girlfriend too" they guy grinned, Hammer looked nervous now.

"What girlfriend?" he asked.

"Small woman, long black hair, olive skin and she was gorgeous" Hammer's face dropped

"You idiot's" he exclaimed as he stood up "Heath Braxton hasn't got a girlfriend, that was Amelia Braxton, Brax's wife" Hammer couldn't believe his gang had been so stupid.

"What's the big deal?" Another guy asked when he saw how distressed Hammer was.

"What's the big deal? Oh I'll tell you what the big deal is. Brax's wife is only the daughter of the Italian Mafia Boss of Bosses. You better hope and pray they never find out who it was, because as soon as they do we are all dead" The guys now looked as worried as Hammer.

They were even more terrified when one of them saw Brax's Ute pull up outside Hammer's house and out climbed Brax and Roberto. A few of Hammer's gang fled not so bravely out of the back door. The three men who were responsible for the attack on Amelia also tried to escape but Hammer stopped them "I don't think so, you caused this" he said as he stopped them going out of the door.

Brax didn't even to bother to knock he just walked straight into Hammer's house when he realised the door was open, Roberto followed closely behind him. "Hammer" Brax yelled as he walked through the house. Brax found four of them stood in the lounge. One of the men barged past Brax and Roberto and tried to make a run for it but Roberto pulled out his gun and shot the man in the back of the leg, he fell to the floor screaming in pain. The remaining three men swallowed hard as Brax and Roberto turned their attention back to them. "Was it you?" Brax asked as he looked at the two men stood next to Hammer

"We didn't know she was your wife, I swear" one of the men pleaded, Brax just punched him in the face knocking him out instantly as the other guy stared Brax punched him as well. Leaving Hammer standing Brax grabbed him but the neck and banged his body against the wall "My wife was beaten with a Baseball bat, and now I'm gonna beat you. Any injury Amelia has you will now have do you understand. And if you ever come after my family again I will kill you" Brax let go of Hammer's neck before hitting him with a baseball bat that Roberto had handed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when Amelia got home from her wedding planning session; the three women had decided to take it to the beach so they could get some fresh air. It eventually turned into a chat with a bottle of wine in Angelo's. Scarlet was fast asleep so Amelia just put her straight to bed. As she came back into the lounge she looked in the spare room and saw her Papa's bags were packed, although she knew he was leaving that night it didn't make it any easier.

Brax and Roberto came in through the door, Amelia gasped when she saw the blood on Brax's shirt "OH my god, what happened?" She cried as she rushed over to her husband.

"I'm going for a shower" Brax said as he walked past Amelia and into the bathroom

"Papa?" Amelia said turning her attention towards Roberto.

"We found the men that attacked you and took care of them" Roberto explained simply "Lana come sit with me" he said as he led her over to the sofa.

Amelia waited curiously for her Papa to speak "You know me and your mother love you very much" he started.

"Yes Papa of course I do" she replied looking into her fathers eyes.

"And you know that even if me and you're mama can't make your wedding we will still be in you heart" he said as he put his hand on Amelia's heart.

"Papa what's going on?" Amelia was worried that her dad was talking like this.

"Nothing for you to worry about my angel" Amelia didn't want to push her father for an answer; it was something he obviously wanted to protect her from. "I have to go now princess" he smiled as he cupped her face in his hands. Amelia's eyes filled with tears.

"I miss you so much papa" she sobbed

"I miss you too my love, but this is how it has to be, you know that" he smiled as he made her look up at him. Amelia fought the tears and nodded. Roberto stood and headed towards the door just as someone knocked it was the family's driver "Oh and Ameliana you should check your personal bank account" he said before closing the door.

Brax came out of the shower in a towel; he knew Roberto was leaving when they got back. Roberto had told him on the way home.

"I suppose he told you why he had to go back so quickly?" she said as she looked at her husband. Brx nodded and smiled "Yes and if I told you that I would have to kill you" he grinned as he pulled Amelia towards him. Amelia giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately; Amelia put her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Amelia let out a squeal as Brax pick her up and carried her into the bedroom. Kissing her all the way.

_**Ok so we are coming to the end of this fanfic, the final chapter will be after the next one. So I have decided if you review this chapter you can have a sneak peek at the final chapter so please R & R. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia makes a shocking discovery, but will she tell Brax?**_

_**Who is watching the Braxton's?**_

_**Ruby and Casey make baby plans as Amelia and Charlie get used o the idea they are going to be grandparents!**_


	43. Miracle!

Amelia woke to a churning in her stomach; she got up quickly and headed straight to the bathroom. Brax also woke when he heard her being sick, he walked to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door "You ok babe" he said, Amelia opened the door.

"Yeah, must have caught a bug or something" Amelia said as she wiped her mouth.

It had been three weeks since her dad left, it was also her first week back at work "Maybe you should stay home today, you don't look to great" Amelia could tell Brax was worried.

"Is that your way of telling me I look like crap?" Amelia teased. Brax just grinned as he watched his wife walk back into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was not looking forward to the meeting she had been called into work for, she felt a bit like a traitor as she walked into the police station.

"Sergeant Buckton" A familiar voice called from behind her, Charlie turned quickly.

"You wanted to see me senior detective" Charlie replied nervously. Charlie followed the detective into her office.

"As you know the net is finally closing in on the Braxton's" the detective started "I have to say how proud we are that you have gained their trust the way you have"

Charlie frowned, this made her sound terrible, she hadn't just befriended Amelia for the sake of her job, and she actually really cared about her.

"Now I know she has asked you to be part of the bridal party?" he continued making Charlie feel nervous.

"Yes, I'm one of the chief bridesmaids" Charlie said hoping he wasn't about to ask her what she thought he was.

"Very good, I'm not going to dress this up Charlie, we need you to get Amelia Braxton to confess to some of her husbands crimes" he told her "Do you think you can do that?" he finished.

Charlie couldn't believe what he was asking her. As much as she wanted to scream no I'm not doing that. She knew if she didn't do it, the police would find someone else who would. At least this way Charlie could protect her friend. She simply nodded and agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia still didn't feel great as she started her shift at work, she had been sick at least three more times since that morning. The more she thought about it the more she realised what it could be. Amelia decided she needed to go and talk to Sid. She waited until her break before finally approaching him.

"Sid can I have a word please" Amelia asked, Sid nodded and followed Amelia onto an empty side room.

"This is going to sound stupid but is there any chance I could still be experiencing pregnancy symptoms" Sid's eye's widened at her suggestion.

"Er…what kind of symptoms?" he asked curiously.

"Sickness and constantly feeling tired" she explained, Sid nodded "Er…Yes it can sometimes be possible, I'll tell you what. I will take a few samples from you and see what we can come up with" Sid smiled as he went into the corridor and got the things he needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had taken Scarlet for a walk along the beach, he decided to leave the pram at home and carry her. He was telling her all about the sand and the sea and the birds, when he bumped into Ruby and Casey.

"Hello Beautiful" Ruby smiled as she held Scarlet's hand. Scarlet giggled at the young girl.

"Say hello Ruby" Brax replied with a smile. Scarlet just laughed and kicked her legs "Where are you two going?" Brax turned his attention back to the teenagers.

"We're just going for a walk before our hospital check up" Casey explained, Brax nodded.

"Oh ok I'd better let you get off then" Brax said as he started to walk away "Oh and Case, just check on Mill while you're there will you. She wasn't feeling too great this morning" he turned and called back.

Casey nodded "Yeah sure" he said as he draped his arm over Ruby's shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Sid had finally appeared with Amelia's test results and an ultrasound machine. Amelia looked worried.

"What's that for?" she asked nervously. Sid just smiled. "Well the tests we have done seem to show that you are pregnant"

"Come again?" Amelia was gob smacked at Sid's diagnosis.

"That's why I have brought this along, if you want to hop onto the bed and we can see what is going on" Sid turned on the machine as Amelia jumped on the bed and lifted her work overall up to just under her bra. Amelia gasped as Sid squirted the cold blue jelly on her stomach.

She stared at the screen and was shocked by what she saw; there it was a little tiny picture of a baby. "Oh my god" Amelia exclaimed as she saw the little blob moving around.

"Ok judging by this, it seems you are 13 weeks pregnant" Sid's comment stunned Amelia.

"How is that even possible I thought I lost the baby" Amelia could hardly believe it.

"You lost one of your babies. Looking at this I think it's possible you were carrying twins and only lost one baby" Sid explained. Amelia was still in shock.

"Thank you so much" Amelia cried when the news had finally sunk in. She was ecstatic. "Er…do you mind not saying anything just yet. I want to find the right time to tell Brax" Amelia smiled. Sid nodded again before leaving Amelia sat on the hospital bed with a picture of her baby in her hand.

As Amelia came out of the room she bumped into Ruby and Casey, Amelia quickly put the picture of the baby in her uniform pocket "Hey you two are you here for a check up?" she asked hoping they didn't notice the pictures.

"Yeh, is everything ok?" Casey asked he was worried about what Brax had told him earlier.

"Yeh fine, Sid just gave me the once over. I didn't feel too great this morning, but I feel better now" Amelia explained.

"Cool, well we'd better go or we'll be late" Casey and Ruby disappeared down the corridor. Amelia took the picture out of her pocket and looked at it again; she still couldn't believe this was happening. Although Amelia was excited about the baby she decided to hold off telling Brax until she knew for sure if the baby was ok. Being a nurse meant Amelia was more than aware due to the circumstances there was a chance she could lose this baby as well and she didn't think Brax needed to go through that pain again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had been waiting at Amelia's house for almost 20 minutes _Typical Amelia's always running late_ Charlie thought to herself with a smile. Charlie watched Brax getting ready for work; he was wearing grey cargo pants and a black shirt. Charlie had to admit if he wasn't already married to her best friend then she would think he was extremely hot. As Brax grabbed his key's Amelia came rushing through the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late baby, hi Charlie" Amelia hurried as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Oh my god what's that smell" Brax put his arm over his mouth and nose.

"Er…that's the reason I am late, one of the patient's was sick all over me" Amelia smiled, she suddenly pulled off her top and threw it in the washing machine, leaving her wearing just her black bra.

Brax's eye's widened "As much as I love that idea Mill, we have company" Brax teased as he pulled his wife towards him for a kiss, he backed away quickly "Nah, sorry you still stink" he laughed as he headed towards the door. Amelia turned to Charlie "Do you mind if I take a shower" she asked her friend. Charlie smiled "No, I can smell you from here, get in that shower already" she laughed as she turned to look at Scarlet who was still happily playing under her baby Gym.

Amelia finally came out of the bathroom after 10 minutes she was now wearing a black maxi dress and her hair was wet and hanging around her shoulders "I'm so sorry I'm late sweetie, can I get you anything?" Amelia asked as she headed over to the fridge, she was starving after her shift.

"Just a juice please" Charlie said as she joined Amelia in the kitchen. Amelia had taken some eggs out of the fridge and had started to make herself an omelette.

"Ruby said she saw you at the hospital today, are you feeling better?" Charlie asked as she had a sip of her juice. Amelia grinned widely. "What?" Charlie asked her curiously.

Amelia rushed into the lounge and took a photo out of her bag. Luckily she had put the scan pictures in her handbag before the patient was sick on her. She handed a picture to Charlie. "Oh my god" Charlie gasped as she looked at the pictures "How?"

"Apparently I was pregnant with twins and only lost one of the babies" Amelia explained with a smile on her face.

"Aw, Milly that's awesome, does Brax know?" Charlie wondered.

"No, it's still early days and there is a chance that I could lose the baby. I need to pick the right time to tell him" Amelia frowned at Charlie. She threw her hands up "Ok I get it my lips are sealed" she smiled making a zip sign across her mouth.

"I still can't believe it, I'm going to be a pregnant granny" Amelia giggled.

"You're honestly going to let them call you Granny" Charlie laughed "I've got first pick on Nana"

"Hey why do you get first pick? Amelia joked.

"Because I'm the baby mama's mummy" Charlie laughed. Amelia nodded "Yeh, but the mother of the father always gets first pick" both Charlie and Amelia burst out laughing. "Ah well as long as I don't get called Granny I don't care" Amelia said finally as the pair slumped onto the sofa.

After Amelia put Scarlet to bed Amelia and Charlie spent the rest of the night chatting and laughing. It was around midnight when Charlie finally went home. Amelia decided to wait up for Brax, who arrived home just after 12.30. She was going to tell him about the baby but was interrupted by the horney mood he was in, so she decided to wait.

_**Ok so I have decided to post the final two chapters today. I have already started on the sequel so hopefully that should be up tomorrow. Thank you for all my reviewers and all the people who have read this story. It means the world too me.**_

_**You will be happy to know I am working on two sequels but I haven't got names for them yet, one is a Chax sequel and the other one is going to be an Amelia and Brax one. But that one will be from the beginning. And all written from Amelia's point of view. There will also be things in it that have been missed out from this fic.**_

_**Much love as always Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Surf Carnival tragedy!**_


	44. Don't you dare leave me!

It was the morning of the Surf Carnival. Excitement filled the Braxton house; Brax and Heath were giving Casey a pep talk. Ruby had called round early to wish her boyfriend good luck.

As the house filled with noise and laughter, Amelia was hiding in the kitchen making a picnic. Scarlet was sat in her highchair eating some banana. Brax smiled as he walked into the kitchen, he put his arms around Amelia's waist. He kissed her neck gently. Amelia smiled and turned to face him "Not long now and you will be Mrs Braxton" Brax beamed. "I'm already Mrs Braxton you goof" Amelia giggled.

"I know but I just want everyone to know how much I love you" Brax said as he leaned forward to kiss her lips "Nothing is gonna take you away from me" he said finally, before kissing her.

"I love you too" Amelia replied between kisses. Brax put his arms around Amelia and picked her up off the floor. Amelia squealed and Scarlet laughed. As Brax returned Amelia to the floor, he headed over to his little girl and took her out of her highchair. Scarlet squealed excitedly kicking her legs. Brax kissed Scarlet and carried her into the living room. Amelia smiled as she watched Brax with their daughter. She knew today would be a good day to tell him about the baby she thought to herself as she gently touched her stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia and Ruby were sat on a blanket on the sand, Scarlet was in her pushchair fast asleep as usual. "So have you got everything sorted for the wedding yet?" Ruby questioned curiously. Amelia nodded "Yeh, pretty much my wedding dress should be ready next week and the brides maids dresses are being delivered tomorrow" Amelia smiled. "Ooh, I can't wait to see them" Ruby beamed excitedly.

Suddenly Heath and Brax came running over "Casey's about to start" Brax exclaimed out of breath. Ruby looked at Amelia "Its fine you go, I'm gonna wait here with Scarlet" Amelia smiled. Brax, Heath and Ruby headed towards the grass verge so they could see better. Amelia smiled as she watched them; she was interrupted by a cry. Scarlet had woken up. Amelia reached into the pram and took Scarlet out "Did you want to watch you're big brother" Amelia said in a babyish voice. Scarlet just giggled. Amelia put Scarlet on her hip and stood on her tip toes so she could see Casey.

Casey won his race, after he had finished Casey and Ruby rushed over to Amelia and Scarlet. Casey had his arm tightly wrapped around Ruby. Amelia couldn't help thinking how much they reminded her of her and Brax. As Ruby got nearer to Amelia she took Scarlet from her quickly and ran back to Casey, handing her to him. Amelia looked up at where Heath and Brax were still stood. She noticed them talking to Alf, she smiled at Brax when he turned to look at her "I love you" he mouthed silently. Amelia grinned widely "I love you too" she silently mouthed back.

Suddenly 3 men barged into Amelia, causing her to lose concentration. As she regained focus she realised something was wrong. Amelia could feel an unbearable pain in her stomach. She instinctively put her hand on the place it hurt. Amelia was horrified as she moved her hand away. She held her hand up to look at it. Brax shared the same horrified expression when he saw Amelia's hand. It was drenched in blood…her blood!

Amelia was no longer smiling; she had pain and fear in her face. "SHIT" Brax cried as he jumped over the fence. "Brax what's…?" Heath asked, but he soon realised as he turned to see what had made Brax react like that. It was then he noticed Amelia, she had no colour in her face and was staggering backwards. Brax barged his way through the crowd forcefully "Move" he yelled at everyone who got in his way. Although he wasn't far away from his wife, it felt like miles.

Ruby had now turned and saw what all the fuss was about "OH MY GOD" she screeched, causing Casey to look round. Heath had arrived by now; he put a protective arm around Ruby, who was now hysterical. Casey pulled Scarlet closer to him

Amelia felt her body giving in. As she fell towards the sand she felt a comforting arm catch her. The weight of her body forced Brax to his knees; he pulled Amelia into his lap and put pressure on her wound. The blood poured through his fingers uncontrollably. Heath quickly pulled off his shirt and handed it to Brax. Amelia was in so much pain, she was gasping for breath "Darryl" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Shh baby, don't talk" Brax said trying to keep calm.

Amelia was now struggling to breathe; Brax could see the tears in his wife's eyes, he was struggling to fight his own tears. "Just hold on baby" Brax begged. Suddenly Roo, Irene, Alf, Marilyn and Bianca had rushed to see what was going on, "OH GOD NO" Bianca yelled, Heath quickly rushed over to comfort her.

Now everyone on the beach was stood in a circle around Brax and Amelia. Brax could tell his wife was fading "Where's the fucking Ambulance" he yelled desperately.

"I love you" Amelia whispered faintly.

"Don't you dare do that, don't you give in" Brax demanded shaking his head frantically. Amelia smiled weakly. Casey and Ruby were holding Scarlet tightly. Neither of them could believe what was happening. Heath was comforting Bianca.

Roo, Marilyn and Irene were standing close to Alf. All of them watched as Brax cradled is fading wife, desperately clinging on to hope.

Brax felt Amelia's body go limp "MILLY" he yelled "MILLY DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME" he screamed as he pulled Amelia closer to him. Tears were streaming down his face. Heath realised Amelia needed to get to hospital, he knew she didn't have time to wait for the ambulance. Before he had chance to tell Brax, Heath realised Brax had already started making his way to his car.

Heath quickly followed, he took the keys off Brax "Drive fast, I can't lose her" Brax said as he climbed in the seat next to his wife. Heath sped towards the hospital; he was relieved they had arrived in one piece.

Brax quickly grabbed Amelia out of the car and rushed over to the doctors who were waiting to greet them. Roo had called Sid to let him know the boy's were on their way.

Sid took Amelia out of Brax's arms and laid her lifeless body on a trolley. He and the other doctors then rushed into the hospital. They were closely followed by Brax and Heath into rhesus. A nurse cut open Amelia's white dress revealing her pink strapless bra. Then whole room went silent for a second when they saw the extent of Amelia's injuries.

"We're going to need as much B Negative as you can get" Sid demanded to one of the nurses.

"Shall we ring through for a CT scan" Another nurse questioned. Sid shook his head.

"No there is no time, this belly's full of blood" Sid exclaimed as he gently pushed on Amelia's stomach. Amelia had now been hooked up to a few machines. As Sid and the nurses rushed out the room with Amelia, Brax watched as the staff frantically tried to save her life. He felt completely useless "Please Sid, you have to help her" Brax begged as he watched his wife disappear. Heath put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Brax scrubbed his hands frantically, trying to get his wife's blood off his hands. He couldn't focus his thoughts on anything as he watched the bloodstained water trickle down the plug hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finally gathering himself, Brax had rejoined his family in the waiting room. Bianca, Charlie, Cheryl Casey and Ruby had now arrived. Heath had gone to fetch Scarlet from Leah's house. He figured Brax would need something to keep him calm.

An ocean of silence filled the room when Sid appeared out of the operating theatre followed by Amelia; she was on a bed with tubes and machines attached to her. Brax sighed a sigh of relief when he realised Amelia was breathing. Sid removed his hat as he approach Brax "Take a seat" Sid said gesturing to the seats in the corridor. "I'm afraid Amelia's brain has been starved from oxygen for too long" Sid said sympathetically. Brax shook his head "I've just seen her, she's breathing" he couldn't understand what Sid was saying.

"The ventilators are breathing for her, Amelia's gone" Sid added.

"So what, you need me to tell you to switch all that off" Brax snapped a little.

"I'm so sorry" Sid could believe he was saying this.

"How long?" Brax still couldn't take in what Sid was telling him.

"As long as you need there is no rush" Sid said finally as he left "Can I see her now?" Brax added. Sid told him that was fine. Ruby and Casey were hugging eachother tightly as were Charlie and Bianca. Cheryl went to sit beside her son. Brax was fighting his tears with all he had. Cheryl put her arms around him hand held him.

Suddenly Heath entered with Scarlet. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Heath quickly turned to a nurse "Take her" he demanded as he passed Scarlet to the nurse, before rushing to his brother's side. Heath still couldn't get his head round the fact this amazing woman was gone. Just like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax lay beside his wife; he had been there for the past 18 hours. Brax knew Amelia's parents were on the way and they would want to see her. He was just laid looking at her. Amelia looked so peaceful; it was hard for him to believe she was gone. She felt warm, she wasn't gone yet. Brax could still feel her in the room with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of hours later when Roberto and Eva arrived at the hospital. Both of them hugged Casey and Scarlet before making their way into the room where Brax and Amelia were. Eva grabbed her husband quickly when she saw Brax laid on the bed with his wife. She could see the pain in his face.

Brax looked up when he heard Roberto sigh; he was also fighting his tears, as he watched is son-in-law clinging to Amelia so desperately. Brax quickly stood up and moved some chairs for Roberto and Eva to sit on. Both parents sat beside their daughter. Eva removed her leather glove and took Amelia's hand. She broke down instantly "She's still warm" Eva sobbed as she cried into Roberto's chest.

"She will always be warm my love, that was Ameliana's way" Roberto said gently as he comforted his wife. Roberto removed his jacket and handed it to Brax before putting his hand on top of Amelia's "We've come to take you home my angel" he whispered, Brax's head shot up quickly.

"What?" he wasn't sure what Roberto meant?

"Ameliana will be coming back to Italy with us, she must be buried with the rest of the Camanelli's" Roberto explained to his horrified son-in-law.

There was no way they were taking Amelia away from him. He kept quiet for the time being, he wasn't about to have an argument at Amelia's bed side.

Sid knocked gently on the door "Hello I'm Dr Sid Walker" he said as he shook the Camanelli's hands in turn. "I need to know if you are Ready Brax" he said as turned to face Brax. "Can I have some more time alone with her first?" Brax asked looking at his In-laws. They both nodded. They knew Brax needed time to be alone with her. Sid, Roberto and Eva left the room quietly.

They were standing out in the corridor when suddenly Brax put a metal pole through the door handles; he then pushed a cupboard against the door. "Darryl what are you doing?" Roberto asked. "I'm sorry, I can't let you take her away from me" Brax said as he walked over to Amelia and kissed her lips gently. "I can't let them take you to Italy with them, you belong here with me" A horrified Roberto and Eva looked through the window in the doors and saw Brax put a hand gun on the bed. He must have taken it out of Roberto's jacket.

A crowd had gathered outside the room "Shall we call the police" A nurse suggested.

"No" Eva answered quickly "He is just grieving"

Casey and Ruby appeared around the corner "What's going on?" he asked as he saw everyone panicking.

"Brax has locked himself in their with her, he's got a gun" Sid explained

"I knew he was handling this too well" Casey exclaimed as he rushed to the door. "Brax let me in" He yelled.

"Get away Casey" Brax yelled back as he sat on the chair next to Amelia's bed, he put his head on the bed.

"What's he doing" Eva cried "That's my daughter"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax still had his head on Amelia's hand. He knew while her heart was still beating her family wouldn't be able to take her away from him. He took deep breaths as he felt the tears filling his eyes.

"What are you doing Darryl?" a voice whispered behind him, Brax thought he was hearing things, but it spoke again.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He recognised it immediately the second time. He quickly turned round to see her. A beautiful woman wearing a long white maxi-dress, her hair was black and hung loosely round her shoulders. Brax couldn't believe his eyes standing in front of him was an angel, his angel…his Ameliana.

_**This chapter was very emotional to write, I really hope it meets your expectations. **_

_**I have really enjoyed writing this story. It is so overwhelming to know you all liked my character Amelia Braxton.**_

_**It's not all sad news though because I have been working on two sequels to this, a Chax one and a Brax and Amelia one. Which is basically Brax and Amelia from the beginning.**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading them as much as this one.**_

_**Lotsa love Nikayla xx**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok sorry to disappoint but this is not a chapter. I have had quite a few messages just lately about how this fanfic ended and a lot of people would like to see an alternative ending. One where Milly lives. **

**I have a few ideas going around in my head of how to change the ending so it would be quite exciting to put these ideas into another story.**

**I will add the wedding, another baby and maybe some more interaction with Amelia's family.**

**I would also like to add the whole Liam and Bianca wedding and pregnancy story into it.**

**If you would like to see this I would love it if you could let me know by reviewing or PM me.**

**Much love as Always Nikki x x**


End file.
